L'inévitable entre nous
by Mimisempai1005
Summary: Hanté par les souvenirs de la guerre, Harry a passé les vingt dernières années à se cacher du monde sorcier. Alors que ses amis le persuade d'aider le ministère à commémorer l'anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard, il est forcé d'affronter à la fois les fantômes de son passé et l'homme qui l'a abandonné quand il avait le plus besoin de lui - Séverus Rogue TRADUCTION
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci est ma première traduction de fanfic - Merci de votre indulgence.  
Tous les chapitres sont déjà traduits et corrigés, donc les sorties seront rapides._

_Merci à Hitsu pour la Bêta-lecture 3  
Traduction avec la permission de l'auteur originale : Emynn_

_Titre original : This Unavoidable Thing Between Us - /works/1713137_

_Lien vers ses fanfics : /users/emynn/pseuds/emynn  
Lien vers ses fanfics HP : /users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn_

_La pression d'une première ligne_

C'était une angoisse avec laquelle Harry Potter était bien trop familier.

La phrase qui donnerait le ton pour l'histoire toute entière, préparant le lecteur pour (espérons-le) un voyage émotionnel au travers des pages. Une personne, dans un endroit, avec un problème, qu'il verrait décrit une fois, tout proprement prêt pour le lecteur, au tout début ? Les vrais premières lignes établissent l'ambiance, donnant un aperçu de ce qui arrive, et mettant toute l'histoire en mouvement.

Pour faire court, l'introduction peut soit casser, soit créer l'oeuvre entière.

Et maintenant, c'est là qu'était Harry, comme il le savait, au point de départ du conte d'un de ses personnages, et il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il ressentait à ce propos.

_Quel foutu désastre._

Calmement, avec attention, il ouvrit la porte et fit un pas dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Cela faisait près de 20 ans qu'il n'était pas venu ici. À l'époque, l'école brillait, scintillait presque grâce aux rénovations qui avaient suivi la fin de la guerre. Elle éclatait littéralement d'une énergie presque maladive, _recouvrir, renouveler, bouger, avancer._ Elle semblait plus calme à présent, comme si elle était revenue à elle-même, en paix.

Le cœur d'Harry battait si fort qu'il était surpris de ne pas l'entendre résonner dans le hall.

Mais il avait été d'accord de venir ici, et il n'allait pas revenir en arrière maintenant. Ses poings se serrèrent fermement le long de son corps, il avança rapidement vers la salle des professeurs. Quelques élèves le croisèrent en trottinant et lui lançant des regards curieux, mais avancèrent rapidement. Harry se dit que c'était logique d'aussi loin qu'il le savait, la presse n'avait pas réussi à obtenir un seul cliché récent de lui ces dix dernières années, et avec ses cheveux plus longs, qui couvraient facilement sa cicatrice, on ne reconnaissait presque plus l'Élu.

« Vous croyez que je me soucie de ce que vous pensez ? Vous n'étiez même pas un souhait dans le scrotum de votre père, alors que la guerre faisait rage. »

Harry se figea. Il ne pouvait se méprendre sur cette voix. Même après toutes ces années. _Merde_, il aurait du réalisé que Séverus serait là. Il jeta un œil à sa montre. Il avait encore du temps. Il pouvait courir maintenant, s'excuser-

« Harry ! Désolée d'être en retard. J'étais à un réunion qui n'en finissait pas. », dit Hermione. Elle le prit sans ses bras, le serrant très fort.

« Parce que tu n'en finissais pas de parler, pas vrai ? » la taquina Harry.

« Eh bien, il était clair que personne ne comprenait l'importance du sujet, » dit Hermione. Elle le serra une dernière fois avant de le relâcher. « Y allons-nous ? »

« Hermione, attends, » dit Harry, attrapant son bras.

« Séverus est là. »

Son sourire s'estompa. « Je sais. Ça va aller ? »

« Tu savais ? Et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que - »

« Hermione. »

« Bon, » elle soupira. « Je ne te l'ai pas dit. Mais j'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour te faire sortir du Connemara. Et tu avais l'air intéressé par cette commémoration... »

« Intéressé ! » s'exclama Harry. « J'ai dit que je n'étais pas sûr si je pouvais supporter ça, même après vingt ans. »

« _Mais _que ça pourrait valoir le coup d'être dans le comité juste pour être sûr qu'ils ne fassent pas n'importe quoi de cet événement. »

Harry se frotta l'arrête du nez. « Hermione, tu sais - »

« Harry ! Hermione ! Je pensais avoir entendu vos voix. Vous ne voulez pas entrer ? »

Jetant un dernier regard à Hermione, Harry suivit Percy Weasley dans la salle des professeurs.

Aussitôt qu'il eut pénétré dans la pièce, les yeux d'Harry se dirigèrent vers Séverus. Ce dernier, bien sûr, ne fit rien pour reconnaître la présence d'Harry, et continua de faire

grise mine, une de ses mains tapant impatiemment sur la table.

Harry eut le souffle coupé.

« Viens, » murmura Hermione, prenant Harry par le coude. « Prenons place »

« Nous attendons juste la directrice McGonagall pour pouvoir commencer. » dit Percy. « Avez-vous tous les deux déjà rencontré notre préfet et notre préfète ? Monsieur Maxwell Vederian et Mademoiselle Eliza Flowers sont ici pour donner leur opinion du point de vue des élèves pour ce projet. »

Séverus renifla. Incapable de se retenir, Harry tourna la tête vers lui, mais Séverus était toujours déterminé à regarder partout ailleurs, sauf vers Harry.

« Pardonnez-moi du retard. », dit McGonagall, en entrant dans la pièce et s'asseyant à côté du Maître des Potions. « J'ai dû emmener Patil à l'infirmerie. »

Percy hocha la tête. « Très bien. Commençons »

Ils débutèrent avec ce qu'Harry savait déjà : le Ministère prévoyait un événement spécial pour commémorer le 20ème anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard, et pour cela, avait rassemblé un petit comité pour superviser cette tâche. Ils avaient juste moins de 5 mois pour planifier le -

« Un bal, bien sûr, » dit Percy. « Il aura lieu dans la Grande Salle, avec en gros 300 personnes attendues. Harry, je crois que je parle au nom de tout le monde en disant que tu devrais faire un discours. »

Ignorant le reniflement de Séverus, Harry secoua la tête. «Un bal ? Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

« Eh bien, si », dit Percy. « Ça me semble un moyen approprié de marquer un tel événement historique, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Approprié n'est pas le terme que j'utiliserais » murmura Harry.

« Je t'assure que ça sera fait avec goût », dit Percy « Nous ne parlons pas d'un bal de Noël avec les « Weird Sisters », ce sera un événement digne, une occasion de méditer. »

« C'est ça, de méditer sur les cents Gallions que vous soutirerez à chaque personne présente, » dit Harry.

« Toutes les recettes seront reversées à des organismes caritatifs, » dit Percy en rougissant.

« Choisis par le Ministère ? » se moqua Harry.

« Bien sûr. Je pense bien que c'est le meilleur moyen d'utiliser cet argent. »

« Harry, c'est Kingsley le Ministre maintenant », lui rappela gentiment Hermione « Il ne permettrait pas de donner cet argent à n'importe qui. »

« Ça ne change pas le fait que des gens sont _morts_, Hermione », dit Harry ? « Des gens qui avaient la vie entière devant eux et qui en ont été privés, et on veut faire une soirée et danser à l'endroit où l'on comptaient leurs corps. C'est écoeurant. »

« Bien que je comprenne votre point de vue, Potter », dit McGonagall, « nous devons aussi nous rappeler que beaucoup de personnes y ont _vécu, _vous y compris. Les morts ne voudraient pas que nous nous languissions dans notre deuil pendant 20 ans. Le meilleur moyen d'honorer les morts, je crois, c'est de vivre la vie qu'ils auraient voulue. »

Ne s'attardant pas sur les derniers mots de McGonagall, Harry secoua la tête. « C'est juste que ça fait tellement superficiel. Ils méritent mieux que cela. Soyez honnêtes : lors d'un bal, combien de personne vont vraiment se remémorer la raison pour laquelle ils sont là ? Une fois que les discours seront faits, ce sera juste une autre soirée avec du champagne hors de prix et des amuses-gueules »

« Je suis d'accord », dit Hermione. « Il faut faire quelque chose de plus. »

«Nous devons faire un bal », dit Percy.

« Pourquoi, le vin est déjà commandé ? » demanda Séverus sèchement.

« Et les invitations déjà imprimées – attendez. »

Percy se retourna vers Séverus. « Ne me dites pas que vous êtes d'accord avec Harry ! »

« Bien sûr que non » dit Séverus. « Je déteste simplement les bals, et comme cela sera ostensiblement et partiellement en mon honneur, comme l'un de ceux qui ont combattu lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, je crois que j'ai mon mot à dire. »

Percy soupira. « Bien. Alors que nous devons avoir un bal, je veux bien que nous fassions d'autres choses en plus. Quelles sont vos idées ? Gardez à l'esprit que nous sommes le 9 janvier, ce qui nous donne moins de cinq mois pour tout planifier. Flowers, prenez note, s'il vous plaît. »

_Le 9 janvier._

Harry déglutit, sentant le sang battre dans ses oreilles.

Merde, c'était vraiment une erreur de revenir ici. Cela faisait peut-être 17 ans, mais il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, et ça faisait toujours aussi mal. Peut-être même plus, maintenant qu'il voyait que Séverus n'en avait rien à faire.

Et pourquoi devrait-il ? Les gens normaux ne s'accrochent pas à des relations mortes depuis 20 ans. Et ils ne reviennent sûrement pas en espérant que leur ex-amant ait encore des sentiment pour soi, particulièrement après les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés -

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Désolé Percy, est-ce que tu voudrais bien répéter ? »

Hermione serra sa main sous la table, et Harry s'en saisit avec reconnaissance.

Une personne dans un endroit avec un problème.

Oh oui, il avait tous ces éléments maintenant.

Et, malheureusement, cette histoire ne faisait que commencer


	2. Chapter 2

_« _Du brocoli ça te va, Harry ? » cria Hermione depuis la cuisine.

« Bien sûr », dit Harry, et se tournant vers Ron « Alors, le travail ça va ? »

« Ouais, on va dire ça », répondit Ron. « C'est juste qu'après un certain temps, ça fatigue, tu sais ? Je l'admets, parfois je me demande si tu n'avais pas raison en quittant l'Académie. »

Harry ne dit rien. Il y a une semaine, il aurait répondu à Ron avec une plaisanterie, mais maintenant, si peu de temps après avoir vu Séverus et à être submergé par les souvenirs de cette vie passée où il avait honnêtement et brièvement cru qu'il pourrait être Aurore, c'était trop dur. À la place il tourna son attention sur la bibliothèque, et en la parcourant du regard il tomba sur un titre familier. _Un espoir remplacé._

« Mais je reconnais que je dois faire quelque chose pour rester occupé », continua Ron, inclinant la tête vers le livre dans les mains d'Harry. « Je doute de posséder des talents cachés me permettant de gagner ma vie. »

Harry sourit. « Je suis sûr que tu pourrais écrire, si tu le voulais. »

« Ouais, mais non je ne crois pas, mon pote », dit Ron. « C'est juste...ils sont tous plutôt déprimant, n'est-ce pas ? Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à toi quand je les lis, et ça...c'est juste trop dur à lire. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Il serait le premier à admettre qu'il a tiré énormément son inspiration pour ses personnages et ses histoires, de sa propre vie, et vu l'état de choses...eh bien, ses romans n'étaient pas vraiment de légers romans de plage à lire.

« Eh bien, tu as de la chance », dit Harry. « Il semble que celui-ci pourrait être mon dernier. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Ron « Tu prends finalement ta retraite à l'âge respectable de 37 ans ? Où, devrais-je dire, Cathair Duffy prend sa retraite ? »

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas le choix », dit Harry. « Angela – c'est mon éditrice - n'est pas très contente de moi. Elle semble penser que toutes mes histoires se ressemblent. Tu sais, un loup solitaire essayant de donner un sens à tout cela. »

« Ne pourrais-tu pas donner au prochain une fin heureuse ? » demanda Ron. « Ça serait suffisant pour surprendre tout le monde. »

« Si seulement c'était si facile », dit Harry « Je lui ai envoyé les 7 premiers chapitres du manuscrit sur le quel je travaille en ce moment, et elle veut que j'en réécrive la majeur partie. Je dois prouver que je suis capable de prendre une nouvelle direction, ou, eh bien, je devrais réellement prendre une nouvelle direction. »

Ron grimaça. « Pas de chance. »

Hermione les appela pour le dîner, ce dont Harry lui fut extrêmement reconnaissant. Dans le grand schéma de la vie, ses problèmes avec son éditrice étaient les derniers de ses soucis, mais ça n'arrangeait pas son humeur non plus.

« Pas de Hugo, ce soir ? » demanda Harry, entamant son poulet rôti.

« Il passe tous les mardis au Terrier » expliqua Hermione. « Nous pourrions y passer plus tard, si tu veux. »

« Ouais, peut-être », dit Harry. Ils ne le feraient pas, et ils le savaient. Le Terrier n'était plus un foyer pour Harry, et ce, depuis longtemps.

« Alors, comment s'est passée la réunion ? » demanda Ron.

« Très productive », répondit Hermione. «Harry a eu une idée fantastique. »

« Ouais ? Pas étonnant. »

Harry renifla. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu trouves ça si ingénieux. Ça aurait dû être une solution évidente pour qui que ce soit prenant plus de 5 minutes pour réfléchir à quoi faire. »

« Donc, un bal alors ? » demanda Ron en ricana.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Apparemment nous ne pouvons y échapper. Tous le monde aime les bals. C'est gravé dans le marbre. Mais nous pouvons envisager d'autres choses pour se remémorer les victimes aussi. »

« À la place de faire juste un bal, nous prévoyons une série d'événements pour honorer les victimes », dit Hermione. « L'argent récolté lors de ces événements, ira à plusieurs organismes caritatifs et causes qui ont du sens. Nous devons encore déterminer lesquels, mais un grosse partie sera reversée à la Société Britannique des Loups-Garous. »

Ron hocha la tête. « Quels genre d'événements ? »

« Eh bien, malheureusement nous n'avons pas le temps de prévoir un événement par victime », dit Hermione, bien qu'Harry la voyait déjà prévoir cela pour le 50ème anniversaire « Mais pouvons en faire un par mois, et cela culminera avec le bal du 5 mai, avec une danse de la Saint Valentin, en mémoire de Lavande Brown, pour les élèves. »

« Une quoi ? » s'exclama Ron. « Je vais devoir parler avec Rosie. »

« Tu ne feras rien », dit fermement Hermione. « Elle ira avec ses amis et passera un merveilleux moment. Maintenant, en mars aura lieu un concert qui sera ouvert au public. »

« Tonks ? » demanda Ron.

Harry acquiesça, il pouvait encore voir Tonks dans ses t-shirts des « Weird Sisters », dansant au milieu de la pièce, frappant les meubles et les chaises, alors qu'elle chantait à tue-tête de fausses mélodies. « Nous avons encore du travail pour certaines actions, mais espérons qu'il y aura des chanteurs enthousiastes. »

« Ça a l'air plus marrant qu'une danse de la Saint Valentin », dit Ron. Il fait une pause. « Et qu'en est-il d'avril ? »

Hermione prit la main de Ron. « Un journée amusante des élèves le premier avril », dit-elle calmement. « Nous voulions demander à George s'il voulait s'en occuper ».

Ron hocha la tête. « Alors le bal en mai ? » demanda-t-il, la voie cassée.

« Ainsi qu'un hommage avec les baguette allumées, le 2 », dit Harry. « Et les élèves veulent travailler sur une peinture murale, qui sera révélée aussi en mai. »

« Bien, alors », dit Ron, son visage redevenant plus joyeux. « On dirait que vous deux allez être bien occupés les prochains mois. » Il s'adossa dans sa chaise, reposant sa tête sur ses mains. « C'est pourquoi je ne participe à aucun comité. »

« Non, mais tu as épousé quelqu'un qui le fait. » fit remarquer Hermione. « Tu vas aussi devoir te salir les mains. »

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « J'aurais dû m'en douter. »

« Mmmmhh » Hermione bu une gorgée d'eau. « Tu sais, Harry, tu vas passer beaucoup de temps ici les prochains mois. Si tu veux, tu es le bienvenu dans notre chambre d'ami. Ce sera plus facile que d'aller et venir chez toi »

Son ton était banal, mais il était clair, par le calme absolu qui régnait dans la pièce, que Ron et elle avait préparé cette conversation avec attention. Ce n'était pas nouveau, les deux ne cachaient pas qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise avec le fait qu'Harry vivait seul, sur une colline isolée du Connemara, bien qu'ils l'avaient exprimé moins souvent, les années passant.

« Merci », dit Harry. « Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. »

Il avait les excuses habituelles sur les lèvres - il aimait le calme paisible de son cottage, il avait besoin de temps pour travailler sur son prochain roman, il était si habitué à vivre seul qu'il ferait un terrible colocataire – mais alors Ron, comme d'habitude, alla au cœur des choses.

« Rogue ? » demanda-t-il, ignorant en apparence le regard que lui lança Hermione. Il fut moins ignorant, cependant, du coup qu'elle lui donna sous la table, et il poussa un cri.

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas exactement une agréable surprise de le voir aujourd'hui. » dit Harry « Particulièrement, quand certains amis de ma connaissance auraient pu me prévenir. »

« Désolé, mon pote » dit Ron. « Je voulais, mais Hermione ne pensait pas que tu accepterais de participer au comité si tu avais été au courant. »

« Et vous ne croyez pas que cette une décision que j'aurais pu prendre par moi-même ? »

« C'est bon de te voir à l'extérieur, Harry », dit Ron, la voix calme. « Nous nous inquiétons pour toi. »

Harry soupira et enleva ses lunettes, passant la main sur son visage. « Je sais. Et j'apprécie que vous vous souciez de moi. Mais quand je suis ici...tout fait mal. Ça me blesse physiquement. Je croyais que peut-être avec le temps, ça s'en irait, mais ça me submerge autant maintenant qu'il y a vingt ans. »

« Oh, Harry », dit Hermione. Elle vint derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras. « Je suis si désolée. J'aurais dû y réfléchir d'avantage. Je n'ai vraiment pas réalisé que ça serait aussi dur pour toi. »

« C'est bon », dit Harry, lui tapotant la main, gêné. Il attrapa ses lunettes et les remit sur le nez. « Je ne savais pas moi-même, alors comment aurais-tu pu le savoir ? »

« Quand même... »

« C'est du pudding ? » interrompit Harry. Il avait besoin de mettre fin à la discussion maintenant, sentant le besoin de rentrer chez lui.

Hermione hocha la tête et retourna à sa place. « Bien sûr. Et que dirais-tu d'un gâteau au chocolat ? »

Harry força un sourire sur son visage. « Ça sonne bien. »


	3. Chapter 3

Harry trébucha en sortant de sa cheminée, soupirant immédiatement de soulagement alors que sa vision se stabilisait sur son salon. Malgré le fait qu'il vivait de son utilisation des mots, il avait toujours du mal à trouver les bons mots pour décrire à quel point ce cottage était vital pour son bien-être. Bien sûr, c'était petit et honnêtement assez vieux, avec des lambris couvrant presque tous les murs du rez-de-chaussée. Mais Harry pouvait voir les pics acérés des Douze Pins depuis chaque fenêtre de l'arrière de la maison, et sortir par la porte de devant pour se retrouver tout près de la baie. Combien de matins avait-il pris son thé et s'était assis sur les escaliers pour regarder les loutres et les phoques jouer dans l'eau ? La ville la plus proche, une ville de pécheurs, était à environ 12 km, assez proche pour y aller si nécessaire, mais assez loin pour qu'il ne soit pas dérangé par les passants.

C'était une vie tranquille. Mais alors qu'Harry avait été seul pendant près de 20 ans, il ne se sentait pas vraiment seul. Bien sûr, il y avait eu des moments, quand il venait d'emménager ici, où sont cœur était encore à vif et douloureux. Alors l'isolement avait été un mal nécessaire, pour s'assurer qu'il ne fasse pas quelque chose de positivement idiot comme d'aller supplier Séverus de lui dire ce qui n'avait pas marché et de le reprendre.

Mais non. Au fil des années, le besoin de compagnie d'Harry, s'était estompé. Il avait eu brièvement un animal, un Collie assez grognon, qui s'était présenté à sa porte à peu près 3 ans après son arrivée. Elle avait été une chienne loyale qui aimait dormir près du feu pendant qu'Harry écrivait et qui volait les restes de son assiette. Elle mourut 5 ans plus tard, Harry en avait fait son deuil, mais il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de la remplacer. Il avait eu de la chance avec Casey ce genre de chance n'arrivait jamais deux fois.

Harry posa son sac à dos sur le canapé et se dirigea vers l'étage. Peut-être qu'il arriverait à écrire un peu ce soir, cela lui calmerait suffisamment l'esprit pour qu'il puisse s'endormir avant que le soleil ne se lève.

À la suggestion d'Angela, il avait caché son manuscrit dans un tiroir pour qu'il puisse recommencer de zéro. Il jeta quelques points de son histoire originale, en espérant qu'il puisse en sauver quelque chose.

Il y avait son personnage principal, Robert, qui avait enfin couper le cordon avec sa famille après des années de maltraitance. Il avait quitté son travail et avait déménagé pour recommencer une nouvelle vie, où il allait apprendre que la seule personne sur laquelle il pouvait compter, était lui-même.

Harry ferma les yeux.

Angela avait raison.

C'était presque la même histoire qu'il avait écrit trois fois avant ça.

« Merde », murmura-t-il. Comment en était-il arrivé à ce point ? Plus encore, comment allait-il se sortir de ce trou ? Il ne pouvait écrire que ce qu'il connaissait, mais il semblait qu'il avait complètement épuisé sa connaissance...sur tout, vraiment.

Légèrement poussé par les événement de cette journée, son esprit s'approcha d'un endroit dangereux...sa première histoire.

Elle était différente de ce qu'il avait publié, mais c'était parce que tout était différent alors. Il ne l'avait jamais finie d'abord parce que c'était trop douloureux de s'y plonger, ensuite, des années plus tard, Harry ne se sentait pas digne même de toucher ces pages. Il ne pouvait se défaire du sentiment qu'il salirait une œuvre qui était à l'époque pleine de promesses.

Harry enleva ses lunettes et se frotta les yeux, soudainement épuisé. Tout se passait si bien dans sa petite vie, ici, mais cette journée l'avait secoué au plus profond de lui-même.

Et, grâce à ce comité, il devait recommencer dans deux semaines.

Oh, oui. Ces 5 mois seraient très longs


	4. Chapter 4

Le jour de la réunion du comité arriva plus vite qu'Harry ne l'avait pensé. Il n'était arrivé à se concentrer qu'à peine plus de quelques minutes par jour suite à la première réunion. Puis cela avait été suivi de jours de productivité intense – des heures d'écriture, suivi par l'expulsion de la dite écriture dans le feu – suivi par la soudaine réalisation que la prochaine réunion était dans quelques jours, ce qui envoya la concentration d'Harry entièrement en enfer.

Angela allait lui faire la peau.

Il n'était pas plus facile de marcher dans Poudlard aujourd'hui que ça ne l'était deux semaines auparavant. Le cœur d'Harry battait tout autant dans sa poitrine et il sentait ses mains transpirer, alors qu'il était assailli par les souvenirs. Ici, à sa gauche, l'alcôve où il avait trouvé refuge pendant la bataille il avait serré les dents quand il avait vu deux Manges-mort stupéfixer un première année, mais ne pouvait pas mettre en danger sa position à ce moment-là. Puis, juste devant, c'est là qu'il avait vu Cho Chang recevoir un sort en plein cœur avant de s'effondrer sur le sol de pierre. C'était un miracle qu'elle ait survécu.

Il trembla. Ces souvenirs malheureux se déroulaient devant des yeux comme quand il avait 17 ans, est-ce qu'ils s'effaceraient un jour ? Il enviait les élèves qui circulaient autour de lui, se hâtant vers leur prochain cours. Il donnerait tout pour pouvoir voir Poudlard simplement comme un vieux château, plutôt que comme un froid mausolée.

« Potter. Tu es là tôt. »

Harry se retourna et fit face à Séverus, déterminé à ne pas laisser son ex-amant le voir s'effondrer. « Ouais, je le reconnais. Mais toi aussi. »

« J'ai fermé la boutique à midi », dit Séverus. « C'est plus facile de fermer plus tôt, que de faire sortir le rush de l'après-midi »

« Je ne me souviens pas que tu avais autant de problème avec ça avant. » dit Harry. Il rougit c'était si facile de retomber dans les vieilles habitudes. Pour un cour instant, il avait même oublié la manière abrupte dont Séverus et lui avaient terminé les choses.

Les lèvres du Maître des Potions se relevèrent. « J'ose dire que non. »

Harry avait la gorge sèche. Merlin, le seul fait d'être en présence de Séverus, lui mettait les nerf à vif. Être seul avec lui et si proche, c'était écrasant. Il pouvait voir les nouvelles rides qui était apparues au fil des ans sur son visage, les mèches argentées qui parsemaient ses cheveux. Harry espérait d'un côté que quelqu'un vienne le sauver du regard intense de l'homme et d'un autre côté, qu'ils puissent rester tous les deux dans leur bulle privée pour le reste de la journée.

« Alors, comment vont les affaires ? » demanda Harry. Il devait dire quelque chose, après tout, et c'était aussi inoffensif que n'importe quel autre sujet.

« Bien, bien. » répondit Séverus, d'un air absent. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant Harry. « Comment dors-tu ? »

Harry chancela. _Comment dors-tu ?_

Faiblement, il eut conscience de secouer la tête et de donner une réponse neutre, mais mentalement, il était de retour 19 ans en arrière, quand il était entré pour la première fois dans la boutique de Séverus. Il s'entraînait à l'Académie alors, bien qu'entraînement était un mot trop léger, se tuer grâce à ses cours avancés de duel serait plus juste. Il était enfin sur le chemin du retour bien après minuit, son corps douloureux et son esprit épuisé, mais entièrement incapable de dormir. Un désespoir profond l'avait conduit à la boutique de Séverus en recherche une potion avec des effets addictifs minimaux qui lui permettrait de dormir.

« _Comment dormez-vous, Potter ? »_

La voix de Séverus avait été coupante, professionnelle. Harry lui en avait été reconnaissant Hermione avait tout le temps l'air préoccupée à chaque fois qu'Harry mentionnait le fait qu'il ne dormait pas beaucoup. Au moins le ton de Séverus avait fait sentir à Harry qu'il n'était pas anormal. Le fait que personne d'autre n'était dans la boutique à ce moment là, l'avait aussi fait se sentir plus à l'aise. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était que Le Prophète en fasse les premières lignes de la une le lendemain.

Bien sûr, ce moment n'avait pas duré longtemps.

« _Il y a une quantité innombrable de médicaments moldus qui vous rendraient inconscient pour la nuit entière. Pourquoi n'essayez-vous pas l'un de ceux-__là__ ? »_

Ça avait suffi. Toute l'anxiété, la colère, la folie dû à l'épuisement d'Harry étaient remontées à la surface ? Il avait hurlé sur l'homme et sur n'importe qui d'autre qui avait pensé entrer dans la boutique, n'en n'ayant plus rien à faire de quoi que ce soit.

« _Je ferme les yeux et je vois des corps, Rogue ! Je vois voler des sorts que je ne peux pas bloquer et tomber des gens que je ne peux pas rattraper. Je vous vois sur le sol, le sang giclant de votre foutue gorge, et je vo__i__s tout ça, Rogue, au seul moment où j'aurais juste besoin d'un instant de paix __mais__ je ne peux. Pas. Dormir. »_

Harry n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait hurlé.. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'une fois qu'il eu fini, sa voix était cassée, et il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis des années. Il avait à un moment glisser sur le sol, et restait là, accroupi, la poitrine se soulevant, reposant sa tête dans ses mains pendant qu'il attendait que Séverus dise quelque chose.

À la place, le Maître des Potions avait tendu un verre contenant une substance froide et claire, à Harry

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Un Philtre Calmant ? »_

C'était ce moment-là qui avait marqué l'esprit du jeune homme? Il en avait parlé à Séverus plus tard. Bien sûr, ce dernier avait rit et l'avait traité de ridicule, mais Harry avait toujours secrètement cru qu'il en avait été content. Parce que c'était à cet instant précis, cet instant où Séverus avait gloussé et ses doigts avaient effleuré légèrement sa main, le remplissant d'une chaleur étrange et puissante. Il su à ce moment-là qu'ils avaient quelque chose de spécial. Une connexion, un lien… qu'importe ce que c'était, c'était plus puissant que tout ce qu'Harry avait jamais ressenti. Ça les avait rassemblé, cela avait été cristallisé à cet instant unique.

« _Oh, oui. Le plus puissant connu par l'homme : de l'eau. Buvez, Potter. »_

Harry avait bu avec gratitude, ne regardant pas vers le haut avant d'avoir fini la dernière goutte. Quand il a eu fini, il avait été frappé par le regard de Séverus. Il y avait de la compassion, de la préoccupation, et, encore plus, de la compréhension.

Harry avait pris sa main, s'attendant presque à ce que Séverus la repousse. Mais à la place, ils étaient simplement restés là, agenouillés sur le sol, tenus ensemble par ce seul point de contact. Ça avait été sa ligne de vie, la première fois depuis des années, qu'Harry s'était senti protégé.

Et cela avait été le début de la plus grande histoire d'amour de sa vie.

Bien sûr, ça ne faisait plus de grande différence maintenant. Deux décennies plus tard et il en était réduit à discuter de tout et de rien avec l'homme qui, une semaine après cette rencontre du destin, avait violemment embrassé Harry jusqu'à ce qu'ils jouissent tous les deux dans leurs pantalons. Et plus encore, Harry en était heureux, parce qu'au moins ce n'était pas un antagonisme hostile.

Il mettait décidément la barre très bas.

« Tu as l'air épuisé », fit remarqué le professeur, et Harry eut le sentiment qu'il parlait depuis plus longtemps.

« Juste une conséquence de la vieillesse », dit Harry, espérant que sa voix passe pour légère et neutre. « J'ai presque 40 ans maintenant, tu sais ? »

Les yeux de Séverus se rétrécirent. « De toute évidence. Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai quelques potions qui pourraient t'être utiles si tu veux t'arrêter à la boutique. »

Harry baissa les yeux, effrayé de rencontrer le regard de l'homme en face de lui.

Celui-ci avait toujours été capable de dire exactement ce qu'il pensait, ce qui était très dangereux en cet instant. « Merci », dit-il, « J'apprécie . »

Et pour son malheur, il le pensait


	5. Chapter 5

Harry emmena sa tasse de thé dehors, s'asseyant sur son rocher préféré. Il avait une cavité assez profonde, ce qui faisait qu'on y était confortablement assis pendant des heures. Il écrivait beaucoup ici, pour le plus grand chagrin d'Angela. Elle était encore persuadée de pouvoir convaincre Harry d'utiliser un jour un ordinateur. « Sacrés écrivains, » soupirait-elle à chaque fois qu'Harry et elle se rencontraient pour discuter de son manuscrit. « Toujours si romantique avec vos feuilles et vos stylos. Je ne serais pas surprise que vous écriviez avec de l'encre et une plume. »

Ça faisait toujours rire Harry. Il n'avait jamais pensé à écrire avec autre chose. Il n'avait juste jamais mentionné à Angela que les copies qu'il lui envoyait étaient faites avec l'aide de sa baguette et non d'une imprimante.

Harry soupira profondément, inspirant l'odeur de la baie. Il faisait un peu frais, et à en juger par les nuages, il allait bientôt pleuvoir, mais Harry avait vraiment besoin d'être à cet endroit précis.

C'était, peut-être, le moment de faire face à une vérité qui mettait mal à l'aise. Quand Harry avait emménagé dans le cottage, c'était pour fuir un moment douloureux de sa vie. Il se souvenait l'avoir expliqué à Hermione et Ron - Il avait besoin de paix et de calme, de temps loin de la folie du monde sorcier en reconstruction, pour qu'il puisse, lui aussi, guérir.

Alors que les année passaient, il avait commencé à se demander s'il restait ici ,moins parce qu'il l'aimait ou plus parce qu'il avait toujours et encore le besoin de se dérober à son passé. Sa réaction à Pourdlard était troublante. Ron et Hermione avait combattu lors des mêmes batailles que lui, et ils étaient capable de marcher librement dans Poudlard sans être accablés de souvenirs horribles.

Il semble qu'il ait cru qu'il était un adulte, en pleine santé et fonctionnel alors qu'en fait, il n'était couvert que de pansements.

« Où est ton courage de Griffondor, Potter ? » demanda-t-il. Plus jeune, il n'aurait même pas eu besoin d'y réfléchir. Il serait retourner immédiatement à Poudlard pour affronter ses peurs. Il avait combattu un Basilik et des détraqueurs avant même que sa voix ne mue. Il pouvait affronter quelques mauvais souvenirs.

Il secoua la tête. Tout était trop. Cela avait semblé tolérable quand Séverus était à ses côtés. Et peut-être que l'homme n'avait été qu'un pansement de plus, mais d'une certaine manière, Harry pensait que non. Il pouvait parler au Maître des Potions sans peur d'être jugé. Ils partageaient tellement de peurs et de cauchemars identiques. Il poussait Harry à les confronter, avancer, à prouver qu'il était plus que juste l'Élu, le tueur de Voldemort.

« Tu as la vie entière devant toi » lui avait dit Séverus tant de fois. « Vis-la selon tes propres termes. »

Harry s'était senti fort avec lui. Il se battait encore pour faire face, oui, mais c'était un combat qu'il savait pouvoir gagner un jour. Séverus lui avait fait sentir que les choses iraient mieux dans le futur.

_Jusqu'à ce que Séverus dise qu'il ne voulait plus de toi._

Oui, Harry devait se souvenir de ça. Peu importe combien Séverus avait été cordial à la réunion d'aujourd'hui, il n'avait pas donné de signe qu'il voulait plus qu'une relation décontractée avec Harry. Il se sentait même embarrassé du sentiment de chaleur qui l'avait envahi quand Séverus lui avait dit de passer à la boutique pour la potion. Étant un homme d'affaire, bien sûr qu'il voulait établir une clientèle régulière. Ce n'était pas à cause d'une préoccupation quelconque du bien-être d'Harry.

C'était terminé depuis longtemps.

Harry avala le reste de son thé et fit la grimace.

Il faudrait plus qu'une coupe d'Earl Grey pour résoudre ce problème.


	6. Chapter 6

La Saint Valentin avait depuis longtemps cessé d'avoir un sens pour Harry. Il n'avait jamais profité de cette journée et l'une des plus grandes satisfactions dans le fait de vivre seul dans le Connemara, c'est qu'il pouvait la célébrer comme il le voulait : en l'ignorant complètement.

Devoir se rendre à Poudlard pour la dernière réunion avant la danse de la Saint Valentin de Lavande, lui donna encore plus de raison d'haïr ce jour. Des décorations rouges et roses vives ornaient chaque millimètre du château, avec des filles trottinant en gloussant et les garçons rougissants et penauds. Des chérubins dorés voletaient, jetant des confettis en forme de cœur au dessus de tous ceux qui circulaient dans l'école, en chantant des chansons d'amour, et plusieurs premières années couraient dans les couloirs, livrant des roses rouges.

Harry secoua la tête. Il ne devrait pas être si dur. Il savait que les élèves avaient payé pour tout ça, et que l'argent allait à la fondation pour la Commémoration du 20ème Anniversaire. Il devrait être content que les efforts de Maxwell et Eliza aient eu autant de succès. Il était content en fait, et hautement soulagé.

Mais ça ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était soulagé aussi de ne plus être élève à Poudlard.

La salle des professeurs, heureusement, avait échappé à l'indignité d'être ornée de napperons et de cœurs en papier, et Harry s'installa rapidement. Percy le salua de la tête, mais s'excusa un instant après pour s'occuper d'un problème au ministère. Quand il partit, naturellement, Séverus entra.

« Potter » salua-t-il en s'asseyant en face de lui.

« Hey » dit Harry. Il ne savait plus comment d'adresser à lui maintenant. Malgré la manière dont cela s'était terminé entre eux, Rogue n'existait plus dans son esprit. Après les discussions innombrables tard le soir qui durait jusqu'au lever du jour, des heures à être assis devant le feu, s'apaisant dans la présence de l'autre, et le sexe, Merlin le sexe, il n'y avait que Séverus qui restait. Qui apparemment n'avait aucun problème à revenir au nom de Potter, mais pour Harry, c'était comme la plus offensante des insultes.

Ils étaient silencieux, aucun d'eux cherchant à regarder l'autre dans les yeux. Alors, toujours sans un mot, Séverus sorti un flacon de sa robe et le glissa sur la table vers Harry.

« Comme tu n'es pas venu dans ma boutique, j'ai pris la liberté de concocter cela pour toi », fit ce dernier. « Une seule goutte sous la langue, 10 minutes avant de te coucher devrait suffire. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Ouah. Merci. Hum, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi... »

« Je ne veux pas de ton argent, Potter. » coupa le professeur.

_Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Harry mourrait d'envie de le lui demander, mais à la place il regarda simplement le flacon dans ses mains. « Eh bien, c'est super, alors. Merci. »

Séverus hocha la tête ? « Si tu étais venu, j'aurais pu l'adapter à tes besoins, mais ça devrait aller. C'est une aide à l'endormissement très puissante sans risque d'addiction. Je conseillerais cependant d'éviter d'en prendre ce soir si tu veux impressionner ta Valentine. Une fois pris, tu dormiras pendant 8 heures. »

Harry renifla. « Je ne crois pas que ça sera un problème. »

« Vraiment », dit Séverus, levant un sourcil. « Toujours aussi sûr de ton endurance, même à ton âge ? »

« Non », dit Harry, « C'est plutôt que je n'ai pas de Valentine à impressionner. »

« Intéressant, même pas mademoiselle Weasley ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était à nouveau célibataire. »

« Ouais, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle attende que je l'appelle » dit Harry. Sa relation avec Ginny s'était rapidement désintégrée il y a des années. Ils s'étaient séparés alors qu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard, mais toute possibilité d'une réconciliation s'était évanouie après qu'Harry soit resté au Terrier pendant une semaine après la fin de sa relation avec Séverus. Dévasté par le rejet de celui-ci et fatigué des essais pas très subtiles d'entremetteuse de Molly, Harry s'était énervé un soir au dîner, criant qu'il ne serait jamais amoureux de Ginny et qu'ils devaient laisser sa vie sentimentale tranquille.

Ce n'était pas la faute de Molly. Elle ne savait pas que son professeur et lui sortaient ensemble. Personne ne le savait, sauf Ron et Hermione. Elle croyait juste qu'Harry se débattait avec ce qu'il devait faire de sa vie après avoir quitter l'Académie. Mais les dommages étaient faits. Malgré un échange d'excuses gênées le lendemain, Harry avait réalisé qu'il était temps pour lui de bouger. Il avait acheté son cottage 3 jours plus tard et n'avait jamais – bon, bien moins souvent qu'il ne pensait le faire - regardé en arrière.

Percy entra à nouveau dans la salle, avec McGonagall, Eliza et Maxwell sur ses talons. Un instant plus tard Hermione se glissa sur le siège à côté d'Harry et la réunion commença.

« Mademoiselle Flowers, pouvez-vous nous faire un rapport sur ce que nous a rapporté la danse de Saint Valentin de Lavande jusqu'à maintenant ? » demanda Percy, déroulant un long parchemin.

« Nous avons requis un don de 20 mornilles pour ceux qui voulaient participer à la danse ce vendredi. » dit Eliza. « Nous avons vendu 400 tickets jusqu'à présent, avec certains donnant plus, d'autre moins. Ce qui nous fait un revenu de 496 Gallions, 9 Mornilles et 7 Noises. »

« Et pour les chocolats, les fleurs et caetera ? » demanda Percy, ne levant pas les yeux de sa prise de notes.

« En tout, nous avons une sommes de 543 Gallions, 3 Mornilles et 9 noises. »

La mâchoire d'Harry tomba, il ne sait pas à combien il s'était attendu de la part des élèves mais sûrement pas à cette somme.

« Nous avons aussi organisé une tombola ce soir, donc le total sera encore plus élevé. » ajouta Maxwell. « Nous pensons qu nous dépasserons les 560 Gallions facilement, mais nous espérons atteindre les 600. »

Percy repoussa les lunettes sur son nez. « Bien, bien. Bien joué. Rappelez-moi de contacter Gringott par le réseau de cheminée tout de suite après cette réunion. »

Eliza et Maxwell échangèrent des sourires, et Harry était certains que ces deux là échangeraient leurs chocolats plus tard, s'ils ne l'avaient déjà fait.

« C'est un bon moment comme un autre pour discuter d'un sujet plus critique. » dit Percy. Il ouvrit sa mallette et sortit deux piles de parchemins. Il en passa un à sa gauche et l'autre à sa droite. « Je vous distribue deux listes. La première énumère les victimes de la Bataille de Poudlard. La deuxième contient le nombre des organismes de charité de valeur. Notez, s'il vous plaît, qu'il s'agit d'une liste non exhaustive, elle va servir à générer nos idées. »

« Je crois que l'intention était de choisir des organismes qui auraient un sens spécial pour les victimes, non ? » demanda McGonagall en regardant la liste.

« Bien sûr » toussa Percy. « Je réalise que cette activité peut être... difficile pour beaucoup de gens dans cette pièce. Nous ne sommes pas obligés de décider définitivement aujourd'hui, mais nous devrions au moins trouver quelques accords. »

Harry n'avait même pas regardé cette liste. À la place, son regard avait tout de suite été attiré par la liste des morts. Il connaissait ces noms. Il pouvait les réciter par cœur sans même regarder le parchemin. Mais les voir là, le regardant, un rappel douloureux noir sur blanc..._Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Juno Devine._

« Mademoiselle Flowers, Monsieur Vederian, dans ce cas, votre objectivité pourrait être extrêmement val- »

« Manque-t-il une page ? » demanda Harry

Percy fronça les sourcils. « Pardon ? »

« Il manque des gens dans ces pages » dit Harry, « Beaucoup de gens. Beaucoup plus de gens qu'il n'y en a sur cette liste ont été tués. »

« Eh bien, oui, pour toute la guerre, mais je crois que nous n'avons mis que ceux qui ont été tués lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. »

Harry secoua la tête, s'agitant. « Non, où sont Vincent Crabbe ? Bellatrix Black ? »

Les yeux de Percy s'élargirent de surprise. « Eh bien, bien sûr que nous n'avons pas inclus les Manges-Morts. »

« Pourquoi non ? » demanda Harry. « Ils sont aussi morts. »

« Mais c'était des Manges-Morts » interrompit Maxwell. « Pourquoi voudriez vous les honorer ? De plus, c'est bien Bellatrix qui a tué votre parrain, non ? »

« Ils sont quand même morts » dit Harry. « Ils ont quand même été tués lors de la Bataille » _Il voyait encore leurs corps éparpillés sur le sol. Il avait encore leurs morts dans le cœur._

« Ils ont été la cause de cette bataille pour commencer », dit Percy, comme s'il expliquait un concept de base à un premier année obtus.

Harry se leva, incapable de rester assis plus longtemps. « Non, c'était à cause de Voldemort. Ces gens...oui, certains d'entre eux étaient mauvais. Certains étaient brisés. Certains ont pris la marque juste pour protéger leur propre famille ? Comment pouvons-nous délibérément leur tourner le dos ? »

« Harry. » interrompit Percy.

« Non, » dit Harry, « Ils ont fait d'horribles choses. Et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient horribles ? Mais ils étaient aimés de quelqu'un, à un moment, au moins. Et même s'ils ne l'étaient pas...est-ce que ce n'est pas tragique ? Ne peut-on pas avoir une minuscule dose de pitié pour donner un Gallion en leur mémoire pour une cause qui pourrait sauver quelqu'un d'un destin similaire ? »

Percy soupira. « Est-ce que quelqu'un aimerait faire part de son opinion ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec Monsieur Potter », dit McGonagall, faisant à Harry un petit sourire encourageant. « Si nous voulons réellement honorer les victimes de la Bataille de Poudlard, nous devons honorer toutes les victimes. Beaucoup étaient victimes de leurs familles ou de la société avant d'être victimes de la guerre. »

« Eh bien, je suis d'accord avec cela » dit Percy. « Mais ne devrions-nous pas au moins faire la distinction entre ceux qui avaient le mal au fond d'eux et ceux qui avaient des circonstances atténuantes ? »

« Et comment les choisir ? » demanda Harry. « Comment décider qui en est digne ou non ? »

Percy repoussa les lunettes sur son nez. « Bien. D'autres opinions ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec Potter et la directrice. » dit Séverus.

« Moi aussi » dit Hermione, et Eliza et Maxwell acquiescèrent en accord.

« Oh, très bien » renifla Percy, et prenant une nouvelle page de parchemin. « Je suppose que nous devons aussi considérer les morts des Géants aussi »

Harry le fixa.

Percy soupira un grand coup. « Oh, cher Godric. Très bien. »

« La société des relations sorciers-géants fait une très bon travail de promotion de relations pacifiques entre le monde sorcier et les géants. » répondit Hermione.

« Bien sûr que c'est le cas. » dit Percy avec juste une pointe de sarcasme. C'était clair qu'il pensait qu'ils étaient tous fous. « Des suggestions pour les manges-morts ? »

« Peut-être un orphelinat ? » dit Harry, se rappelant les scènes de la Pensine, d'un jeune Tom Marvolo grandissant dans un tel endroit.

« Ou un centre pour ceux qui sont dans des foyers abusifs », dit Hermione. « Sans oublier l'aile psychiatrique à Sainte Mangouste. Vraiment Percy, ce n'est pas aussi difficile que tu le laisse penser. Nous pouvons honorer leurs mémoires en faisant de notre mieux pour que l'histoire ne se répète pas. »

Les battements de son cœur ralentissant enfin à un tempo plus raisonnable, Harry retourna à sa place. Hermione prit sa main sous la table et la serra gentiment. Harry la serra en retour de gratitude, comptant les minutes le séparant du retour dans sa maison, sur son rocher dans la baie.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, il jeta un œil vers Séverus. Il avait été remarquablement calme pendant la discussion, même alors qu'Harry croyait qu'il avait une opinion très forte sur le sujet.

À sa surprise, son regard rencontra celui de Séverus, qui hocha discrètement la tête dans sa direction avant de lever la main pour attirer l'attention de Percy.

Harry s'adossa à sa chaise, soulevant sa poitrine.

_Victoire._


	7. Chapter 7

Si Harry avait trouvé que la Saint Valentin à Poudlard était terrible, la danse fut pire.

Les décorations n'étaient pas différentes de plus tôt dans la semaine, mais il y en avait encore plus. Plus de roses, plus de Cupidons, plus de bonbons en forme de cœur qui débordaient des bols sur les tables drapées de nappes couvertes de cœur.

C'était écoeurant.

Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui retournait l'estomac d'Harry. Il avait toujours réussi à aller et venir aux réunions sans trop attirer l'attention. Cependant, cela s'était apparemment répandu que l'insaisissable Harry Potter participerait à la danse en tant que représentant officiel du comité pour commémorer le 20ème anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard, et tous les yeux qui n'étaient pas fixés sur leur propre chéri, l'étaient sur lui.

C'était dur de croire qu'à une époque, il avait été habitué à ce genre de comportement. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec cela, et il détestait l'attention qu'on lui portait, mais il y a eu un moment dans sa vie où il avait accepté cette attention comme une nuisance inévitable. Mais maintenant cela lui semblait si peu naturel.

Il voyait les élèves le fixer, les yeux grand-ouvert, murmurant son nom. Les parents qui surveillaient, plus que lors du Bal de Noël de ce que se rappelait Harry, étaient encore moins subtiles en le scrutant. La première fois qu'Harry se dirigea vers le saladier de Punch, il avait été accosté par un groupe de sorcières qui avait été déterminé à le faire danser et qui ne voyaient aucun problème à le toucher. C'est pour cela que le jeune homme s'était dépêché de retourner dans un coin de la Grande Salle, oubliant le punch.

Mais même là, il ne se sentit pas à l'abri. Des gens qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré avant le saluèrent comme un vieil ami, lui demandant ce qu'il était devenu et si la rumeur de son retour à Poudlard pour enseigner était vraie. D'autres l'approchèrent pour le féliciter du succès de la danse et lui demandèrent comment allait se dérouler le reste des événements. Harry savait qu'ils ne pensaient pas à mal, mais c'était difficile de s'en souvenir quand la conversation évoluait inévitablement vers les mémoires de la guerre et de ses victimes.

Et d'un autre côté, de tout façon, Harry n'avait pas grand chose à ajouter à de telles discussions, sa mâchoire se serrant de plus en plus avec chaque personne qui essayait de le faire participer à la conversation. Serrer les dents était le seul moyen pour que son cœur ne remonte pas dans sa gorge.

Après qu'un deuxième année aux yeux ébahis, mené par son père souriant et vaguement connu, lui demanda s'il avait été témoin, lorsque Neville Longdubat avait tué « Le serpent de vous-savez-qui », Harry était presque tremblant. Merlin, la manière dont les gens parlaient, comme si cela avait été un match de Quidditch excitant, avec un jeu exceptionnel. Il n'y avait rien d'excitant dans tout cela. L'émotion principale qu'Harry ressentait à propos de ce jour, était l'horreur.

« Potter ! »

Harry soupira de soulagement. L'aboiement furieux de Séverus n'avait jamais sonné aussi glorieux qu'à cet instant.

« Je ne sais pas quel genre de coup tu avais l'intention de faire, mais je t'assure que tu ne me tromperas pas. » Les yeux de Séverus jetaient des flammes, mais Harry pouvait dire à la manière dont il se tenait, qu'il empêchait les autres de s'approcher de lui tout en gardant lui même une distance sauve, et qu'il attendait qu'Harry entre dans son jeu.

« Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ? », dit Harry, faisant appel à l'indignation de sa jeunesse.

« Tu ne l'as jamais su », grogna Séverus. « Mais ça me gêne de faire une scène lors de cette...célébration » Il attrapa le poignet d'Harry, mais d'une manière légère. « Viens. »

Le professeur arrêta de traîner Harry par le bras une fois qu'ils furent sorti de la Grande Salle, mais Harry le suivit quand même le long des couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une salle de classe inutilisée. Il ferma la porte derrière eux et se retourna pour regarder Harry, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

« Tu vas bien ? »

Harry ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait pas. Son souffle venait maintenant en de courtes expirations et il pouvait sentir son cœur battre contre sa cage thoracique. Même s'ils étaient à l'abri, loin des fêtards, il pouvait encore entendre leurs voix tourner dans sa tête, lui posant des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre.

Séverus fronça les sourcils, et sorti de la pièce.

Harry laissa sortir un long soupir tremblant. Bien sûr. Séverus l'avait peut-être sauvé d'une situation tendue, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait avoir quoi que ce soit à faire avec lui. Pourquoi oubliait-il sans arrêt ce détail significatif ? Il se couvrit le visage des mains, combattant la morsure des larmes qui lui venaient dans les yeux, alors qu'il essayait de contrôler sa respiration.

« Bois ça. »

Harry regarda au travers de ses doigts, et un rire presque hystérique sorti de sa bouche.

Séverus tenait un verre d'eau ?

« Philtre Calmant ? », Harry ne put s'empêcher de lui demander.

Un petit sourire apparu sur le visage de Séverus. « Le plus puissant que l'homme connaisse »

Se sentant déjà plus calme, Harry sirota doucement son verre, le liquide froid apaisant ces nerfs à vif.

« Tu n'as pas changé du tout », fit Séverus, émerveillement et incrédulité dans la voix. « J'aurais cru... »

Harry s'hérissa à ce que ça impliquait. « Tu vois, quand tout le monde parle de toi comme une sorte de bête de foire, excuse-moi si je manque de pratique dans la manière de réagir à tout ça. »

Séverus secoua la tête. « Non, je parlais de ce que tu avais dit. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? » Harry prit une longue gorgée d'eau.

« Je pouvais toujours prédire à la seconde où tu devenais mal à l'aise », dit Séverus tranquillement, presque pour lui même. « Tu te renfermes sur toi-même, physiquement, tellement, que je crois toujours que je devais vérifier s'il y a quelqu'un dans la pièce qui t'a infligé le sort de saucissonnage. »

La main d'Harry se serra autour de son verre.

« Puis ta mâchoire », continua Séverus. « Comme si tu voulais que tous tes muscles t'empêchent de crier. Jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à l'endroit où tu étais quand je t'ai enfin rejoint ce soir, tes mains serrant tes robes si fort, que tu pourrais presque les déchirer. »

Harry posa le verre d'eau, encore à moitié plein, sur un bureau proche. Il était trop abasourdi pour continuer de boire.

« J'avais l'habitude de t'atteindre avant ce moment », dit Séverus, cette fois si doucement que ses mots étaient presque inaudibles. Harry n'était pas entièrement sûr que Séverus voulait qu'ils les entendent d'ailleurs. « Je n'aurais jamais voulu que tu déchires tes robes à nouveau. »

_Alors pourquoi ? _Merlin, Harry pourrait poser la question maintenant s'il le voulait, il le savait. C'était la chose la plus proche d'une invitation à apprendre de ce qui était allé si mal, que Séverus s'était retourné si brutalement contre lui, des années auparavant. Mais Harry ne sentait pas particulièrement courageux en cet instant, et si l'explication de l'homme en face de lui se révélait aussi douloureuse que ce qu'Harry imaginait, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait capable de la recevoir. Et ce n'était pas comme si Séverus pouvait le sauver de cela aussi.

« Te sens-tu à nouveau toi-même ? » demanda Séverus, sa voix revenue à la normal.

Harry secoua la tête. Normal est un terme si subjectif.

« Tu devrais finir cette eau. » dit Séverus, montrant le verre.

« Je vais le faire » dit Harry, « Pas la peine de m' peux y retourner. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission. » coupa Séverus.

« Eh bien, n'y vas-tu pas ? » demanda Harry.

« Quand je le voudrai » dit Séverus. Il marcha vers une étagère à l'opposé et commença à parcourir les livres mine de rien.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un autre mot. À la place, Harry s'assit contre un bureau et finit son verre lentement pendant que Séverus feuillette divers livres, tout en lançant des regards furtifs vers Harry. Ça ne sembla pas gênant, même au moment où leurs yeux se rencontrèrent accidentellement. En fait, c'était le moment le plus paisible qu'Harry connut depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard pour les réunions de comité. Harry pouvait presque se souvenir ce que c'était d'être assis dans cette salle de classe et considérer le château comme un foyer.

Quelques temps plus tard, Harry se leva. « Je crois que je vais retrouver Ron et Hermione et rentrer à la maison. » dit-il. « Merci. »

Séverus hocha la tête et remit le livre qu'il était en train de lire sur l'étagère. « Il est temps que je dise au revoir, moi aussi »

« Toi ? » demanda Harry. « Je croyais que tu préférais partir le plus vite et le plus discrètement possible. »

« Peut-être que je suis devenu plus poli et plus prévenant dans mon grand âge. » renifla Séverus.

Harry sourit. « Ouais, c'est ça. »

Il put trouver Ron et Hermione rapidement, et après leur avoir assuré qu'il allait bien et promis qu'il dînerait chez eux dans la semaine, il leur souhaita bonne nuit. Il quitta Poudlard à grand pas, ne voulant pas donner à qui que ce soit l'occasion de l'embrigader dans une conversation.

Mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard en direction de Séverus, debout près de l'entrée, son regard fixé au dessus d'Harry. La tête haute, Harry inclina une dernière fois la tête vers lui, et continua son chemin vers sa maison.


	8. Chapter 8

« Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. »

Harry finit de manger ses dernières potatoes et regarda Hermione. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'avais l'air d'aller mal. »

« Oh, tu sais ce que je veux dire », dit Hermione. « C'est la première fois que tu nous rends visite depuis la naissance d'Hugo et que je ne ressens pas le besoin de te demander si tu manges ou si tu dors bien. »

« et donc... »

« Eh bien, c'est une habitude difficile à effacer. » dit Hermione

« Continue comme ça, mon pote » suggéra Ron. « Maintenant qu'elle a vu que tu avais l'air bien, tu as intérêt à rester comme ça, sinon elle te demandera le double la prochaine fois. »

Harry ricana et retourna à son repas. Hermione pouvait encore être un peu autoritaire parfois, mais aujourd'hui ça ne le dérangea pas. Peut-être, bien sûr, parce qu'elle avait raison. Harry avait pu mieux dormir, grâce à la potion parfaite de Séverus. Il était arrivé à écrire quelques nouvelles idées qui réjouiraient, il l'espérait, Angela. Il avait même sorti sa cape d'invisibilité et était allé voler, la première fois qu'il utilisait son balais depuis 5 ans. Et, encore plus impressionnant dans son esprit, il avait pu participer aux réunions de comité à Poudlard sans que son niveau d'anxiété ne fasse des siennes.

« Les plans pour le concert se déroulent bien ? » demanda Ron.

« Étonnamment, oui » dit Hermione. « Bien que je trouve que ce soit beau qu'on le fasse à l 'anniversaire de Rémus, je m'inquiétais que ce soit trop proche de la danse de la Saint Valentin, mais il semble que beaucoup d'artistes étaient impatients de pouvoir participer, qu'il n'y a eu aucun problème de coordination. »

« Parfait. » dit Ron. « Qui viendra ? Devrais-je aérer mon pantalon en peau de dragon, l' étirer pour que je puisse danser avec ? »

Le visage de Hugo pâlit « Papaaaaa. »

« Non, je pense que ce pantalon peut rester exactement là où il est. » dit Hermione.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Hugo » dit Ron en clignant de l'oeil. « Je peux danser dans n'importe quel accoutrement »

Hugo cligna de l'oeil. « Puis-je sortir de table ? »

« Pas tant que tu n'as pas fini tes asperges. » fit Hermione.

« Alors qui sera sur scène ? » demanda Ron.

« Eh bien , Célestina Warbeck » dit Hermione « Et nous avons 7 sets confirmés en tout. Lorcan d'Eath, The Vibes Twins, Spellbound - »

« Quelqu'un de ce siècle ? » demanda Hugo.

« Tes asperges, Hugo » dit Hermione. « Et, oui. Kikimora, Wicked Jenny, Faerie Knight, et...Circe's Teat. »

« Circe's Teat ? Vraiment ? Tu es sérieuse ? »

Hermione soupira. « Apparemment, ils sont à la mode en ce moment. Ce serait idiot de ne pas les inviter, vu les tickets qu'ils vont faire vendre. »

Harry se mit à rire. « Je dois dire que je suis heureux de ne pas avoir à suive l'actualité musicale du monde sorcier. »

« Ouais, d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu écoutes ? » demanda Ron. « Des cornemuses ? »

« Non, plutôt de la flûte de berger. » dit Harry

Ron leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais jamais si tu plaisantes quand tu dis ce genre de choses. »

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Harry était sur le chemin de sa maison, un tupperware de poulet sous le bras. D'habitude, il utilisait la cheminée, mais c'était une belle nuit, donc il voulait marcher un peu avant de transplaner.

Ron et Hermione ne vivaient pas loin de Pré-au-Lard, et Harry se retrouva à déambuler dans des rues familières. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça en pleine journée - il s'était remis facilement du bal de Saint Valentin, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il voulait tester la chance en se promenant dans une des villes du monde sorcier la plus fréquentée - mais la nuit c'était plutôt calme. Il y avait quelques personnes ça et là, mais ils restaient de leur côté de la route. Harry avança lentement, regardant les nouvelles boutiques comme les anciennes qui n'avaient pas changé depuis 20 ans.

Et alors...

Bien sûr.

Il aurait dû savoir qu'il finirait ici.

Combien de fois s'était-il balader dans Pré-au-lard, essayant de passer le temps avant de se montrer dans la boutique de Séverus, ne voulant pas arriver plus tôt que le moment prévu ? C'était devenu une seconde nature que de continuer le long de cette route jusqu'à la boutique étroite, nichée juste à l'écart de la rue la plus animée de Pré-au-Lard.

Quelques uns des ses souvenirs les plus précieux se trouvaient ici, réalisa-t-il. C'était ici que sa relation avec Séverus avait commencé, après tout. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois - Harry s'était arrêté pour sa pause de midi, venant de l'Académie, couvert de bleus et de brûlures, résultat d'une séance de duel. Séverus avait insisté pour soigner ses blessures, les couvrant délicatement d'un baume, tout en évitant tout contact visuel avec Harry. Mais ce dernier avait agrippé son poignet, le forçant à le regarder, et quelque chose de brûlant avait oscillé dans le regard de Séverus. Et alors il avait baissé son visage et ses lèvres avaient frôlé celles d'Harry, et bientôt ils étaient enveloppés dans un baiser intense et passionné.

C'est là qu'Harry avait entendu pour la première fois le rire de Séverus - Harry avait fait une remarque colorée en passant, quelque chose de si insignifiant qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas – mais cela avait apparemment énormément amusé Séverus. Il avait éclaté de rire,et, après un moment de silence, Harry s' était joint à lui.

Et c'était là qu'Harry avait finalement réalisé qu'il devait quitter l'Académie.

Il était venu pour la pause de midi comme d'habitude. Ils avaient fait une simulation de raid le matin et cela avait mis Harry sur les nerfs.

« _Je déteste ça. Nous sommes censés être des héros, mais nous harcelons les gens, nous les suivons dans leurs foyers, nous exploitons leurs faiblesses et nous les envahissons. Et s'il y a avait un enfant ? Pas d'importance. Il faut désarmer le méchant. »_

Il avait toujours détesté cela. Il avait essayé de l'expliquer à son supérieur une fois, que même si le raid était pour « le plus grand bien », c'était tout de même traumatisant pour les gens impliqués. Cela détruisait les familles. Il y avait des risques mortels. Les Aurors, les « sauveurs », ne pouvaient pas aller et venir, prendre le criminel et espérer que tout reste pareil. Il y avait des conséquences.

Son supérieur avait haussé simplement les sourcils et lui avait dit de prendre 5 minutes.

_« Te vois-tu comme un Auror ? »_

Il avait hoché la tête, parce que oui, il s'était vu. C'est la seule carrière qu'il avait considérée. Et il s'en sortait bien à l'Académie, le meilleur de sa classe même. Il avait même appris qu'il y avait un pari qui courait sur le temps qu'il mettrait à devenir chef des Aurors.

_« Mais est-ce que ça te plaît ? »_

Non. Il en haïssait chaque minutes. Il détestait les procédures, il détestait les dommages. Il détestait le fait qu'il avait toujours à l'esprit la Bataille de Poudlard, de savoir combien de vies pesaient lourdement sur sa baguette chaque fois qu'il la levait pour lancer un sort.

« _Je serai bon. Et peut-être que je pourrai changer les choses. Leur montrer que le monde n'est pas noir et blanc, mauvais et gentils._

_Je pourrais sauver des gens. »_

Harry se souvenait encore de l'expression de Séverus à ce moment. Il avait été encore plus sombre que d'habitude, et avait pesé ses mots, comme s'il allait lancer un sort impardonnable.

« _Combien dois-tu encore en sauver, Harry ? Quand cela sera-t-il assez ? Combien doivent vivre pour que tu te pardonnes enfin ceux qui sont morts ? »_

La question avait coupé le souffle à Harry. C'était sans fin, il l'avait réalisé. Parce que peu importe le nombre de personnes qu'il sauvait en tant qu'Auror, il savait qu'il ne compenserait jamais la perte de vies due à la guerre ?

« _Pour une fois dans ta vie, Harry, fais quelque chose pour toi. Va-t-en tant que tu le peux. »_

Ça avait été étrange, même à ce moment de leur relation, d'entendre Séverus dire quelque chose comme ça. Quand Harry avait été élève, Séverus l'avait cru gâté et égoïste. Quand Harry est devenu adulte, le professeur s'était abstenu de donner son opinion sur son choix professionnel. Hormis lui offrir des potions soignantes, lui donner des conseils généraux sur les sorts et l'aider à réviser pour ses examens, il était toujours resté en retrait. Harry s'était toujours demandé s'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne disait pas. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cela.

_«Mais ils ont besoin de moi. Je peux faire des choses que personne d'autre ne peut. Des choses avec lesquelles les gens ont des difficultés...je n'ai même pas besoin d'y réfléchir. Les gens ont besoin de moi. Ils attendent que je sois là pour eux. Et si - »_

Oh, oui. Ces « et si ». Des choses mortelles.

« _Envoie-les tous paître. Tu as tué le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est assez pour une vie. La seule personne à qui tu dois quelque chose, c'est toi. »_

C'était un mensonge. Harry devait aussi beaucoup à Séverus. Sans son aide, il aurait continué sur cette voie, en détestant chaque seconde. Et il serait resté Auror jusqu'à ce qu'il soit blessé au point de ne plus pouvoir travailler ou forcé à la retraite.

Et ça n'aurait pas encore été assez.

En premier lieu, il n'avait pas été capable de trouver un métier, pendant longtemps. Avec du temps et des idées sur ce qu'il avait envie de faire de sa vie, il avait commencé à écrire. C'était surtout des demies idées, des histoires qui lui venaient quand il dormait et qu'il se dépêchait de coucher sur le papier le lendemain matin tant qu'il s'en souvenait encore. Parfois, il essayait de les prolonger, mais ça ne réussissait jamais. Pas, du moins, tant qu'il n'eut pas commencé l'histoire qui était au plus profond de son esprit et de son cœur, l'histoire de Séverus.

Une lumière passa sur la vitrine, et Harry sursauta. Il était tellement perdu dans ses souvenirs qu'il avait oublié où il se trouvait. Et bien sûr, le Maître des potions se trouvait encore dans la boutique.

Il réalisa qu'il pouvait s'y arrêter. Séverus l'avait invité deux fois après tout.

Alors le visage de l'homme dans la vitrine regarda directement vers Harry, arquant ses sourcils, la question évidente.

Harry agita la main, faiblement et, pas prêt à se confronter au passé, il disparut.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry serrait sa tasse dans ses mains, en regardant au dessus de l'eau. C'était un jour sans saison, chaud, et il profitait du soleil. Les mouettes planaient dans le ciel, projetant des ombres sur le sol.

«Vous voulez vraiment me rendre folle, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se retourna pour voir Angela Atwater marcher vers lui. Elle avait toujours l'air de ne pas être à sa place quand elle venait ici. Vêtue d'un sévère tailleur bleu marine, les cheveux tirés en un chignon serré, elle était à l'opposé de la mode tranquille et facile du Connemara.

« Je ne savais pas que vous aviez prévu de venir aujourd'hui. » dit Harry en se levant pour la rencontrer.

«Vous le sauriez si vous répondiez au téléphone que je vous ai fourni. »dit Angela. « Écoutez, Harry. Je comprends le concept de « l'écrivain génie qui travaille au mieux quand il est seul au milieu de nulle part », vraiment, je le comprends. C'est un cliché aussi vieux que le temps lui-même. Mais vous devez donner quelque chose à une fille. Vous savez la distance à laquelle j'ai dû me garer ? Et grimper cette colline en talon ? »

« Eh bien, je croyais que vous en aviez l'habitude depuis le temps. » dit Harry. « Et je réponds à vos lettres. »

« Oh, merveilleux » dit Angela. « Maintenant si seulement nous avions une machine à écrire et pouvions remonter en 1997 où les gens communiquaient avec du papier et un stylo. »

Harry se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Eh bien, vous êtes là maintenant. Je suppose que vous voulez discuter de quelque chose en particulier ? »

« Oui. » dit Angela. Elle regarda autour d'elle, fronçant les sourcils. « Est-ce qu'on pourrait faire cela à l'intérieur ? J'ai oublié de commander un masseur pour ce mois, je ne devrais pas tenter le diable en m'asseyant sur un rocher. »

Une fois installée à l'intérieur devant la table de la cuisine, Angela tendit à Harry un paquet familier. « Donc vous avez reçu ma dernière proposition » dit Harry. « Qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Angela soupira et sortit ses lunettes. « Je peux travailler avec ça » dit-elle et mit les lunettes sur son nez. « Mais je suis curieuse de savoir si vous le voulez. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Et pourquoi je ne le voudrais pas ? C'est pour ça que je l'ai envoyé. »

« C'est différent de ce que vous faites d'habitude. » dit Angela « Cela m'a pris du temps de le voir, mais c'est là. Différents personnages, différents plans, et un ton légèrement différent... »

« Mais ? »

« Mais cela se rapproche encore assez bien de vos anciens libres. » dit Angela

« Maintenant, comme je l'ai dit, si vous voulez écrire cette histoire, je pourrais la vendre. Lui donner un coup de pouce, faire penser aux gens qu'ils lisent quelque chose de renversant. »

Harry tambourina des doigts sur la table

« Mais à un moment, quelqu'un va le réaliser. » continua Angela. « Ce livre pourrait prolonger votre carrière, mais ce serait aussi une voie sans issue. Au prochain manuscrit nous seront de retour à la case départ. »

« Donc ce que vous dites, c'est que j'ai encore besoin de quelque chose de nouveau. » dit Harry.

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. » fit Angela « Si vous avez besoin de plus de temps, c'est bon. Nous pouvons pousser rapidement cette histoire jusqu'au bout, et vous pouvez vous concentrer encore plus sur un nouvel effort. Mais je me demande seulement si c'est ce que vous voulez. Vous mettez toujours tellement de fierté dans vos œuvres, Harry. Je ne sais pas si vous voudriez sortir un livre, alors que vous savez vous même que ce n'est pas quelque chose que vous avez de mieux. »

Harry soupira et se frotta le visage. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre, Angela Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir quelque chose d'autre en moi. »

Angela serra les lèvres. « Qui êtes-vous, Harry Potter ? »

Harry fronça les sourcils « Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« J'ai fait des recherches sur vous, vous savez. » dit-elle. « Quand vous m'avez soumis votre premier manuscrit. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, vous avez dit que vous écriviez sous un pseudonyme parce qu'il y a des gens qui reconnaîtraient votre nom, que vous étiez très connu et que vous ne vouliez pas attirer l'attention. »

Harry ne dit rien.

« Donc, naturellement, ce genre de choses, ça rend une fille curieuse. Donc j'ai fait des recherches. C'était difficile pour commencer. C'est un nom assez commun. Mais je ne me suis pas laissée abattre. Je suis plutôt douée avec Google – l'habitude de rechercher un petit ami potentiel, Mais vous savez ce que j'ai trouvé ? »

Elle fit une pause, continuant seulement une fois qu'Harry eut secoué la tête. « Presque rien. Il y avait l'histoire d'un bébé orphelin après la mort de ses parents dans un accident de voiture dans les années 80. Puis quelques trucs ça et là, votre permis, quelques tickets. Mais rien d'excitant. Rien qui ne sorte de l'ordinaire. »

« Donc je vous ai peut-être menti. » dit Harry. « Peut-être que je voulais paraître intéressant pour que vous signiez avec moi. »

Angela secoua la tête. « Non, vous n'avez pas menti. Je connais le désespoir. Vous n'auriez pas su feindre cela. Vous aviez besoin d'un secret absolu ou vous ne nous auriez pas permis de publier votre livre. La plupart des nouveaux écrivains ne sont pas comme ça. Ils veulent un marché, ils le prennent, avec nos termes. Mais pas vous. »

« Je ne peux pas vous parler de mon ancienne vie. » dit Harry.

« Eh bien, franchement, je ne veux pas en entendre parler » dit Angela. « Croyez-moi, les histoires de l'enfance de mon petit ami me suffisent, comme s'il était le seul à avoir des problème avec sa maman. Mais je sais ce qui fait vendre les romans. »

« Et ? »

Angela s'appuya sur la table et le regarda directement dans les yeux. « Vous écrivez ce qui vous arrive dans la vie, d'ici et le maintenant. C'était excitant au début, parce que c'était une nouvelle étape dans votre vie. Mais maintenant ? Vous n'avancez pus Harry. Vous êtes figé. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a un compliment caché quelque part dans cette phrase. » dit sèchement Harry.

« N'ai-je pas dit que vous aviez été excitant ? » demanda Angela. « Mais je digresse. Vous, en tant que Cathair Duffy, vous êtes à l'aise dans votre vie. Vous avez un charmant cottage au milieu de nulle part, vous avez un certain succès professionnel, vous n'avez pas de vie amoureuse...Vous êtes casé. Mais nous avons tous entendu cette histoire, 7 fois maintenant. Nous sommes fatigués des voyages de Cathair jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve le réconfort dans sa solitude. »

« Je ne publierai pas en tant qu'Harry Potter. » prévint Harry.

« Oh, pour un brillant écrivain, vous pouvez parfois être bouché. » dit Angela levant les yeux au ciel. « Cathair Duffy est vivant et va bien. Mais je ne veux pas son histoire, je veux celle d'Harry Potter, je veux ses rêves, je veux ses peurs, je veux voir ce qui l'a fait se moulé en Cathair, et je veux savoir ce qu'il veut devenir une fois que Cathair est parti. J'ai besoin de plus, Harry. J'ai besoin que vous alliez plus loin que ce que vous avez jamais écrit. Je veux que vous touchiez des choses que vous aviez juré ne jamais écrire, que vous gardez à l'intérieur. Et ne me dites pas qu'elles n'existent pas. Parce que je sais que c'est le cas. Il y a un côté de vous que vous gardez éloigné, et c'est l'histoire que nous avons besoin de lire. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça. Je n'ai pas...je ne peux pas... »

Pour la première fois aujourd'hui, le regard d'Angela s'adoucit. « Vous pouvez Harry. Vous avez un vrai don. Et quand vous touchez les émotions qui ont le plus de pouvoir sur vous...je ne peux même pas vous dire à quel point je suis excité à l'idée de lire ça. Ce sera votre pièce maîtresse. Mais j'ai besoin que vous soyez courageux, et j'ai besoin que vous soyez vulnérable ! Pouvez-vous faire cela pour moi ? »

Harry baissa les yeux sur ses mains. Il savait exactement quelle histoire devait être racontée. Il l'avait déjà commencée, il y a plusieurs années. Il détestait toujours relire ce qu'il avait écrit, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce manuscrit le supporterait.

Mais ce serait, sans aucun doute, l'histoire la plus intime qu'il aurait jamais raconté. Et alors qu'il pouvait toujours se cacher derrière un pseudonyme, ce serait quand même son âme qui serait à nue.

C'était en fait, la seule histoire qui l'effrayait. Pas l'acte de l'écrire, bien sûr, n'importe quel idiot pouvait écrire une histoire. Non, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait trouver une fois quelle serait lue.

Mais...

« Je peux essayé » dit Harry doucement.

« Bien » dit Angela, s'étirant. « Exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Envoyez-moi une proposition d'ici une quinzaine de jours, et donc nous dirons, 50.000 mots d'ici le 15 avril ? Oh, mais vous ne voulez toujours pas utiliser l'ordinateur que nous vous avons acheté...donc disons un paquet de ce papier bizarre que vous utilisé, environ 10cm d'épaisseur. »

Harry hocha la tête. Son manuscrit avait déjà cette longueur.

« Et répondez à votre téléphone la prochaine fois. » dit Angela, se levant. « Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si j'avais grimpé cette colline et découvert que vous n'étiez pas là. »

« J'ai perdu le chargeur » dit Harry.

« Dites que vous l'avez jeté dans la baie, oui. » dit Angela, marchant vers la porte. « Je sais comment vous faites. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je vous en envoie un nouveau demain. »

« Merci » dit Harry. « Je le brancherai de suite. »

« Oui vous le ferez, et vous enlèverez le mode silence. »

« Je ne travaille pas bien quand je suis interrompu. » dit Harry. « La technologie ruine l'ambiance. »

Angela leva les yeux au ciel « Les écrivains. Seigneur aidez-moi. »

Harry sourit. Malgré son côté brusque, il aimait assez Angela. « À la prochaine ? »

«Je me rappellerai d'emmener des baskets » dit Angela. Elle fit une pause, la main sur la porte. « Et Harry ? Bonne chance. Je sais que ça va être quelque chose de très spécial. »

Il ferma la porte derrière elle et posa sa tête sur la surface dure.

Il n'était pas sûr que « spécial » était le terme qu'il utiliserait pour décrire cela.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry posa son verre et la bouteille de vin sur son bureau et s'assit. Il ne buvait pas d'habitude quand il écrivait il avait entendu l'histoire de personnes qui se libéraient l'esprit grâce à l'alcool, mais il avait découvert que ça lui faisait rater des connexions cruciales entre ses personnages et leurs histoires. Mais ce soir ?

Ce soir, les circonstances étaient spéciales.

Il ajusta délicatement la décoration sur son bureau, une citation encadrée de Ray Bradbury qui lui avait toujours donné le courage d'écrire, même les jours où il était abattu par le doute. _Laisse le monde au travers de toi. Et projète la lumière du prisme, blanche et chaude, sur le papier. _Mais alors que d'habitude, ces mots lui donnaient de l'énergie et le renouvelaient, aujourd'hui ils avaient presque l'air menaçants.

C'était l'histoire qui brûlait en lui depuis vingt ans. Harry savait que s'il en perdait le contrôle, cela le consumerait tout entier. Mais s'il pouvait le contrôler, la capturer sur la page avec une plume et de l'encre...

«Accio clef » dit-il, déterminé. Un large pot trembla dans le coin et se secoua, alors qu'une petite clef d'argent en sortait, volant vers Harry, faisant voler la poussière sur son passage.

Inspirant un grand coup, Harry prit la clef et déverrouilla délicatement le tiroir du bas de son bureau. « C'est juste une pile de parchemin, Potter »murmura-t-il « Pas besoin d'être autant sur tes gardes. Contrôle-toi. »

Harry savait que c'était impossible, mais il aurait pu jurer que le parchemin se réchauffait dans ses mains. Cela faisait si longtemps. Il repensa aux nuits où il n'avait pas pu dormir et s'était assis au bureau de Séverus pour écrire. Cela avait été réconfortant, d'être entouré des livres et des notes du Maître des potions, de respirer son odeur alors qu'il composait un conte inspiré de leur relation, une histoire faite de leurs propres histoires mêlées et de comment le destin les avait attiré l'un à l'autre malgré ce qui paraissait insurmontable.

C'était à la fois rassurant et scandaleux. Harry et Séverus n'avaient jamais divulgué la nature de leur relation à personne sauf à Ron et Hermione. Ça ne dérangeait pas Harry – En fait, plusieurs fois, il avait même suggéré que ça serait plus facile s'il l'avait rendue publique. Mais Séverus avait refusé, la presse suivant Harry partout, Séverus craignait qu'ils ne déchirent l'Élu s'ils savaient avec qui il partageait son lit. Et alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit, Harry savait que Séverus avait peur qu'encore traumatisé par la guerre, il ne soit pas capable de supporter ce stress supplémentaire.

Donc, assis devant la lumière tremblante du feu, écrire les détails de leur romance, lui donnait l'impression de partager tous leurs secrets. C'était là qu'il pouvait écrire les raisons pour lesquelles Séverus avait totalement capturé son cœur et les défis qu'ils affrontaient quotidiennement. Il pouvait écrire comment il se sentait, complètement dévasté, mais en même temps sur la voie de la guérison. Il pouvait partager les rêves qu'il avait et qu'il n'osait reconnaître qu'ici, assis dans le noir, les déguisant dans les ambitions et les espoirs de ses personnages. En les voyant tous sur le parchemin, entérinés par l'encre noir, ils lui semblaient si réels, même si c'était une fiction.

Harry n'avait jamais partagé son secret avec Séverus. Au début, il était embarrassé, pensant que c'était les divagations juvéniles d'un jeune homme dans les méandres de sa première romance. Mais petit à petit, il en était venu à réaliser que c'était plus que ça. À ce moment là, Harry n'aurait même pas rêvé d'être publié, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de significatif dans son histoire. Donc il avait redoublé d'effort, voulant l'offrir à Séverus pour son 41ème anniversaire.

Et alors...

Harry soupira et se servit une bonne dose de vin. « Et alors tout a tourné au cauchemar. » murmura-t-il en prenant une gorgée.

Ils avaient passé un merveilleux Noël ensemble. Pour la première fois, Harry n'avait pas été au Terrier, choisissant de passer toute la journée avec Séverus. Après avoir échangé leur cadeau devant leur maigre sapin - pour Harry, une cape magnifique en peau de Dragon et pour Séverus, une photo encadrée d'eux deux prise par Hermione, et une première édition rare d'un texte sur les Forces du mal qu'il cherchait depuis des années, Ils avaient passé la journée entière au lit. Quand ils ne faisaient pas l'amour, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, parlant de tout et de rien.

C'était, en un mot, la béatitude.

Et puis tout a changé.

Harry pouvait dire à quel moment exactement.

Il avait passé le 25 décembre au Terrier, pour apaiser Ron. Molly n'avait pas été content qu'Harry ne soit pas là le 24 chez eux, imaginant qu'il passait cette soirée seul, et avait rendu Ron fou en lui demandant sans cesse des nouvelles. Le dîner avait été servi plus tard que prévu, et quand Harry était rentré, Séverus était déjà couché. Ce qui ne les a pas empêché de partager une étreinte passionnée, ce qu'ils répétèrent le lendemain matin avant que Séverus ne parte travailler.

Séverus n'était pas rentré du travail ce jour-là. Du mois pas le Séverus qu'Harry en était venu à aimer. Il avait été froid, distant, partant tôt pour le travail le lendemain et rentrant tard. Il semblait même ne pas vouloir regarder Harry, ni même lui parler. Il s'en prenait à lui pour la moindre petite chose. Dès qu'Harry voulait demander ce qui n'allait pas, il partait comme une furie de la pièce. Et même quand ils allaient se coucher, le Maître des Potions attrapait les couvertures et se calait loin d'Harry.

Harry n'avait pas réussi à dormir beaucoup ces semaines-là. Et avec le cœur si lourd et son esprit plongeant dans le désespoir, il n'avait pas pu écrire beaucoup non plus.

Pourtant Harry avait été déterminé de donner à son amour son cadeau d'anniversaire ? Et donc, il s'était levé tôt le matin pour lui préparer un petit déjeuner spécial.

Et tout avait dégringolé à partir de cet instant.

« _Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? »_

Séverus n'avait pas été content, ni même surpris. À la place on aurait même dit que ça l'ennuyait qu'Harry l'ait vu avant qu'il ne parte pour le travail.

Harry n'avait pas dormi de la nuit pour répéter ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

« _C'est ton anniversaire. Je veux que cette année soit spéciale pour toi. Tu as fait tellement pour moi pendant cette année et les mois où nous avons été ensemble, et même si je sais que les choses ont été un peu difficiles pour nous ses dernières semaines, je veux que l'année prochaine - »_

Harry avait prévu de décrire tous les projets excitants qu'il avait en stock, lui montrant ses écrits, rendre leur relation publique, voyager partout où ils voulaient aller - mais il n'en avait pas eu la chance. Séverus l'avait interrompu tout de suite.

« _Il n'y aura pas d'année prochaine »_

C'est comme si le pire cauchemar d'Harry était devenu réalité. Alors qu'il savait que c'était une possibilité, rien ne l'avait préparé à la douleur transperssante d'entendre Séverus dire ces mots à voix haute. Il vacilla, s'appuyant sur la table pour se soutenir.

« _Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Séverus ? Ai-je fait quelque chose ? Est-ce parce que j'ai passé le lendemain de Noël au Terrier ? »_

Harry commença à bafouiller, de manière embarrassante, désespéré de trouver quel crime il avait commis pour que l'homme se retourne comme ça contre lui. Il avait pensé que peut-être s'il trouvait le bon, il pourrait changer les choses. C'était si humiliant qu'il ne le reconnaisse pas lui-même, mais il ne pouvait supporter la pensée de ne plus être avec Séverus.

_« Ne sois pas si égocentrique, espèce d'idiot. Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi. C'est juste moi qui ai réalisé que j'embarquais dans une nouvelle année, et que je ne voulais pas la passer avec toi sur le dos. »_

Si Harry avait cru que la peine ne pouvait être pire, il s'était trompé. Assis dans son bureau maintenant, avalant son deuxième verre de Pinot noir, il pouvait encore se souvenir comme ses paumes étaient devenues moites, comment il les avaient serrées dans ses robes si fort qu'il les avaient déchirées. Il avait trouvé le réconfort avec Séverus, pensé qu'il avait trouvé un compagnon qui avait compris ce qu'il traversait et qui se souciait assez de lui pour l'aider à avancer. Mais à la place de ce qu'il avait cru, c'était arrivé : Séverus s'était fatigué de lui.

_« Y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

Harry n'avait pas cru que c'était le cas. Ça n'aurait pas été dans le caractère de Séverus.

Mais comme Harry avait l'air d'être tombé en enfer, tout était possible

_« Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? »_

Ah, la réponse évasive, classique de Séverus. Harry n'avait pas su quoi penser. Il n'avait pas admis avoir une histoire, mais il ne l'avait pas nié non plus. À la fin, ça n'avait plus d'importance.

« _Je vais être malade »_

Harry s'était dirigé vers l'évier, ne se souciant pas d'attraper un verre. À la place il avait ouvert le robinet et avait mis sa tête en dessous. Ne s'occupant pas d'éclabousser toute le cuisine.

_« Ça serait mieux que tu sois parti quand je reviendrai ce soir. Je déteste les scènes. »_

Et ça avait été la dernière fois qu'Harry avait vu Séverus, au moins jusqu'au 17ème anniversaire de ce jour, cette année.

Harry finit le reste de son verre et se prit la tête dans les mains. Merlin, ça avait été le pire jour de sa vie, et connaissant les jours horribles qu'il avait vécu, ça en disait long. Alors que la Bataille de Poudlard avait certainement été traumatisante, l'agonie du 9 janvier 2001 l'avait touché à un niveau bien plus intime. Cela l'avait laissé, seul, détruit et violé.

Même pire, ça avait confirmé toutes les peurs qu'Harry avait en lui. Séverus avait été une belle couverture de sécurité, mais quand il fut parti, Harry était toujours faible et inutile. Il était pathétique de tenir à un homme qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Toutes ses années à être en manque d'affection l'avaient clairement rattrapé, et maintenant, il était maigre, fantôme tremblant de l'Élu, du Griffondor vantard, du héros du monde sorcier.

Mais ça avait aidé finalement d'un manière, non ? En une quinzaine de jours, il avait trouvé son cottage, et en moins de deux ans il avait publié son premier livre. Et si la triste vérité était qu'Harry aurait préféré avoir Séverus auprès de lui qu'une carrière d'écrivain, il savait, de manière objective, qu'il avait de quoi être fier de ce qu'il avait fait de ces années. Les critiques adoraient Cathair Duffy, ainsi que les fans, à en croire le nombre de ventes. Et tout le monde aimait universellement, un auteur mystérieux et reclus.

Oui, il avait survécu. Ça n'avait peut-être pas été joli. Il n'était peut-être pas encore là de loin, il le savait. On pourrait le décrire, complètement dévasté et Harry acquiescerait.

Mais après des décades, il mettait enfin le pied à Poudlard, malgré le souvenir de ceux qui étaient tombés. Et il avait fait face à Séverus Rogue, l'homme qui était le seul qu'il croyait avait le pouvoir de le détruire. Quoi qu'il y ait entre eux, Harry ne le savait pas leur relation avait toujours été compliquée. Mais enfin, Harry lui faisait face, confrontant sa propre vie avec sa présence.

Parce qu'à la fin de la journée, il était encore là, et il faisait quelque chose de sa vie. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu, et il n'était pas l'homme qu'il pensait devenir.

Mais il était là.

Et ainsi, résolu, il commença a tourné les pages de son tout premier projet. Peut-être qu'il s'était trompé sur la structure de cette histoire ultime qu'il voulait partager ?

Peut-être que la fin de l'histoire devant lui, était en fait le commencement.


	11. Chapter 11

« C'est si bon de ta part de daigner te joindre à nous pour le repas. » dit Hermione en prenant une bouchée de salade. « Je te jure, Harry, c'est encore plus difficile de te voir que d'habitude. »

« Désolé » dit Harry, prenant une chips. « J'ai été occupé. Je t'ai dit que la deadline était pour bientôt. Et quand l'écriture va bien, je ne veux pas risquer de m'en éloigner. »

« Eh bien, ça ne te tuerait pas de répondre à la cheminée de temps en temps. »

« La cheminée est au rez de chaussée » dit-il en prenant une autre chips. « J'écris d'habitude dehors ou en haut. »

« Les hommes. »

« Hey » dit Ron, piquant une chips dans l'assiette d'Harry. « Est-ce que je ne t'ai pas répondu tout de suite quand tu as suggéré que nous prenions l'après-midi pour que nous puissions manger avec Harry avant d'aller au concert ce soir ? »

« Quand il y a de quoi manger, tu viens toujours en courant » dit Hermione, mais il y avait un sourire tendre sur son visage.

Harry sourit et pris une longue gorgée de sa bière. Il admettait qu'il n'avait pas rendu la tâche facile à Hermione ces dernières semaines, mais il avait vraiment été occupé à écrire. Entre l'édition de ce qu'il avait déjà écrit, la restructuration de l'histoire pour qu'elle corresponde à sa nouvelle idée, et l'écriture de nouveaux chapitres, il travaillait des journées entières. Plus occupé que jamais.

Mais il aimait ça.

Cette histoire était spéciale pour lui d'une manière différente de tous ces autres livres. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'était pas attaché à ses autres histoires, chacune avait une place dans son cœur. Mais celle-ci était personnelle. C'était la sienne.

Et alors que Séverus ne le saurait probablement jamais, c'était la sienne, aussi.

Harry avait presque ignoré Hermione quand elle l'avait appelé par cheminée une fois encore aujourd'hui, mais à la dernière minute, il avait accepté de la rejoindre aux Trois Balais. Il avait besoin de manger avant le concert de toute façon, et ce serait bien d'entrer à Poudlard avec le soutien de ces deux meilleurs amis.

« Je dois chercher Hugo dans quelques heures » dit Hermione. « Il est si excité par cet horrible groupe Circe's Teat. C'est la seule fois de l'année que je n'ai pas eu à le tirer hors du lit le matin. »

« Je ne peux pas l'en blâmer. Vous avez vu la chanteuse ? » dit Ron en sifflant.

« Ronald Weasley, si c'est là l'exemple que tu vas donner... »

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas. À ce moment précis, Séverus passa la porte et se dirigea directement vers eux.

« Chut » siffla Harry. « Regardez qui arrive. »

Ron et Hermione regardèrent tous les deux vers la porte et vers Harry. Il se sentait comme un écolier nerveux, attrapé alors qu'il buvait une boisson interdite par son professeur. Personne ne dit un mot avant qu'il n'arrive à leur table.

« Bonjour » dit Séverus, regardant droit vers Harry. « Vous profitez d'un morceau avant le concert ? »

Harry acquiesça. « Ouais, et toi ? »

« J'ai rendez-vous ici avec Minerva dans quelques minutes.»

« Veux-tu te joindre à nous pendant que tu l'attends ? » demanda Harry, ignorant les gros yeux de Ron et Hermione.

« Non, merci. » dit Séverus. « Je vais attendre au bar. Je vous vois dans quelques heures. »

Et juste comme ça, il était parti.

« Bon sang » dit Ron, ébahi, « il était presque...poli »

« N'ai pas l'air si surpris » dit Hermione. « Séverus a été très civilisé depuis le début des réunions. »

« Ouais, mais... »

« Oui. » interrompit Harry. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils poursuivent. Ils pensaient tous à la même chose , pas la peine de l'exprimer à voix haute.

« Vous deux semblez bien vous entendre. » dit Hermione avec précaution. « Sachant tout ce qui s'est passé entre vous deux, c'est plutôt étonnant. »

« Eh bien , tu me connais. » dit Harry, jouant avec une chips. « Grandir, avancer, c'est la vie. »

Elle serra gentiment sa main sur la table. « Je suis fière de toi, Harry. »

Harry ne savait pas si c'était quelque chose dont il fallait être fier. Des millions de gens traversaient la vie jour après jour. La seule chose remarquable pour lui était qu'il lui avait fallu tant d'années pour affronter ses peurs. Mais c'était agréable d'être assis ici avec ses amis, comme à l'époque où ils étaient encore étudiants.

« Merci » dit-il et il le pensait.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry s'appuya sur le balcon qui faisait le tour de la Grande Salle, observant la scène. Il ne connaissait pas le nombre exact de tickets vendus, mais la salle, qui avait été magiquement étendue pour s'accommoder à la foule, avait l'air complètement bondée. Célestina Warbeck introduisait la chanteuse suivante, Wicked Jenny sous de nombreux applaudissements.

Harry dut admettre, que là, au dessus de tout, c'était plutôt agréable. Il avait juste jeté un œil à la masse de monde dans la Grande Salle et avait immédiatement dit à Ron et Hermione qu'ils les reverrait après le concert. Mais il voulait quand même en profiter. C'était pour Tonk, pour Rémus. Il le leur devait d'être là. Il avait marché autour du château avant de réaliser qu'il n'y avait personne sur le balcon. Il avait vu McGonagall, qui lui avait dit que c'était à cause de problèmes de sécurité, mais qu'il pouvait regarder de là-haut s'il préférait, du moment qu'il était discret.

C'était plutôt avait une vue parfaite sur le show et pouvait tout entendre, et pouvait en même temps éviter la foule qui le faisait paniquer.

« Peut-être que c'est là toute l'histoire, Potter » se dit-il en lui-même en appuyant son menton sur ses mains. « Trouver un compromis. »

Il fredonnait avec une des chansons de Wicked Jenny, une mélodie assez optimiste appelée « Se noyer dans l'amour. », quand il réalisa soudainement, même sans se tourner, qu'il n'était plus seul.

Harry pouvait toujours sentir quand Séverus était proche. C'est un don qu'il avait développé il y a des années, un qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment décrire sans avoir l'air complètement idiot. Séverus n'avait pas d'odeur particulièrement forte, mais il sentait lui. Il ne respirait jamais fort, mais Harry pouvait capter la cadence exacte de sa respiration. Même sans le voir, tous les sens d'Harry picotèrent à la seconde où l'homme entra dans la pièce.

« Belle vue. »

Harry ne se retourna pas. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

« Je n'aime pas non plus la foule », dit Séverus. Il était plus proche d'Harry à présent, debout, si près du plus jeune que si celui-ci tendaient ses bras en arrière, il le toucherait.

« Minerva m'a dit que tu avais trouvé une place de choix ici. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Tu es un bâtard, tu le sais ça ? »

Harry connaissait Séverus, même après toutes ces années de séparation, et il savait même sans le regarder, que celui-ci s'était arrêté. « La plupart des jours, oui. »

Harry se retourna finalement. « Comment peux-tu être là ? Comment peux-tu me regarder tous les jours où je viens à Poudlard, agir comme si tout était normal et comme si nous nous étions quittés en bons termes, alors que nous savons ce qui s'est passé ? Tu me rends fou, tu sais ça ? Parce que je te regarde et je t'écoute, et je pense que peut-être tout ce qui s'est passé était juste un rêve et que j'ai imaginé le fait que tu m'as effacé de ta vie. Et alors, les souvenirs me reviennent en pleine face et je sais qu'il n'y a aucun moyen, aucun putain de moyen que quelque chose d'aussi terrible soit une rêve. Donc, dis-moi, maintenant. Comment peux-tu être là ? »

Le visage de Séverus pâlit. « Tu préférerais que je parte ? »

« Je préférerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu t'es transformé en une personne totalement différente et pourquoi tu m'as jeté dehors, et pourquoi me parles-tu comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

Séverus fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Est-ce que ça t'aiderait si je te disais que j'avais mes raisons ? »

Harry renifla. « Ouais, bien sûr. Des raisons. Tu es un adulte, Séverus. Il faudra faire mieux que ça. »

Séverus approcha d'un pas, mais se figea quand il vit Harry reculer. « Harry. Je te demande pardon. »

Harry senti sa mâchoire tomber. Deux choses auxquelles il ne s'attendait pas venaient de sortir de la bouche de Séverus : Son prénom, à nouveau, et une excuse. Il s'empêcha de se pincer.

« Je t'ai traité de manière horrible. Je ne peux pas offrir d'excuse assez forte pour ça. Mais je te l'assure, mes intentions sont sincères. »

« Tes...intentions. » dit Harry doucement. « et quelles sont-elles exactement ? »

« Qu'aimerais-tu qu'elles soient ? » demanda Séverus.

Sincèrement, Harry ne savait pas. Une partie de lui – une très large partie pour dire la vérité – voulait que Séverus admette qu'il l'aimait encore. Mais tout se passait trop vite. Harry s'était rejoué leur dernier jour ensemble ces 20 dernières années, et c'était à chaque

fois comme une dague en plein cœur. Le plus vieux n'offrait toujours pas la moindre explication. Malgré combien Harry voulait Séverus, il savait aussi qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses sur lesquelles ils devaient travailler, s'ils devaient avoir une relation légitime de quelque sorte que ce soit, que ce soit amis...ou plus.

Harry regarda la scène, où Wicked Jenny avait commencé une nouvelle chanson. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a un an, qu'il serait de retour à Poudlard, pour le concert de l'année, il leur aurait ri au visage. Peut-être qu'il le regardait depuis le balcon, mais il était quand même là.

Et n'est-ce pas ce qu'est la vie ? Prendre un jour après l'autre, tout simplement ?

« Tu regardes le concert avec moi ? »

Séverus inclina la tête. « Merci »

Ils étaient debout, côte à côte, penché sur le balcon, ne disant pas un mot. Séverus était proche d'Harry, si proche que s'il bougeait sa main droite un tout petit peu, il lui effleurerait les doigts. Ça semblait si magnifiquement familier. Même après presque deux décennies, la sensation du corps de Séverus près du sien était électrifiant. Graduellement, Harry se relaxa, profitant à la fois de la musique et de la compagnie.

Après deux autres chansons rythmées, la musique se calma doucement. "Nous voulons dédier cette chanson à Nymphadora Tonks," dit la chanteuse. "Elle s'appelle _un hiver coloré. _Tonks, j'espère que es en train d'écouter !"

La chanson contrastait fortement avec les chansons précédentes du groupe. Alors que la mélodie était belle, elle était aussi nettement triste, comme si elle avait été écrite dans le but d'être jouée aux funérailles de quelqu'un qui était mort bien trop jeune.

« Tonks haïssaient les chansons tristes », dit soudainement Harry. « Si elle était là, elle se moquerait d'eux. Et pourtant, nous sommes là, à l'écouter en son honneur. » Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Severus. « Ça avait l'air juste au début. Tonks adorait la musique, elle aurait aimé être à un concert comme celui-ci. Elle aurait pu danser toute la nuit. Mais ces gens sur scène... ils ne l'ont pas connue. La moitié du public ne l'a pas connue. Qu'est-ce qui fait que ce concert est différent pour eux de tout autre concert auquel ils assisteront cette année? »

« Nous, nous la connaissions » déclara Severus. « Et avec toutes les recettes allant à la Société britannique des loups-garous , je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été ravie, même avec cette chanson maladroite. »

Harry hocha la tête. Teddy avait trouvé l'idée géniale, mais même lui...Il se figea, réalisant ce qu'il était en train de dire . De quel droit avait-il dit à un autre orphelin qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents, qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'ils auraient aimé ou pas? Il ferma les yeux. « Je me demande juste si ce que nous faisons est bien. »

Il sentit la main de Severus couvrir la sienne, et ouvrit ses yeux en état de choc. Il se dit qu'il devait peut-être s'éloigner, mais le contact était complètement normal, inoffensif et d'une certaine manière, c'était exactement ce dont Harry avait besoin à ce moment-là.

« Tu as grandi » dit Severus, la voix douce, comme émerveillée.

Harry renifla. « Je me sens toujours pareil. En complet désordre. »

« Ne le sommes-nous pas tous? » Severus demanda. Il fit une pause. « Je suis très... impressionné par la façon dont tu as géré cette affaire. Ça aurait pu être une honte, avec la manière typique du ministère, en grande pompe, mais c'est ... quelque chose que je crois, ceux que nous honorons auraient apprécié. »

« Merci, » dit Harry, plutôt surpris. « J'apprécie cela. »

« Je vais te dire une autre personne que tu as impressionnée, »dit Severus presque trop rapidement. « Quelqu'un que tu ne connais peut-être pas : ma vieille amie Irma. »

« Irma? » Harry demanda, fronçant les sourcils. « La bibliothécaire? »

« Irma Crabbe », dit Severus. « Son fils était de ta promotion »

Oh, Merlin, comment Harry a-t-il pu oublier Vincent Crabbe? Harry faisait encore des cauchemars du Feudeymon dans la salle sur demande. Bien qu'il n'ait pas vu Crabbe mourir, il se demandait parfois si c'était pire. L'imagination d'Harry après la guerre était remarquablement vive, et la pensée de Crabbe, criant à l'agonie alors que sa propre création le brûlait vif, avait fait trembler Harry pendant de nombreuses nuits.

« Irma a perdu son fils et son mari ce jour-là », poursuivit Severus. « Bien qu'honnêtement, elle les avait perdus bien avant cela. Vardan, son mari, était un homme cruel. Il croyait tout ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres prêchait. Mais Vincent... Vincent aurait pu être sauvé, je crois. Il voulait être Briseur de Sorts. Il fallait de l'habileté, de la stratégie. Il aurait pu voir le monde." Il secoua la tête. "Mais, comme beaucoup d'autres garçons, ce qui lui a été fatal, c'était qu'il voulait désespérément impressionner son abusif et ivrogne de père. »

Sans réfléchir, Harry serra la main de Severus. Ce genre d'histoire lui était familière. L'homme avait admis plusieurs fois qu'il était conscient qu'il aurait pu finir comme n'importe lequel de ces manges-mort qui sont morts au nom de Voldemort. Il avait suivi ce chemin. Il n'y avait pas de moyen facile d'en sortir. Seule la miséricorde d'un l'avait sauvé de ce sort. Harry savait que la culpabilité de ne pas pouvoir influencer les esprits de tous les enfants Serpentard des manges-mort avait pesé lourd sur son esprit.

« Irma était certaine que le Ministère oublierait son fils », déclara Severus. Sa voix était rauque maintenant, pas beaucoup, mais assez pour qu'Harry l'ait remarqué. « Il était, après tout, sur le point de devenir lui-même Mange-mort. Il avait tenté de tuer. Mais quand il est mort, il n'était encore qu'un enfant, le fils d'une femme qui était anéantie parce qu'elle l'avait laissé tomber. »

« Je suis désolé », chuchota Harry.

Severus secoua la tête. « Pourquoi devrais-tu être désolé ? Tu es le seul à t'être exprimé lors de cette réunion et à avoir insisté pour que tout le monde soit honoré, pas seulement ceux qui ont eu la chance d'être du bon côté. Vincent Crabbe est mort bien trop jeune. Il a été privé de l'occasion d'examiner ses actions hors du chaos de la guerre, de voir l'erreur de sa manière de faire, de travailler pour le faire ce qui est juste. Mais maintenant, sa mort signifie que quelque chose de bon va émerger, même si ce n'est que dix gallions en son nom pour un organisme de charité. »

La tête de Severus tomba, et Harry lui frotta le dos en cercles réconfortants. Cette position était également familière. Bien qu'Harry ait toujours senti qu'il avait besoin d'un réconfort disproportionné , il y avait encore des moments où le poids de la guerre menaçait de consumer Severus. D'habitude, le Maître des potions essayait de le garder bien caché à l'intérieur, mais même lui n'était pas à l'abri d'avoir besoin d'une touche rassurante.

Harry se voyait tellement dans Séverus, cette manière déprimante de faire tomber les épaules , le regard de la défaite sur son visage, le sentiment de tristesse qui enflait par vague. Oui, Severus comprenait. Severus savait. C'était la malédiction qu'ils partageaient.

Mais c'était également ce qui les avait toujours attachés ensemble.

« Oh, Severus », murmura Harry, caressant sa joue. L'homme pencha la tête vers le plus jeune, une question tapie au fond de ses yeux angoissés.

C'était juste comme au bon vieux temps. L'un d'eux souffrait, l'autre le ressentait et voulait faire n'importe quoi pour apaiser cette douleur, même si c'était juste un peu, même si c'était temporaire. Harry se sentait attiré par Severus, voulant qu'il ressente la chaleur d'un autre être humain qui le comprenait, qui voulait qu'il sache qu'ils étaient deux, et qu'ils avaient tous deux survécu.

Quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur celles de Severus, ce fut une victoire tranquille. Pour Harry, pour Severus, pour eux-mêmes.

« Oh, Harry, » murmura Severus, frottant ses pouces en petits cercles autour des tempes d'Harry. « Mon Harry. »

Les mots de Severus rompirent le sort, et Harry se raidit. Bon sang, il venait de se dire que les changements arrivaient trop vite, que rien n'était résolu, et qu'il avait besoin de se protéger. Ce n'était pas un jour après l'autre ça; c'était sauter en avant d'une année entière.

« Je suis désolé », dit Harry. « Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, Severus. Mais je ne peux pas. »

Ne pouvant plus regarder Severus, sachant qu'il serait à nouveau complètement perdu, Harry tourna les talons et s'enfuit.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry sauta la réunion suivante du Comité, écrivit à Percy qu'il se sentait mal et lui demanda de lui faire parvenir les notes l'après-midi.

Harry n'était pas malade du tout. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas être assis à côté de Severus pendant deux heures, assez proche pour que l'homme puisse entendre son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, tout en essayant d'écouter George Weasley expliquer ses plans pour le Week-end Weasley Fou en l'honneur de Fred. Au lieu de cela, il avait passé la journée à écrire à l'extérieur, trouvant réconfort dans l'odeur de la baie.

Bien sûr, comme Hermione l'avait toujours prévenu, le problème avec la fuite c'était que ça vous revenait en moins de deux, comme un boomerang. En moins d'une heure après ce qui aurait dû être la réunion, Harry souffrait d'un violent mal de tête qui rendait l'écriture presque impossible. Ayant fini pour la journée, Harry se retira au lit, espérant dormir pour échapper à la douleur.

Il rêva de Severus, bien sûr. Il ne rêvait pas souvent d'autre chose ces jours-ci. Le rêve d'aujourd'hui était familier, le souvenir favori de Harry de la première fois où il avait invité Ron et Hermione, afin de leur faire rencontrer son mystérieux nouveau petit ami. À sa grande surprise, Ron et Hermione lui avaient tous deux apporté un soutien incroyable, lui disant qu'il était clair que Severus l'avait aidé, et que c'était tout ce qui comptait. Ça avait été l'après-midi le plus agréable de la vie de Harry, entouré des gens qu'il aimait le plus, bavardant sur des petites choses triviales, du Quidditch aux meilleurs restaurants à emporter de Londres, les amenant à passer des commandes à cinq restaurants différents ce soir-là.

« Harry? »

Oui, l'après-midi avait été très agréable. Harry s'enfouit plus loin sous ses couvertures.

« J'ai amené du pho. »

Oui, Hermione avait bien aimé le vietnamien, Harry s'en souvenait. Ça avait été chaud et réconfortant, le repas parfait pour un soir d'automne.

Puis, soudainement, Harry sursauta dans son lit. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dormait, mais il était maintenant très conscient que tout ce qu'il venait de vivre n'avait pas été seulement un rêve. Mettant un pull-over par-dessus son t-shirt, il se précipita en bas des escaliers et trouva, sans grande surprise, Hermione, assise sur son canapé.

« Te voilà », dit Hermione. « Je commençais à m'inquiéter. »

« Je vais bien », dit Harry, en aplatissant ses cheveux. « Que fais-tu ici? »

« Percy nous a dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien, alors j'ai voulu vérifier pour m'assurer que tu allais bien », déclara Hermione, gesticulant vers le récipient qui sentait merveilleusement bon, comme le Pho dont Harry réalisa à présent, que ça n'avait pas été qu'un rêve. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas que tu sois tout seul ici, quand tu es malade. »

« C'est juste un mal de tête », dit Harry. « Je vais bien, je te le promets. Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ? »

« Juste une heure », dit Hermione. « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas que je passe par la cheminée. J'ai cru entendre ta voix, mais je pense que tu parlais dans ton sommeil. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, mais j'ai voulu rester un peu pour voir si tu te réveillerais. »

Harry hocha la tête. « Eh bien, merci. Mais tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin. Tu as dû t'ennuyer. »

« Oh, non », dit Hermione. « J'ai fait un peu de lecture. »

« De lecture... » Harry regarda avec horreur la table à côté du canapé, où reposait son manuscrit. « Hermione, tu n'as pas. »

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Tu le sais, j'aime ce que tu écris. »

« Hermione, c'est personnel! » dit Harry. « Ce n'est pas encore prêt. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit Hermione. « Je le suis vraiment. Mais Harry, je dois dire ... que cette histoire est exceptionnelle. Vraiment. »

Toute colère disparut d'Harry comme un ballon qui se dégonflait. Il détestait que les gens lisent ses œuvres avant qu'elles ne soient finies, il avait fallu des années avant qu'il ne se sente à l'aise avec Angela, et il craignait toujours d'entendre les réactions de Ron et Hermione, même sur ses œuvres publiées. Et cette histoire lui tenait extrêmement à coeur, à cause du contenu qui était si personnel. Il était particulièrement terrifié, non seulement par la réaction du public, mais aussi par celle de ses amis. Il pensait personnellement que c'était son meilleur travail, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les autres allaient penser la même chose.

« Vraiment? » demanda-t-il

« Vraiment », dit Hermione, souriant tendrement. « C'est clair que c'est une histoire très spéciale pour toi. C'est tellement différent de tes autres histoires. Il y a une touche d'espoir dedans, et c'est... eh bien, c'est magnifique. Je ne peux pas te dire à quel point je suis excitée de la lire en entier. «

« Wow » dit Harry. « Merci, Hermione. »

« Je ne dis que la vérité », fit cette dernière. « Bien que je dois dire: quoi que ce soit qui ait poussé ton imagination à créer cette histoire, quelle que soit cette inspiration, tu dois t'y accrocher fermement. Je pense que ça va te faire un bien fou. »

Harry regarda ses mains. C'était une chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire.

« Mais assez parlé travail », dit Hermione. « Comment va ton mal de tête? Tu veux du Pho ? J'ai apporté des baguettes. »

Harry rejoignit Hermione sur le canapé. « Ouais, » dit-il. « Ce serait sympa. »


	14. Chapter 14

Pas moyen d'éviter la fête du 1er avril. Chaque coin et recoin avait été décorés dans la couleur et le chaos. Les feux d'artifice éclataient en permanence dans l'air, remplissant le château de dragons resplendissants et de roues de Sainte Catherine éblouissantes. Les élèves couraient dans les couloirs, certains portant des chapeaux sans tête, ce qui a fait rire Harry. Tout l'événement rappela énormément à Harry la rébellion de Fred et George il y a si longtemps, mais à sa grande surprise, le souvenir ne le remplit pas de chagrin. Il était sûr que Fred aurait considéré l'évasion de Poudlard avec George comme l'une des plus grandes réalisations de sa vie, peu importe combien de temps il eut vécu, et il plut à Harry d'être en mesure de l'honorer de cette façon.

« Pouvez-vous vous pousser, Potter, » dit McGonagall le dépassant rapidement. « Je commence à me demander si nous avons commis une erreur en n'embauchant qu'une douzaine de guérisseurs pour patrouiller. Simpson! Ce n'est pas autorisé d'utiliser cette baguette de cette manière ! »

Harry rit et se dirigea vers une table du buffet. Il évita la tarte à la crème anglaise, sachant qu'elle se propulserait probablement vers son visage à la seconde où il prendrait une tranche. De même, il évita tous les bonbons - la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de se transformer en un canari avec une langue de quatre tonnes. Au lieu de cela, il se décida pour du pop-corn qui avait l'air normal. Quand il en mit un dans sa bouche et ne commença pas immédiatement à sautiller comme un grain de maïs dans la flamme, il en attrapa une autre poignée.

« Potter. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Bien sûr. Le château était tellement en folie aujourd'hui qu'il était impossible de savoir qui était là, mais naturellement Severus avait été en mesure de le trouver.

« Mieux vaut ne pas fermer les yeux ici » dit Severus, poussant Harry légèrement sur le côté. Harry ouvrit les yeux et leva les yeux, pour voir un Frisbee qui tournait juste devant sa tête.

« Merci » murmura Harry, et prit une autre poignée de pop-corn. « Tu es là depuis longtemps? »

« Environ une heure », dit Severus. « Je doute de survivre à une autre. Je suis encore sous le choc que Minerva ait permis qu'un tel événement ait lieu. »

« Elle a toujours eu un faible pour les jumeaux », dit Harry. « D'ailleurs, c'est juste un week-end. »

« Juste un week-end », dit Severus, en roulant les yeux. « S'il n'y a pas deux douzaines d'étudiants à St Mangouste avant le dîner, je mangerai mon chapeau. »

Harry sourit. « Je ne pense pas t'avoir jamais vu avec un chapeau. »

« Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu n'as pas pas vues."

Harry sentit sa nuque brûler. Ils approchaient en territoire dangereux. De plus, être si proche de Severus après leur dernière rencontre rendait Harry plutôt ... audacieux. Il lui fallait de la volonté pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser, mais avec beaucoup plus d'intensité et de passion qu'il avait eu le mois dernier.

« Je dois admettre que je suis surpris que tu manges quelque chose ici » dit Severus.

« Je n'ai pas encore explosé », dit Harry. « Je pense que le pop-corn est sûr, mais j'éviterais définitivement le reste. »

Severus fredonna, prit un seul morceau de pop-corn dans le saladier et le porta à son nez, reniflant prudemment. Il le glissa dans sa bouche, le faisant rouler, essayant apparemment toujours de détecter tout ingrédient malfaisant. Puis, estimant que c'était sans danger, il en prit une autre poignée. « C'est probablement la seule chose que je pourrais manger avant de m'enfuir », dit-il.

Harry hocha la tête. Merlin, il avait peur d'ouvrir la bouche; il avait l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur sa langue. Il avait pas mal de questions qu'il voulait poser à Severus – ce qu'il avait fait au cours des deux dernières décennies, ce qu'il ressentait vraiment pour Harry, pourquoi il l'avait renvoyé en premier lieu. Il espérait à moitié que l'homme parte et disparaisse dans la masse des fêtards, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas aussi chanceux.

« Je n'étais pas sûr que tu participes à l'événement d'aujourd'hui », déclara Severus. « Comme tu n'as pas assisté à la dernière réunion du Comité, je me suis dit que c'était peut-être un événement qui te paraîtrait encore trop difficile, étant donné ton étroite amitié avec M. Weasley. »

« Non, je voulais être ici, » dit Harry. « Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Fred n'aurait jamais manqué ça, et moi non plus. »

Severus hocha la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais fut interrompu par George Weasley frappant Harry sur l'épaule.

« Tu es là ! » s'exclama George. « C'est bon de te voir, Harry! Tu as vu la fontaine? Elle crache des bulles! Je vais te dire un secret – si tu essayes de d'en claquer une, tu seras aspiré et flotteras au plafond ! Brillant. »

Harry sourit. « Tu l'as testé sur toi ? »

« Bien sûr! »dit George, prenant un air scandalisé. « Comment oses-tu penser que je laisserais quelqu'un d'autre s'amuser d'abord? »

Le sourire de George faiblit, et Harry se figea. Il était clair exactement se savoir à quoi ils pensaient – autrefois, Fred et George se seraient disputés pour savoir qui serait le premier à essayer leurs nouveaux produits expérimentaux.

« Vous savez, chaque fois que je vois un éclat de cheveux roux dans cette foule, je pense que c'est lui », dit George. « Vingt ans plus tard, et je m'attends toujours à le voir arriver. Je suppose que ça ne s'en ira jamais. » Il respira profondément et sembla faire un effort pour élargir son sourire. « Mais je sais qu'il aurait aimé cela. Merci de faire ça, tous les deux. C'est... c'est la façon dont il l'aurait voulu. »

« Bien sûr, » dit doucement Harry.

« Eh bien, je m'en vais », dit George avec brio. « J'ai de quoi m'occuper ! ». Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Severus et Harry. « Des Noyaux de Vérité, hein? Je parie que vous avez une conversation amusante. Ne vous jetez pas de sorts hein ! »

Il commença à se retourner, mais Severus l'attrapa par le bras. « Les Noyaux de Vérité? » demanda-t-il d'une voix faible

« Oh, oui! » dit George. « Une nouvelle invention. Une minute de vérité garantie pour chaque grain que vous mangez! Amusement inoffensif. »

« Inoffensif ... »

« Laisse tomber », dit Harry tranquillement et, à son grand soulagement, Severus le fit, et George s'enfuit, encourageant et distribuant des articles tirés au hasard de ses poches aux étudiants qui passaient.

« Bon, alors », dit Harry.

« Combien de pop-corn as-tu mangé? » Severus demanda

« Je ne sais pas, » dit Harry. « Quelques poignées... donc peut-être une trentaine. »

Severus hocha la tête. « Je n'en ai pris qu'une. Je serai en sécurité dans dix minutes. Nous devrions nous séparer, pour éviter de nous ridiculiser. »

« Non, » dit Harry rapidement. « Je ne veux pas. »

Severus leva les sourcils. « Je suppose que je n'ai pas besoin de te demander si tu es sincère. »

« Nous avons besoin de parler, » dit Harry. « S'il te plaît. »

Severus soupira. « Je suppose que nous allons le faire. Aimerais-tu aller dans un endroit plus calme? »

« Je ne sais pas s'il y a un endroit calme dans le château aujourd'hui », dit Harry.

« Vrai » acquiesça Séverus. Au lieu de cela, il lança un charme d'Assurdiato. « Très bien. Par quoi veux-tu commencer? »

« Ce qui s'est passé? » Harry dit immédiatement. « Le jour de ton anniversaire. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait me jeter dehors? »

Severus frotta l'arête de son nez. « Tu réalises que je pourrais résister aux effets de ce que Weasley a mis dans le pop-corn? »

« Moi aussi. » Harry souligna. « Mais tu ne le feras pas. Dis-le moi. »

« Très bien, » dit Severus. « Molly Weasley. »

« Molly », répéta Harry, confus. « Qu'a-t-elle à voir avec ça ? »

« Elle est entrée dans mon magasin le lendemain du lendemain de Noël », poursuivit Severus. Il avait l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise, comme s'il voulait être n'importe où ailleurs, mais il se força à continuer. « C'était assez bondé, mais elle s'est dirigée directement vers moi. Elle voulait me parler de la cape que tu portais au Terrier le lendemain de Noël. Apparemment, elle m'avait vu l' acheter à Pré-au-Lard un mois plus tôt et a pu relier tout ça."

Molly avait été au courant de sa relation avec Severus. Une partie de la colère que Harry avait ressentie au sujet de ses tentatives flagrantes de le marier à Ginny resurgit au fond de lui. Quand il avait cru qu'elle était simplement malavisée et pleine d'espoir, il avait été en mesure de passer au dessus. Mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle était au courant pour lui et Séverus...

« Elle n'était pas contente, comme tu l'as peut-être deviné », continua Severus. « Elle m'a blâmé pour ton... l'état difficile de ta vie. Que je te rappelais trop de choses de la guerre. Je n'étais pas bon pour l'estime de toi-même. J'étais la raison pour laquelle tu avais quitté l'Académie. Ma présence dans ta vie t'empêchait de guérir. »

« Mais c'est –»

« Elle voulait bien faire », interrompit Severus. « J'étais livide, mais je savais tout ça à l'époque. Et il n'y a rien qu'elle ait dit que je ne me suis pas moi-même demandé. En plus, tu ne peux pas nier que j'étais la principale raison pour laquelle tu as quitté l'Académie. »

« Mais je le voulais! »

Severus leva une main. « Tu m'as demandé d'expliquer, et je le fais. Comme je l'ai dit, elle était remplie de l'indignation juste qui convient à une matriarche Weasley, et j'étais furieux de ses accusations, et du fait que je savais qu'il y avait une certaine vérité dans ce qu'elle disait. Et puis... » Il fit une pause. « Tu veux vraiment savoir tout ça ? »

« Oui », dit Harry immédiatement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. « Dis-moi. »

« Elle a menacé d'annoncer à tout le magasin que j'avais profité de toi, si je n'acceptais pas de rompre notre... arrangement. C'était son atout : elle pensait que je serais d'accord parce que je ne voudrais pas risquer un examen supplémentaire de ma vie, si tôt après mon procès, et que personne n'était au courant parce que je tentais de te garder comme mon animal de compagnie."

« Mais tu –»

« Je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque, Harry », dit Severus. « L'état dans lequel tu étais... la réaction du public aurait été sévère. Je ne pouvais pas être égoïste au point de te laisser endurer ça, surtout étant donné les deux années difficiles que tu venais de vivre, simplement parce que je voulais te garder pour moi. »

« Donc, tu as été d'accord », dit Harry sans détour. « Molly t'a menacé et tu as cédé. Et en plus tu ne me l'as même pas dit. »

« Je n'ai vu aucune autre option », dit Severus. « Crois-moi, Harry. Je pensais sincèrement que je choisissais le moindre de deux maux. Et même si je n'ai certainement pas beaucoup d'affection pour les Weasleys, la dernière chose que je voulais faire était de gâcher la relation entre toi et la personne la plus proche d'une mère que tu aies connue »

« Mais tu devais savoir que j'aurais été... » _Bouleversé. Dévasté. Anéanti._

« Tu étais devenu tellement plus fort ces derniers mois », déclara Severus, comme épuisé. « J'avais espéré que tu irais vite de l'avant. »

« Je ne l'ai pas fait », dit Harry. « J'étais misérable, Severus. J'ai passé 20 ans à me demander ce que j'avais fait de mal, si tu m'avais vraiment trompé. –»

« Je ne l'ai pas fait », interrompit Severus.

Harry arqua un sourcil. « Alors pourquoi m'as-tu laissé croire que tu l'avais fait? »

« Je voulais que tu me détestes à nouveau », dit Severus. « J'ai pensé que cela faciliterait la séparation. »

« Et je suppose que c'est pourquoi tu t'es conduit en salaud, ces deux dernières semaines-là? »

« En plus d'être une vaine tentative d'auto-préservation, » dit Severus. « Je voulais te détester aussi. J'ai essayé de me souvenir de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles tu m'avais rendu fou, de me convaincre que tu n'avais pas ta place dans ma vie. »

Harry sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux. « C'était le cas ? »

Severus soupira. « Quand nous nous sommes séparés, je me suis dit qu'il était évident que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi dans ta vie. Mais la vérité était que j'avais vraiment besoin de toi dans la mienne. »

« Je t'aime », murmura Harry. Ça faisait mal de dire les mots à haute voix, mais après vingt ans à avoir été séparés, et finalement apprendre la raison pour laquelle ils avaient été déchirés, ça faisait mal tellement il voulait dire ces mots. « Je n'ai jamais cessé. Même quand je le voulais. »

Severus ferma les yeux. « Harry… »

« J'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu ressens », dit Harry. « Ou au moins, ce que tu ressentais. Même si tu ne m'aimes plus maintenant, j'ai besoin de savoir que tout ça n'était pas un mensonge. »

« Oh, Harry, » dit Severus. « Cette ... cette chose inévitable entre nous, ce lien inexplicable qui semble continuellement nous réunir... comment cela peut-il être autre chose que de l'amour? Tu es maintenant, et a toujours été, l'unique chose qui avait de l'importance dans ma vie. »

Harry passa ses mains dans les cheveux, comme si l'action dissipait en quelque sorte le tourbillon des pensées qui tournait dans son esprit. Il avait enfin toutes les réponses qu'il cherchait désespérément depuis des années. Il était furieux contre Molly pour avoir ruiné la meilleure relation de sa vie, frustré que lui et Severus avaient été si longtemps sans communiquer, et, franchement, plutôt fâché contre Severus pour l'avoir trompé en premier lieu, peu importe à quel point il avait été bien intentionné.

Mais l'émotion la plus dominante était le soulagement, un soulagement si fort qu'il menaçait de presque le renverser avec la force d'un raz-de-marée. Severus l'aimait toujours. Le maître des potions n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Pendant tant d'années, Harry s'était demandé si sa relation avec Severus avait été en fait un effet secondaire de son esprit endommagé, le même esprit qui rejouait obsessionnellement les souvenirs de la guerre et ne lui permettait jamais de s'échapper de ses griffes. Ça aurait pu être le cas. Son esprit était tellement désordonné, il était tout à fait possible que sa romance avec Severus ait pu être le fruit de son imagination débordante.

Mais ça n'était pas le cas.

Ce n'était pas seulement dans sa tête. C'était réel.

C'est réel.

« Je veux t'embrasser », dit Harry subitement. «Tu veux bien ? »

Un sourire lent se répandit sur le visage de Severus. « Oui, » dit-il, et Harry savait qu'il était soulagé lui aussi. « Je souhaite que tu le fasses. »

Harry s'approcha de Severus et, avec hésitation, enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Severus. Ce dernier baissa les yeux, puis lentement et avec le plus grand soin, tira le menton de Harry vers le haut avec son doigt.

C'était comme rentrer à la maison. Harry fondu dans l'étreinte, aimant la sensation familière d'être en sécurité dans ces bras forts. Finalement, après s'être senti comme s'il avait manqué une partie vitale de son âme pendant tant d'années, il se sentit complet. Quand Severus le tenait, Harry savait qu'il était la chose la plus importante de son monde. C'était enivrant. Harry ne savait pas comment il avait pu le laisser le repousser, comment il avait pu croire que Severus ne l'aimait pas. Il avait raison: leur lien était inévitable, inoubliable, irremplaçable. Rien ne pourrait le nier.

Quand ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme en face de lui. « C'était encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs. »

« Je suis d'accord », dit Severus, caressant les cheveux d'Harry.

« Mais ne crois pas que je vais te laisser t'en tirer encore une fois », dit Harry. « Je m'en fiche de tes raisons. Si tu penses que je vais m'asseoir et te laisser me mentir, peu importe la raison... sérieusement, je m'en fous si Voldemort se relève d'entre les morts et fait le cha-cha-cha dans un string léopard et te dit que tu as besoin de me larguer sinon il va me tuer. Je ne te pardonnerai pas. »

« Je ne m'attendrais pas à ce que tu le fasses. Je réalise que c'est bien plus que ce que je mérite. » Il fit une pause. « Mais d'où sors-tu cette image ? »

« J'ai passé beaucoup de temps seul », dit Harry. « Je suis devenu plutôt créatif. »

Severus embrassa le sommet du crâne d'Harry. « J'ai hâte de voir de plus près ton côté créatif. »

Harry sourit et attira le Maître des potions encore plus près, enfin satisfait.


	15. Chapter 15

« Donc, c'est reparti de plus belle avec Rogue ? »

Harry cracha sa bière. « Excuse-moi? »

« Inutile de me mentir, Harry », dit Ron en buvant son propre verre. « Je te connais trop bien. »

« Mais je n'ai pas – »

« Hermione et moi vous t'avons vu t'enfuir de Poudlard la semaine dernière, l'air plutôt rouge et ébahi," dit Ron. « Et à en juger par la tête que faisait Rogue, je ne crois pas que c'était à cause d'une des farces de George. »

« Eh bien, ça l'était en quelque sorte », murmura Harry. Honnêtement, il était plutôt soulagé. Il avait prévu de parler à Ron et Hermione de Severus bientôt, mais il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment aborder le sujet. Apparemment, son manque de subtilité était sa grâce salvatrice.

Ron rit. « Donc. La grande Romance Gryffindor-Serpentard, deuxième round, hein? »

Harry soupira. « Ça a l'air tellement stupide quand tu le dis comme ça. »

« Ce n'était pas mon intention, honnêtement, » dit Ron. « C'est juste... toi et Rogue. C'est toujours énorme. »

« Oui », dit Harry. « Je sais. »

« Écoute, Harry, » dit Ron tranquillement. « Je sais que, d'une certaine façon, toi et Rogue étiez très bien ensemble. Mais je sais comment ça a fini. Je ne sais pas si tu t'en ais entièrement remis. »

« Tu me fais l'impression d'être une jeune demoiselle frappée par l'amour », murmura Harry. « J'avais encore quelques points à travailler. Encore maintenant, si je suis honnête. »

« Je sais, » dit Ron rapidement. « Crois-moi, je le sais. Et je sais qu'au début, Rogue t'aidait vraiment pour ça. Il n'est même plus difficile pour moi de l'admettre, parce que c'était vrai. Mais quand il t'a viré... c'est comme si tu avais reculé de 20 pas. Et tu peux me dire de la fermer, » dit-il plus fort. « Et tu peux me dire que ça ne me regarde pas. Mais tu es mon meilleur ami, et je veux juste m'assurer que tu vas bien. »

« Je vais bien, Ron, honnêtement », dit Harry.

« Je sais que c'est le cas, maintenant », dit Ron. « Tu es tout heureux comme après l'amour. Mais as-tu pensé à ce qui arriverait si ça ne marchait pas à nouveau? »

« Eh bien, tout d'abord, nous n'avons pas encore couché ensemble », dit Harry. «Ensuite, pourquoi penses-tu que ça ne va pas marcher? »

« Ne le prends pas mal, Harry », dit Ron. « Mais tu n'as pas fini dans les meilleures conditions la dernière fois, et il ne t'a même pas dit pourquoi il est redevenu lui-même un vieux bâtard. »

Harry prit une grande respiration. « Eh bien, en fait, il l'a fait. Et vraiment, c'est grâce à George. »

Quelque chose dut apparaître sur le visage de Harry, parce que Ron devint plutôt inquiet. « Oh? Et comment ? »

Quand Harry eut fini de partager tout ce que Severus lui avait dit après avoir mangé plusieurs Noyaux de Vérité, une veine battait au-dessus de l'œil gauche de Ron. « Je pourrais effectivement la tuer, » murmura Ron. « Nom de Dieu, je pourrais effectivement – »

« Non, Ron », interrompit Harry. « Sérieusement. »

« Harry, tu sais ce qu'elle a fait? » demanda Ron. Il éleva la voix « C'est... c'est tellement mesquin. Et égoïste. Et ça t'a traumatisé pendant des années. Et tu n'es pas énervé, sérieusement ? »

« Je le suis », dit Harry rapidement. « Quand Severus me l'a dit pour la première fois, j'étais livide. Je veux dire, c'était une trahison. Mais ... elle ne savait pas ce que j'étais... ce que je suis. Elle a accusé Severus, mais c'était moi. Si j'étais normal, ça ne m'aurait pas autant brisé. »

« Tu es normal, Harry », dit Ron farouchement. « Ne parle pas comme ça. »

« Je ne le suis vraiment pas », dit Harry. « Ne l'ai jamais été. Mais c'est bon. C'est juste... peut-être que si j'avais été honnête avec les gens, au début, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé à faire ce qu'elle a fait. Même après que Severus ait été blanchi de ses accusations, les gens ne lui faisaient toujours pas confiance. Et en cachant notre relation, Je ne lui ai pas vraiment rendu service. »

Ron secoua la tête. « Tu prends ça vraiment trop raisonnablement. Sérieusement, je suis à ça de partir tout de suite pour la confronter. »

« Ça n'en vaut plus la peine », dit Harry. « Ma relation avec ta mère est terminée, et même si ça a été dévastateur, je m'y suis habituée. Et tout ce que je dis maintenant ne changera pas ce qui s'est passé il y a 20 ans. Et qui sait? Peut-être que si Severus et moi nous y arrivons cette fois, ça ne changera pas grand-chose. Perdre tout ce temps qu'on aurait pu avoir ensemble, ça fait mal, mais les magiciens vivent longtemps, non ? Peut-être que vingt ans, c'est comme un ou deux ans une fois que nous aurons atteint notre premier siècle. »

« Eh bien, peut-être que tu n'es pas fâché, mais je le suis, » dit Ron, finissant son verre. « Je vais quand même lui en parler. Pas aussi durement que je le voudrais », a-t-il dit, en voyant le regard d'avertissement de Harry. Il secoua la tête. « Sérieusement, quand es-tu devenu si rationnel? »

Harry sourit. « Je ne sais pas. Je pense que je suis encore dans le flou à propos de tout ça. Peut-être que ça disparaîtra dans une semaine ou deux. » Il prit une autre gorgée de sa bière. « Mais tu sais quoi? J'espère vraiment que non. Être de retour avec Severus... même en sachant tout ce qui s'est passé, je me sens tellement mieux. Je suis plus heureux, je ne me sens plus perdu. Peut-être que les belles-mères potentielles qui essayent de me mettre avec leurs filles sont juste trop insignifiantes pour que je gaspille mon énergie. J'ai quelque chose de positif pour utiliser mon énergie maintenant. Ça semble stupide de s'attarder sur des parties douloureuses de mon passé que je ne peux pas changer. »

Ron cligna des yeux. « Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où je t'ai entendu parler comme ça, Harry. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas encore fini, » dit-il. « Je ne suis pas naïf. Je sais en ce moment je suis heureux dans une bulle. Quand je pense à Poudlard, mon cœur bat encore. Je vois encore du sang et des yeux morts. Je fais encore des cauchemars tous les soirs, des cauchemars qui auraient dû disparaître. Mais maintenant, j'ai aussi de l'espoir. J'ai quelqu'un qui est mon ancre, qui me comprend et que je peux aider, aussi. Et donc, quand je fais ces cauchemars, je sais qu'il y aura quelqu'un qui m'attendra. Je ne peux pas te dire combien cela m'aide. »

Ron acquiesça lentement. « Eh bien, j'espère que ça fonctionnera. Honnêtement, je l'espère. Et je peux te dire qu'Hermione ressent exactement la même chose que moi. »

« Merci », dit Harry. « Cela signifie beaucoup. »

« Alors, c'est quoi la suite ? » demanda Ron. « Aller à des rendez-vous romantiques et tout et tout ? »

Harry renifla. « Pas tout à fait. Je ne l'ai même pas vu depuis le 1er avril. Il devait assister à une conférence en Nouvelle-Zélande. Mais nous nous sommes écrit. » Il sourit. « C'est en quelque sorte en douceur. »

« Doux, hein? » Ron dit, levant la main pour un autre verre. « Ecoute, tu me feras dire que Severus est bon pour toi, et qu'il a une influence apaisante, mais je ne pense pas pourvoir croire un jour qu'il est doux. »

« D'accord », rit Harry. « Mais je vais le voir ce soir. Il cuisine le dîner pour moi. »

« Comme au bon vieux temps », dit Ron. « Eh bien, bonne chance à vous. »

« Merci », dit Harry, et il finit son dernier verre. Puis, agrippant légèrement le poignet de Ron.« Merci »

Un sourire étonnamment doux traversa le visage de Ron. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu dirigé que vers Rose et Hugo, et c'était quelque peu surprenant de le voir pour lui. « Toujours »


	16. Chapter 16

Harry respira profondément et frappa à la porte de Severus. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il était nerveux. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à Ron, il lui restait des craintes. Alors qu'il ne pouvait nier la passion entre lui et Severus, il était bien conscient que beaucoup de temps avait passé. Alors qu'ils partageaient un passé commun, il y avait maintenant près de vingt ans de différence entre eux. Et si c'était trop?

Heureusement, il n'eut pas à rester à l'extérieur seul avec ses pensées très longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit et Severus l'accueillit. « Pile à l'heure », fit ce dernier.

« Je suis devenu très responsable en vieillissant », dit Harry, en suivant l'homme à l'intérieur.

Severus renifla. « Voudrais-tu boire quelque chose, du vin ? »

« Je vais m'en tenir à l'eau pour l'instant, merci, » dit Harry.

« Comme tu veux. » dit Severus. « Tu veux attendre dans le salon, pendant que je te sers ? »

Harry hocha la tête. Il était vraiment heureux d'avoir quelques minutes pour étudier la maison par lui-même. Il était curieux de voir comment Severus avait marqué le passage du temps dans sa maison. Non pas qu'il s'attendait à ce que le Maître des potions ait peint son salon en rouge ou ait investi dans de grandes peintures abstraites pour les couloirs, mais il pensait qu'il y aurait quelque chose. Quelque chose, une éraflure de peinture écaillée d'un mur ou une truc sur une étagère, quelque chose qui avait été ajouté à la maison pendant toutes les années où Harry était parti. Il devait y avoir quelque chose d'inhabituel, quelque chose qui dirait à Harry: « Tu as manqué ça! Le temps ne s'est pas arrêté. Il a continué sans toi! »

Mais à la surprise d'Harry, la maison semblait être exactement la même. La salle de séjour était encore peinte d'une base crème, entièrement nu sauf pour les grandes étagères qui occupaient un côté entier de la pièce. Le plancher éraflé avait l'air plus éraflé que jamais. Les meubles, un canapé gris charbon de bois et deux fauteuils mal assortis devant la cheminée, ressemblaient exactement à ce dont Harry se souvenait. Et, à droite sur la cheminée…

La photo encadrée de lui-même et Severus qu'Hermione avait pris il y a tant d'années.

« Bonjour », dit Harry en se penchant tranquillement pour regarder de plus près. « Avez-vous été ici tout ce temps? »

« Ton eau »

Harry se retourna, surpris. « Merci », dit-il, en sentant son visage rougir.

« Est-ce que la maison répond à tes normes? » demanda Severus. L'amusement dans sa voix, ainsi que son sourire familier, réconfortèrent Harry.

« Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé », dit Harry, en prenant avec gratitude le verre d'eau.

« Il ne semblait pas y avoir beaucoup de sens à changer quoi que ce soit. », déclara Severus, prenant un siège sur le côté gauche du canapé, le même siège qu'il avait toujours occupé. « Qu'est ce que tu attendais de moi? Une tapisserie complètement psychédélique ? »

Harry sourit. « Des choses plus étranges sont arrivées. »

« Effectivement. » Severus prit une gorgée de son verre d'eau. « Tu comptes rester debout toute la nuit, ou tu veux t'asseoir?"

Harry fit une pause. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était une sorte de test. Le danger serait de s'asseoir dans l'un des deux fauteuils près du feu. Mais il ne s'était jamais assis là avant. Non, sa place habituelle était sur le canapé à côté de Severus. Il avait toujours commencé à droite, mais ensuite se déplaçait de plus en plus vers Severus. Parfois il se recroquevillait et reposait sa tête sur son épaule, parfois il s'asseyait avec le dos sur le côté de Severus…

La position était variable, mais l'emplacement était constant.

Comme, apparemment, son talent inné pour SUR-penser chaque chose maudite dans sa vie.

« Bien sûr », dit Harry, et prit sa place habituelle sur le canapé.

Il n'y avait pas d'erreur dans la lueur heureuse dans les yeux de Severus, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne le releva. Au lieu de cela, Harry l'interrogea sur son voyage en Nouvelle-Zélande. Harry pensait que c'était une bonne stratégie. C'était un sujet neutre et sûr pour eux, pour se mettre à l'aise dans la conversation, tout en étant quelque chose dont Severus pourrait parler pendant des heures.

Merlin, ça avait manqué à Harry. Il y avait quelque chose de d'excitant et apaisant en même temps, en étant ici avec Severus, l'écoutant parler si passionnément de ses intérêts. Harry ne pouvait peut-être pas comprendre qu'une phrase sur deux, mais son enthousiasme évident était contagieux.

« J'ai peur d'avoir monopolisé la conversation », dit soudainement Severus. "Raconte - moi comment tu as passé ton temps, à part faire regretter à Weasley le jour où il a accepté de présider le Comité? »

Harry se mit à rire. « Pas grand-chose, je crains. Je suis devenu un peu un ermite. Ron et Hermione se considèrent comme chanceux si je leur rends visite une fois par mois. »

« Occupé à écrire ton roman? »

Harry restât bouche bée. « Comment sais-tu ? »

« Comment pourrais-je ne pas savoir? » Severus demanda, un sourire suffisant sur son visage. « Un mystérieux nouvel écrivain qui insiste sur le secret absolu, malgré le succès massif de ses histoires, et la seule chose que nous savons de lui est qu'il vit dans un cottage au milieu de nulle part? Qui décrit des guerres qu'aucun Moldu ne pourrait imaginer, et décrit les conséquences de façon si convaincante qu'il est impossible de croire qu'il n'a pas traversé l'enfer lui-même? Dont les personnages parlent de leurs expériences exactement de la même façon que je t'ai entendu parler de la tienne, encore et encore? » Il secoua la tête. « Honnêtement, Harry. Tu ne croyais pas vraiment que je ne le découvrirais pas. »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que les gens dans le monde sorcier les lisaient », dit Harry. Il fit une pause. « Attends. Tu les as vraiment lus? »

« Bien sûr que je les lis », dit Severus, l'air vaguement insulté. Il agita la main vers les étagères. « Regarde, là-bas, si tu veux vraiment savoir. »

Non pas que Harry ne le crut pas, mais il avait quand même besoin de voir par lui-même. Bien sûr, il y avait tous ses romans, soigneusement alignés dans l'ordre où avaient été publiés, sur la troisième étagère de la bibliothèque la plus proche de la cage d'escalier. « Wow », dit-il « Les œuvres complètes de Cathair Duffy. »

« Et ça aussi », dit Severus. « Choisir un pseudonyme dont le prénom se traduit par « l'homme de la bataille », et le nom de famille par « Paix noire » ? Honnêtement, si c'était l'anonymat que tu cherchais, ça aurait été plus efficace avec quelque chose comme John Smith. »

« Comment pouvais-je savoir que tu connaissais le gaélique? » demanda Harry, regardant toujours les livres. Il tira l'un d'eux de l'étagère, son deuxième, et feuilleta les pages. Alors que Severus gardait toujours ses livres en parfait état, il était clair qu'il l'avait lu plusieurs fois. « Je ne pensais pas, si tu t'en souviens, que vous seriez même intéressé de savoir comment je passais mon temps. »

« Je le mérite», dit Severus.

« Est-ce que tu les as appréciés ? » demanda Harry, rejoignant Severus sur le canapé, le livre toujours entre les mains.

« Oui », dit Severus. « Beaucoup. Même si j'admets qu'ils sont difficiles à lire, sachant que c'est toi qui les écris. »

« Ron et Hermione disent la même chose », dit Harry. « Ron ne les lit même plus. »

« Je ne peux pas dire que je suis surpris », dit Severus. « C'est ma volonté qui m'a permis de finir le premier. »

« Si dur, hein? »

« Voir en noir et blanc combien souffre la personne que vous aimez le plus au monde, et savoir que ma majeur partie de sa souffrance est de ta faute? Ce n'est certainement pas une promenade de santé. »

« Mais tu les lis encore », remarqua Harry.

« En effet », dit Severus. « C'était le moins que je puisse faire. D'ailleurs, j'avais ... besoin de savoir. »

« Comment j'allais ? » demanda Harry tranquillement.

Severus hocha la tête. « J'avais espéré que, au fil des années, certaines des choses que je ressentais dans les romans se dissiperaient, que je verrais que tu avais trouvé la paix, aussi tardive soit-elle. »

« Je ne suis pas un bon écrivain, » dit Harry. « Je ne peux écrire ce que je sais. Mon imagination est limitée par mon expérience. »

« En effet », dit Severus. Il se détourna, le visage face au feu. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Harry put voir à quel point les années avaient passé sur Severus. Les lignes sur son visage étaient plus prononcées, et alors qu'il se tenait toujours aussi droit, les épaules en arrière, il semblait maintenant qu'il ne parvenait à le faire qu'avec un effort herculéen. Il avait l'air fatigué, épuisé, et de s'être noyé dans des années de culpabilité.

« Je travaille sur un autre livre en ce moment », dit Harry.

« Vraiment ? » Severus ne détourna pas le regard du feu.

« Oui », dit Harry. « Je pense que tu pourrais aimer. » Il attendit, en brossant en arrière les cheveux de Severus. « Il y a ... de l'espoir. »

Severus semblait fondre sous le toucher d'Harry. « Oh? »

« Oui », dit Harry, et il tourna le visage de Severus vers le sien. « Certainement. »

Ce baiser fut différent de ceux qu'ils avaient partagé la semaine dernière. Ce baiser avait été un baiser de désespoir, comme si chacun voulait s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas juste imaginer être dans les bras de l'autre. Il avait été féroce, frénétique, rempli d'un désir de rattraper près de deux décennies. Ils avaient eu besoin de prouver qu'il y avait encore de la passion, qu'ils ressentaient encore une connexion romantique, qu'ils se voulaient l'un l'autre.

Il n'y avait rien à prouver avec ce baiser. Au lieu de cela, il parla d'une promesse et d'un potentiel, un rappel du réconfort qu'ils avaient autrefois trouvé si facilement l'un avec l'autre. Alors que leur premier baiser avait été un effort acharné pour saisir le moment, au cas où il passait et auraient perdu l'occasion de se réunir, celui-ci était de rassurer l'autre qui était là, ils étaient ensemble, et ils avaient compris. Il y avait un avenir à avoir, aussi fragile soit-il. Ils l'affronteraient ensemble, le nourriraient, et ils survivraient, comme ils l'avaient fait, toutes ces années.

Une sonnerie retentit, et ils se séparèrent avec un soupir. « Bon sang » murmura Severus. « C'est le canard. »

« Le canard ? » demanda Harry. Il était encore un peu étourdi par le baiser, et n'était pas sûr qu'il avait entendu correctement. «Tu détestes le canard. Tu disais que c'était un poulet qui est trop stupide pour savoir qu'il n'a rien à faire sur l'eau. »

« Eh bien, si je dois manger un oiseau, il n'y aucun sens à tuer les intelligents, » dit Severus avec un reniflement. « En plus, je croyais que tu aimais le canard rôti. »

« C'est le cas » dit Harry rapidement. « Cela fait des années que je n'en ai pas mangé. Ça n'a jamais eu de sens de le faire juste pour moi. »

« Alors j'ai choisi correctement », dit Severus, et disparut dans la cuisine.

Harry sourit.

Oui, un avenir prometteur était à portée de main.


	17. Chapter 17

Tout comme sa maison, la boutique de Severus n'avait pas beaucoup changé au fil des années. Des chaudrons tapissaient encore le mur du fond, une grande armoire derrière le comptoir contenant en toute sécurité les potions les plus puissantes, et des herbes pendaient du plafond. Elles sentaient encore l'humidité et la terre, mais ce n'était pas une odeur désagréable. C'était distinctement Severus. Harry sourit à la pensée.

« Ah, te voilà, » dit Severus, sortant de derrière le comptoir pour saluer Harry. « Permets-moi de fermer, et ensuite, nous pourrons aller dîner. » Il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge et lança un charme d'amplification « Votre Attention, chers clients. Si vous souhaitez acheter quelque chose aujourd'hui, vous avez exactement dix secondes pour amener vos marchandises au comptoir. Si vous n'achetez rien, vous avez sept secondes pour vous rendre à la porte avant que je ne vous expulse de force. 10. 9. 8... »

Harry rit alors que les derniers clients se précipitaient au comptoir pour payer leurs achats. Severus n'avait manifestement pas perdu la main.

En deux minutes, ils étaient les deux seuls personnes restantes dans le magasin. Severus ferma la porte et finalement, embrassa Harry. « J'y ai pensé toute la journée », fit ce dernier.

« Tu aurais pu le faire quand je suis arrivé », dit Harry.

« Vraiment », dit Severus, en levant les sourcils. « Je dois dire que je suis surpris. »

« Évidemment, ce que nous avons fait la dernière fois n'a pas fonctionné », dit Harry en levant le menton. « Je pense que cette fois, nous devrions faire certaines choses différemment. »

« En effet », dit Severus. Il se pencha et embrassa encore une fois Harry. « Un instant. J'ai quelques affaires à régler dans la salle du fond, et je te promets qu'on ira dîner. Ça ne devrait pas prendre plus de dix minutes. »

Une fois Severus parti, Harry regarda autour de la boutique. Oui, ça ressemblait à ce dont il se souvenait. C'était bon d'être de retour ici, à l'endroit où tout a commencé. C'était réconfortant, en quelque sorte. Et –

La poignée de porte tinta, Harry tourna, sa baguette prête. « Nous sommes fermés », dit-il haut et fort.

« Range ta baguette, Potter. Ce n'est pas ta boutique. »

Harry a cligna des yeux devant l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Il avait des épaules plus larges que lorsque Harry l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, et mèche de cheveux était moins importante, mais il était clair que Draco Malfoy avait conservé cet air d'auto-suffisance qu'Harry en était venu associer à sa famille. « Malfoy? »

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as l'air si surpris », déclara Malfoy. Il tenait une petite clé d'or. « C'est moi qui suis là chaque semaine. Je suis la seule personne à qui Severus a confié une clé. Et toi? Toi, Potter, tu as disparu pendant vingt ans. »

Harry rétrécit les yeux. Il savait que Malfoy n'était pas le méchant idiot qu'il avait cru être, mais il ne l'aimait toujours pas. Et il n'aimait certainement pas ce qu'il impliquait. « Qu'essaies-tu de dire exactement, Malfoy? »

« Rien », dit Malfoy, replaçant la clé dans ses robes. « Pourquoi? Ta conscience coupable fait-elle enfin son apparition? »

« Je n'ai pas envie de discuter », dit Harry. « Et il est clair que c'est tout ce que tu veux faire. Alors pourquoi ne pas nous rendre service et partir? »

« Nous? » Malfoy demanda avec un sourire. « Nous? Tu penses vraiment que toi et Severus avez quelque chose? Oh, non, Potter. Je ne vais pas permettre cela. »

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que ce ne soit pas à toi de décider, n'est-ce pas? » dit Harry, saisissant sa baguette. Il se demandait à quel point Severus était en fait proche de Malfoy ces derniers temps, et si cela le dérangerait si Harry l'envoyait valser de l'autre côté de la pièce.

« Quoi, tu penses qu'avec quelques baisers tout va redevenir soleil et roses? »demanda Malfoy. « Oh, je sais, Potter. Je connais ton passé avec Severus, et je sais que tu as ravivé ta petite liaison. Mais je sais aussi que ça n'ira nulle part. »

« Tu ne sais rien », cria Harry. Merlin, il ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais Malfoy l'irritait au plus haut point. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre à un niveau dangereux, pouvait sentir ses mains devenir moites. Et alors qu'il voulait désespérément tenir le coup, pour prouver à Severus qu'il n'était plus un écolier frêle qui ne pouvait pas mener ses propres batailles, il aurait tellement souhaité que Severus sorte de la salle arrière et dise à Malfoy de s'en aller.

« Je sais que tu l'as détruit », dit Malfoy à voix basse. « Je sais que tu es parti et qu'il a failli se suicider. Il aurait réussi si je n'avais pas été là. Parce que je ne suis pas parti panser mes blessures. J'ai survécu à la guerre, et j'ai vécu avec ce que j'ai fait. Je ne me suis pas caché comme un lâche, laissant derrière moi la seule personne qui s'en souciait. »

La vue de Harry devenait floue, si intense était sa rage. Au-delà du grand bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, il était juste vaguement conscient que sa respiration allait très vite, mais il s'en fichait. Comment osait Malfoy.

Et comment avait osé Severus?

« Je m'excuse, Je ne pouvais pas tout à fait contenir – Ah, Draco. » Severus émergea de l'arrière boutique. Il aperçut Harry, et plaça une main sur son épaule. Alors que Harry voulait s'enfuir, pour le moment, il était plus soucieux de prouver que Malfoy avait tort que d'exprimer sa fureur sur le fait que Severus avait apparemment dit à Malfoy des mensonges au sujet de leur relation. « J'ai laissé un message à ta secrétaire hier. Je crains de ne pas pouvoir faire notre dîner habituel ce soir.

« À cause de Potter », dit Malfoy. Ce n'était pas une question.

Severus serra l'épaule d'Harry, et Harry se mordit la lèvre. « Oui », dit Severus. « Je t'écrirai pour trouver un autre moment. »

« Bien », dit Malfoy, et il tourna les talons. Il partit sans un mot, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Il a toujours eu un don pour le théâtre », murmura Severus. Il se tourna vers Harry. « Tu es en colère. »

« Il a dit que je t'avais abandonné », dit Harry. « Que je t'ai en quelque sorte fait du tort. Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ça ? »

Severus soupira. « Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Vraiment ? »Harry demanda. « Parce que si tu n'étais pas venu dans les cinq minutes, tu aurais du nettoyé nos intestins sur ton sol. »

« Je n'en doute pas, » dit Severus. Il frotta l'arête de son nez. « Draco est aussi loyal et protecteur qu'une maman-dragon. Et aussi, pour quelque raison que ce soit, a des illusions romantiques sur moi. Il croit ce qu'il choisit de croire. »

« Vous deux n'avez pas – »

« Bien sûr que non ! »Severus sembla dégoûté à l'idée. « Je n'aurais jamais. Cependant, j'admets qu'il a été un bon ami au fil des ans. »

« Oui, quand il n'essaie pas de me tuer, »murmura Harry.

« Draco m'a trouvé à un moment difficile », dit Severus. « Je lui dois beaucoup. Il y a beaucoup d'histoires communes entre nous. »

« Oui, Oui », dit Harry en regardant ailleurs. « Et je suis parti. Je comprends. »

« Harry, » dit Severus, attrapant la main du plus jeune. « Toi et moi aurions pu être séparés pendant un siècle, je ressentirais la même chose. Draco et moi aurons toujours une amitié. Mais ce que je ressens pour lui n'est pas proche d'un millième de l'intensité de l'affection que j'ai pour toi. »

« Ouais, eh bien ton ami veut me tuer parce que je suis proche de toi », dit Harry.

« Je vais lui parler », dit Severus. « Comme je l'ai dit, il peut être assez possessif, et il est probablement en état de choc en ce moment. Je pense qu'il s'est fait à l'idée que tu ne reviendrais jamais »

« J'aimerais bien le choquer à nouveau », dit Harry entre les dents.

Severus renifla. « Ça te ressemble plus. » Il frotta son pouce en petits cercles réconfortants sur la main de Harry. « Tu me crois ? On n'a pas besoin de s'arrêter chez Weasley's pour acheter des Noyaux de Vérité? »

Harry soupira. « Ouais, je suppose. » Il se tourna vers Severus. « Mais s'il fait quelque chose comme ça de nouveau, je lui enverrai un sort. Et je ne dirai pas que je suis désolé. »

« Je serai derrière toi en train de lui jeter mes propres sorts », dit immédiatement Severus.

Harry sourit. « Tu es différent aussi, tu sais. Tu ne me disais jamais ce que tu ressentais. Je le savais... mais quand tout s'est terminé, je me suis demandé si je n'avais pas tout imaginé. »

« Je sais, » dit Severus calmement. « Cela n'arrivera pas de nouveau. Je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un soupçon de doute. »

« Bien », dit Harry. « J'aime ce nouvel avenir. »

Severus repoussa sa frange, traçant la ligne de sa cicatrice. «Tout comme moi » dit-il, et l'embrassa.


	18. Chapter 18

Le dîner se déroulait dans un petit bistrot du Londres moldu. Ils attiraient peu d'attention, ce dont Harry était reconnaissant. Alors qu'il était honnête quand il avait dit à Séverus qu'il ne voulait pas que leur relation soit un secret, après cette rencontre avec Malfoy, Harry était encore un peu secoué et n'était pas tout à fait prêt à plonger en eau profonde pour l'instant.

"Aimerais-tu voir ce qu'ils ont comme pudding ? "Harry demanda.

"Nous pourrions voir", dit Séverus lentement. "Ou nous pourrions rentrer chez moi. Je crois que j'ai quelque chose qui pourrait servir ... de dessert."

Harry déglutit. Les intentions de Séverus ne pouvaient être plus claires. Et en plus, Harry le voulait. Il n'y avait rien qui le retenait, rien que la peur persistante que peut-être Séverus ne voulait pas vraiment de lui.

« Nous n'avons pas à faire quoi que ce soit qui te mets mal à l'aise. » dit Séverus rapidement. « Même si tu veux simplement t'asseoir près du feu. »

« Nous sommes assis près du feu ici », a souligné Harry.

« C'est vrai », dit Séverus. « Mais j'avoue que ça m'a fait un plaisir inattendu de te revoir chez moi. »

Harry sourit. "C'était agréable d'être de retour. Je me sens toujours comme à la maison."

« Bien », dit Séverus. Il inclina la tête. « Pudding ? »

« Oui », dit Harry. Il tira quelques billets de son portefeuille et les mit sur la table. Puis, avant que Séverus ne puisse protester, il l'attrapa par le poignet et les transplana tous les deux.

« Tu sais certainement comment faire une sortie, » dit Séverus une fois atterris dans son salon. «Tu ne réalises qu'il y avait des Moldus, là, non ? »

« Personne ne faisait attention. J'ai vérifié. » Il s'approcha et tira la tête de Séverus près de la sienne. « D'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas perdre mon temps. »

« Pour faire quoi? » demanda Séverus, la voix basse.

« Ceci, » dit Harry, et l'embrassa durement.

Putain, Harry avait voulu faire ça toute la soirée. Toute cette soirée avait été un mélange énivrant de nostalgie et de nouvelles découvertes excitantes. Combien de fois Harry s'était-il arrêté chez Séverus avant qu'ils ne sortent dîner, avant de finir en une masse enchevêtrée de membres en sueur sur les draps de Séverus ? Cela semblait familier, c'était juste, c'était la façon dont c'était censé être.

Mais c'était plus que ça. Harry se sentait plus puissant – il savait finalement exactement ce que Séverus pensait de lui, et il savait qu'il était important. Bon sang, ça faisait du bien de savoir que même après presque vingt ans, même après leur séparation acrimonieuse, l'homme le voulait autant que Harry le voulait. Cette chose inévitable entre nous, en effet.

D'un pas rapide, ils montèrent les escaliers et allèrent dans la chambre de Séverus, laissant une traînée de vêtements le long du chemin. Harry haletait alors que Séverus parsemait sa gorge de baisers, n'ayant apparemment pas oublié les endroits exactes où Harry désirait être touché.

« Tu vas devoir me dire ce que tu veux », dit Séverus, la voix basse. « Dis-moi exactement ce que tu veux, et je le ferai. »

« Ta bouche », répondit Harry. « Je la veux sur moi. »

« C'est tout ? »demanda Séverus. « Juste ma bouche sur toi ? Un endroit particulier ? »

« Oui, bien – ah, là ! »

Séverus était à genoux, ses lèvres se rapprochant de plus en plus de l'endroit où Harry le désirait le plus. Mais Harry n'avait même pas envie de le presser. Ça faisait tellement de bien, Séverus l'embrassant partout sans jamais le quitter des yeux.

« Quelque chose d'autre ? » Séverus demanda. Il prit dans sa main les testicules d'Harry, les tenant en coupe délicatement.

« Lèche-les », dit Harry, et gémit quand Séverus obtempéra immédiatement. « Oui, c'est ça. Juste comme ça. »

Bordel, Séverus était incroyable. C'était incroyable. En ce moment même, Harry ne pouvait guère croire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, il était convaincu qu'il ne serait plus jamais dans cette position. Séverus à genoux, vénérant le sexe d'Harry. Oui, car Séverus avait finalement pris sa verge dans sa bouche, juste le bout, et en parcourait de sa langue en cercles aguichants. Et il regardait Harry, l'intention dans son regard indubitable.

« Je te veux » dit Harry. « Séverus. Séverus, s'il te plaît. »

Il ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher. Alors que Séverus l'emmenait plus loin dans sa bouche, serrant ses lèvres autour du sexe dur d'Harry, ce dernier poussa ses hanches vers l'avant. C'était si chaud, si humide, si serré ... c'était absolument parfait.

Trop parfait.

« Séverus, arrête, s'il te plaît », Harry se força à se retirer. « Je ne veux pas encore jouir, pas maintenant. »

À une époque Harry aurait pu jouir à ce moment-là et qui aurait pu repartir dès que le sexe de Séverus lui aurait touché les fesses, mais ces jours étaient révolus. Ça ne dérangeait pas Harry, pas vraiment. Cela lui permettait de vraiment savourer les sensation provoquées par Séverus.

« Comment veux-tu jouir? » demanda Séverus , libérant la verge d'Harry avec un doux _pop_.

« Je te veux en moi, » dit Harry. « Je te veux sur moi et je veux que tu me pilonnes jusqu'à ce qu'on jouisse tous les deux. »

« Je crois que cela peut s'arranger », dit Séverus. Il se leva et embrassa farouchement Harry, le guidant vers le lit. « Salazar, ça m'a manqué. »

« Moi aussi », dit Harry en retombant sur le matelas. « Putain, Séverus, tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Séverus l'embrassa encore, plus longtemps cette fois. Harry se sentit fondre de plaisir. Il était sans poids, sans os, et il ne voulait rien de plus que d'être encore plus proche de l'homme en face de lui.

« Et toi donc », dit Séverus. Il tendit son bras jusqu'à la table de chevet et sortit un pot de lubrifiant familier. « Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de nuits où j'ai rêvé de ça. Je ne pensais pas te revoir comme ça, mais la plus petite partie de moi ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de garder espoir.… »

« Pas si petite », dit Harry, trempant ses doigts dans le pot et aidant Séverus à se lubrifier la verge. « Rien de petit dans tout cela. »

Séverus renifla. « Tu es impossible. Je suis là, essayant de faire un effort pour garder mes émotions les plus douces à la surface, et toi, tu fais des blagues sur ma queue. »

« Rien de doux non plus, » Harry taquina, et rit quand Séverus grogna et l'embrassa à nouveau. « Mmm. Putain, Séverus. Comment est-ce que ça peut être encore si bon ? »

« Je suppose que c'est comme ça que ça devait se passer », dit Séverus. Il trempa ses doigts dans le lubrifiant, puis les amena à l'ouverture d'Harry, ce qui lui fit pousser un cri assourdissant alors qu'il le préparait. « Oh, oui, Harry. Te regarder. Beau, dur, se tordant en-dessous de moi. Mien. »

« Oui », répondit Harry, repoussant les doigts de Séverus. « à moi. »

« Putain, Harry », murmura Séverus. « Je ne peux plus attendre d'être à l'intérieur de toi. »

« Fais-le alors », dit Harry. « Maintenant. »

« Es-tu... »

« Oui, Séverus. Maintenant. »

Heureusement, Harry n'eut pas besoin de se répéter. Séverus aligna son membre avec l'ouverture d'Harry et le pénétra lentement. Harry inspira rapidement, se demandant brièvement si son impatience ne le faisait pas réagir trop vite. Il y avait, après tout, de nombreuses années qu'il n'avait pas été pris de cette façon, et même si le Maître des potions lui avait montré le plus grand soin en le préparant, il sentait la brûlure. Mais alors Séverus prit sa verge dans sa main et l'embrassa, le distrayant de la douleur. Bientôt, les halètements qu'Harry relâchait étaient pour une toute autre raison que la douleur.

« Oui, Séverus ! Plus. S'il te plaît. »

« Plus de quoi ? »Séverus demanda, entrant et sortant lentement.

« Plus de ... tout. S'il te plaît. »

« Mon Harry », fit l'homme, bougeant plus vite. « Putain. Tu es si bon autour de moi. Si chaud. Si serré. »

« Encore mieux que dans mes souvenirs », dit Harry. « Allez, Séverus. Je t'en supplie. J'en ai besoin. »

« Besoin de quoi ? » La voix de Séverus était rauque, et il grognait presque avec l'effort de marteler Harry.

« J'ai besoin de ton membre en moi !», dit Harry. « Besoin de toi. »

« Oui, c'est ça, » dit Séverus. « Caresse-toi, comme ça. Fort. Jouis pour moi, Harry. Maintenant. »

Harry n'avais jamais été quelqu'un à refuser un ordre. Il pompa frénétiquement son membre, sentant le plaisir monter dans ses testicules. Quelques secondes plus tard, il jouit avec un cri aigu, le nom de Séverus sur ses lèvres. Séverus gémit et plongea encore une, deux, trois fois avant que son corps ne se fige et puis tremble, tirant sa propre libération tout au plus profond d'Harry. Haletant, il s'effondra sur la poitrine du plus jeune.

Harry caressait ses cheveux, endolori et plein de sueur, et plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Ce n'était pas simplement de la nostalgie obscurcissant son jugement. Séverus avait toujours été un amant exceptionnel, et ce qu'ils venaient juste de partager avait été ... magique. C'était beau, intime et parfait. Harry ne se rappelait jamais avoir ressenti autant d'émotions en même temps, qu'à cet instant précis, pas même avant leur rupture.

« Salazar, » dit Séverus, se retirant lentement et se laissant aller sur le côté. Cependant, il ne relâcha pas son emprise sur Harry. « Tu es un miracle. »

« Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi », dit Harry, pressant ses lèvres sur le bout du nez de Séverus. « J'avais presque oublié qu'on pouvait ressentir ce genre de chose. »

« C'était mieux, même plus que mieux. »

« Oui, » dit Harry, se collant au Maître des potions. « Définitivement. »

Séverus caressa les cheveux d'Harry de façon absente. « Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer ... c'est-à-dire ... s'il te plaît, dis-toi que je ne pose pas cette question par simple curiosité, car je sais que ce n'est pas mon affaire, mais je pense à ton confort. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. « Quoi? »

« Tu étais plutôt ... serré », dit Séverus, la voix coupée. « Et je me rends compte que nous avons été plutôt sauvages vers la fin. Si tu n'as pas ... été avec beaucoup de gens pendant les années où nous étions séparés, je sais que j'aurais dû faire plus attention. J'ai plusieurs potions qui pourraient aider. »

« Ah, » dit Harry. Il s'était demandé si Séverus lui poserait la question. Cela n'avait aucun sens de ne pas dire la vérité, pas cette fois. « Eh bien, il n'y a eu personne d'autre. »

Les sourcils de Séverus se soulevèrent. « Personne ? »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je t'ai dit que je suis devenu ermite. Je quitte rarement mon cottage, et les seules personnes qui m'ont rendu visite sont Ron et Hermione. Enfin, pour être honnête, je n'en avais pas vraiment envie. » Il fit une pause. Il savait qu'il regretterait sûrement d'avoir posé cette question, mais il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. « Et toi ? As-tu... avec quelqu'un ? »

Séverus soupira. « D'une certaine manière... »

Harry sentit son cœur battre. « Malfoy? »

« Quoi ? Non ! » Séverus ferma les yeux. Quand il ré-ouvrit, son expression était vide, fermée. Harry ne l'avait pas vu comme ça depuis longtemps. « Une fois par an, le jour de mon anniversaire, j'emploie un ... compagnon pour la soirée. »

« ... Tu fais appel à un prostitué ? »Harry demanda, choqué.

« Oui », dit Séverus. Pour la première fois ce soir-là, il détourna délibérément les yeux de Harry. « C'était rien d'autre qu'une transaction commerciale. Un pauvre bougre recevait une chambre pour la nuit, et je pouvais satisfaire certains besoins. »

« Tu as payé pour du sexe, » dit Harry, toujours dans l'incrédulité.

«Du sexe et de la pénitence », dit Séverus. « J'ai toujours demandé quelqu'un qui possédait certaines caractéristiques physiques. Et, comme tu peux t'y attendre, j'ai toujours été déçu, car peu importe à quel point les cheveux étaient ébouriffés et les yeux étaient verts, ils n'ont jamais été ceux de la personne avec qui je voulais être. Et je passais la nuit à me souvenir de ce que j'avais perdu. C'était plus une punition d'anniversaire qu'un cadeau pour moi. »

« Le jour de ton anniversaire », dit Harry. « Attends, la première réunion du comité était le jour de ton anniversaire. Est-ce à dire que tu – »

« Non », interrompit Séverus. « Cela n'en valait plus la peine. Je t'avais vu en chair et en os. Cela ne servait plus à rien d'essayer de reproduire des souvenirs. Et je savais que la douleur que je ressentirais cette nuit serait bien plus qu'un masochiste endurci comme moi pourrait supporter. »

« Tu ne semblais pas heureux de me voir », dit Harry.

« Je ne l'étais pas », dit Séverus. « De te voir si près de moi, de voir encore la colère, le chagrin et la douleur dans tes yeux dirigés vers moi ... je n'aurais pas pu me punir plus si j'avais essayé. »

« Wow, » dit Harry. « Wow. »

« Je me rends compte que ce n'est pas une discussion idéale à avoir sur l'oreiller pour notre première fois ensemble à nouveau », déclara Séverus. « Et j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt. Tu as toutes les raisons d'être dégoûté de moi. »

« Je ne suis pas dégoûté », dit Harry rapidement. Et il ne l'était pas. Comment pourrait-il l'être ? Plus que quiconque, il savait exactement ce que Séverus avait traversé. Il savait ce que la guerre lui avait fait. Qui était Harry, qui s'était caché loin du monde de peur d'exploser à cause des souvenirs de morts, pour juger Séverus d'avoir besoin d'un peu de contact humain ? Qui était-il pour le juger d'avoir supporté sa culpabilité de cette façon ?

Vraiment, il se sentait terriblement, terriblement triste. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait appris, il était vraiment furieux contre Molly Weasley. Pas nécessairement pour avoir volé à Séverus et Harry une relation de vingt ans – Harry s'est rendu compte maintenant que si lui et Séverus avaient été plus ouverts et honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, elle n'aurait probablement jamais réussi à les séparer. Mais Séverus avait besoin de Harry, tout comme Harry avait besoin de lui. Et c'était peut-être la chose la plus triste de toutes.

« Je ne suis pas dégoûté de toi », répéta Harry, car Séverus semblait encore assez troublé, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Harry le jette de son propre lit à tout moment. « Mais je suis inquiet. Malfoy m'a dit que quand je suis parti, tu as failli te tuer. Est-ce vrai? »

Séverus fit rouler ses yeux. « Draco dramatise toujours. »

« Séverus. »

« Je suppose que pris au niveau le plus élémentaire, il avait raison, mais pas probablement dans la façon dont vous pensez, » dit Séverus. « Après t'avoir dit au revoir ce matin-là, je suis allé au magasin, mais je ne l'ai pas ouvert. Au lieu de cela, j'ai jeté des choses – des chaudrons, des agitateurs, des bouteilles – sans me soucier de ce que c'était. Naturellement, cela a conduit à des combinaisons plutôt toxiques. Draco est passé, simplement par hasard, et m'a vu presque étouffé par les fumées. Bien que je sois certain que je n'avais rien, Draco m'a sauvé d'un séjour potentiellement long à Sainte Mangouste. »

Harry expira. Un peu apaisé que Séverus n'avait pas été suicidaire après leur séparation, mais il n'aimait toujours pas beaucoup le fait que Malfoy ait eu raison. Peut-être Malfoy était dramatique, mais Séverus avait aussi tendance à sous-estimer les situations dangereuses, et il savait qu'il avait très probablement été près de la mort ce jour-là.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir me battre contre toi » , dit Harry en se frottant les yeux. « J'aurais aimé être arrivé à te faire dire ce qui n'allait pas »

« Cela n'aurait rien changé », déclara Séverus. « J'étais certain que je faisais la bonne chose. Je ne t'aurais pas écouté. Je savais que tu serais blessé au début, mais j'ai cru qu'à long terme, tu serais mieux. Ce n'est que des années plus tard que j'ai appris que ce n'était pas le cas, et alors j'ai pensé que j'avais perdu tout droit de te parler. »

Harry enfouit sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de Séverus et respira son parfum. Le bras de l'homme le serra encore plus fort.

« La vérité, Harry, C'est que je suis loin d'aller bien. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu as donné un sens à ma vie, tu m'as donné un but. Tu es la seule chose dans ma vie d'adulte qui m'a donné envie d'espérer un avenir. Et une fois parti… »

« Aucun de nous n'était bien loti », dit Harry.

« Non », répondit Séverus. « Je suppose que non. »

« Je ne pars pas cette fois, »dit Harry avec acharnement. « Je ne partirai pas. Point. »

Séverus pressa ses lèvres sur le sommet de la tête d'Harry. « Oui. Je le jure »

Et pendant le reste de la nuit, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, de peur que le monde ne tente de les séparer à nouveau.


	19. Chapter 19

Les semaines suivantes passèrent dans un brouillard béat. Alors que ni Harry ni Séverus ne voulaient précipiter leur relation renouvelée, Harry restait stupéfait de la facilité avec laquelle tout semblait se mettre en place. Il partageait son temps entre son cottage et la maison de Séverus, passant la plupart de ses jours à écrire et ses soirées... eh bien... Les choses progressaient très bien.

Il approchait de la date limite de l'envoi de son manuscrit à Angela, mais Harry n'était pas inquiet. Il avait craint que son bonheur ne gêne sa créativité, mais il avait été surpris de voir que c'était le contraire. Les mots sortaient tout simplement de sa plume, impatients de voir leur histoire racontée. Harry était encore nerveux de révéler une histoire aussi intime au monde, mais il était aussi énormément excité. Plus que tout ce qu'il avait déjà publié, c'était son histoire, et il voulait que ses lecteurs l'aiment.

Il ne l'avait toujours pas montré à Séverus, cependant. Bien qu'il savait que ce dernier apprécierait tout ce qu'il avait écrit, Harry ne voulait pas qu'il le lise jusqu'à ce que ce soit aussi parfait que possible. Séverus le comprit et ne le pressait pas, bien qu'Harry pût dire qu'il était assez curieux.

Et donc, un mardi matin, la veille du 20ème anniversaire de la bataille de Poudlard, Harry partit pour la ville la plus proche, glissa le manuscrit terminé dans une enveloppe cachetée, et l'envoya par la poste à Angela, puis se rendit directement à Poudlard pour l'un des derniers événements du comité.

« Tu es en avance », dit Séverus.

« Tout comme toi »Harry embrassa la joue de Séverus. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le couloir, mais c'était un peu osé et risqué.

« Je suis toujours en avance », répondit le Maître des potions.

« Pas toujours », dit Harry, en effleurant le sexe de Séverus.

Les yeux de Séverus s'élargirent. « C'est un tour cruel, Potter. Tu réalises que nous sommes en plein milieu d'une école et que nous allons à une réunion à laquelle nous devons assister dans dix minutes. »

« C'est une bonne chose que nous soyons tous les deux venus plus tôt », dit Harry. Il attrapa Séverus par le poignet et le tira dans une salle de classe vide, puis verrouilla la porte derrière eux.

Il ne perdit pas de temps. Précipitamment, il tomba à genoux et sortit le membre de Séverus de sa robe, l'avalant immédiatement jusqu'à la base. Séverus se jeta la tête en arrière et gémit; faire une gorge profonde à Séverus, était une compétence que Harry avait ré-acquise assez rapidement, surtout après qu'il se soit souvenu combien l'homme aimait ça.

Oh, oui. Cela en valait la peine, pour tous les gémissements étouffés que Séverus laissait échapper. Harry sortit sa propre érection et commença à se caresser rapidement. Normalement, il aurait voulu que ça dure, mais ils avaient peu de temps.

« C'est ça, Harry », gémit Séverus. "Regarde-toi. À genoux, à me sucer, à me toucher la queue... Oh, putain! »

Ce fut le seul avertissement pour Harry. En un instant Séverus jouit, se libérant dans la bouche du plus jeune. Harry avala tout avec impatience, désespérant de savourer chaque goutte. Il était tellement avide de tout lécher, qu'il remarqua à peine son orgasme débordant sur sa main.

« Merlin », dit Séverus, tirant Harry vers le haut pour un baiser. « Tu vas être ma mort. »

«Non je ne peux pas faire ça. », se moqua Harry. « Je vais arrêter toutes sortes de comportements inconvenants à partir de maintenant. »

« Absolument pas », grogna Séverus, et l'embrassa à nouveau.

« Nous commencerons dès que Rogue et Potter arriveront, » dit une voix forte, de l'extérieur de la salle.

« Bon sang », murmura Harry, rhabillant Séverus de ses robes avant d'ajuster les siennes. « Je suppose que nous devrons continuer plus tard. »

« Plus tard », accepta Séverus. Il se pencha et embrassa Harry une fois de plus, puis ils sortirent ensemble de la classe.

Ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin. Apparemment, le Comité n'était même pas allé dans la salle du personnel pour discuter des événements de la journée, et à la place ils attendaient dans le couloir juste à l'extérieur de la salle de classe. « Ah, vous voilà », dit Percy. Il fronça les sourcils. « Que faisiez-vous là ? On ne se voit jamais dans ces pièces. »

« Ce ne sont pas vos affaires », murmura Séverus. «Finissons-en... »

« Eh Bien, Je... »

« Weasley, ce n'est pas le moment », dit McGonagall. « Nous devons y être dans six minutes. »

« Très bien », dit Weasley. « Comme je le disais aux autres qui étaient ici à l'heure, nous sommes sur le point de voir une décoration murale que les étudiants ont créée. Je répète, » dit-il, et regarda droit vers Séverus, qui regarda en arrière, « Ce sont les étudiants qui l'ont créée. Ne vous attendez pas à un travail d'un artiste professionnel, et gardez toute critique constructive pour vous jusqu'à ce que le Comité se réunisse à nouveau. »

Séverus roula les yeux. « Je ne vais pas dire à des ados au visage boutonneux qu'ils sont les prochains Van Gogh simplement pour ne pas blesser leur ego. »

« Alors vous n'avez pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, » fit Percy.

Séverus croisa les bras.

« Nous avons aussi une surprise spéciale », poursuivit-il. « Madame la directrice McGonagall, voulez-vous l'expliquer, comme vous travaillez si étroitement avec M. Creevey? »

Harry s'immobilisa. Colin, porté dans le grand hall par Neville et Oliver, son appareil photo pendouillant toujours autour de son cou. Son cou, qui était plié de cet angle horrible et contre-nature. Il pris une grande respiration, sentant son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Même le contact discret de Séverus au creux de son dos ne fit rien pour le calmer.

« Comme nous le savons tous, dit McGonagall, Colin Creevey était passionné de photographie. Même à Poudlard, il portait son appareil photo. Son père, en l'honneur de sa mémoire, a fait développé sa dernière pellicule. Il a maintenant fait don des photographies à Poudlard, où nous les présenterons toute l'année en hommage à sa mémoire. »

« Oh, Merlin », murmura Harry. Il pouvait sentir ses genoux se dérober sous lui. Merlin, quel idiot de penser qu'il allait mieux. Il avait fallu un rappel, un simple rappel, et il sentait qu'il était sur le point de s'effondrer. « Oh bon sang, bon sang. »

« Shhh », murmura Séverus. « Je suis derrière toi. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Allons-nous voir – »

«Les photos seront exposées en permanence ici à Poudlard, et débutera au bal ce week-end. Mais si vous venez avec moi, vous pourrez les voir avant le public. J'ai supervisé l'installation ce matin, et je dois dire que c'est un travail très émouvant. »

Le reste du groupe suivit Minerva, mais Harry prit la main de Séverus et resta en arrière. « Je ne peux pas », dit-il avec urgence. « Merlin, Séverus, tu imagines ? La dernière pellicule de Colin! Que faire si il a capturé – oh, merde. »

« Minerva ne permettrait jamais une photo d'un ancien élève tué », déclara Séverus tranquillement.

« Mais la bataille, » dit Harry. « Séverus, je la vois déjà dans ma tête, je le vois tout le temps. Mais au moins si c'est dans ma tête je peux me dire que peut-être que tout n'est pas vraiment arrivé, peut-être que j'en exagère certaines parties dans ma tête. Mais sur les photos… »

« Tu n'as pas à regarder si tu ne le veux pas » dit Séverus. « Nous pouvons rester en arrière. »

« Non, » dit Harry fermement. « Je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça, Séverus. C'est arrivé il y a vingt ans. Je dois y faire face. »

« Très bien, » dit Séverus. « Devons-nous suivre? »

Ils traînèrent derrière le reste du groupe, se dirigeant vers le bas du couloir, en haut de trois escaliers, à travers un passage secret caché derrière une statue d'Ulric le Laid, derrière en bas d'un escalier en mouvement qui les emmena vers l'extrémité ouest du château, en bas d'un couloir sinueux, puis prirent la troisième porte sur la gauche.

Le souffle d'Harry resta coincé dans sa gorge

La première photo qu'il vit, fut celle de Colin et de son frère Dennis offrant des sourires tremblants à l'appareil, agitant doucement la main. Elle était à côté d'une autre photo d'un homme plus âgé que Harry présuma être leur père, l'air très sombre dans une maison délabrée et désolée. Puis une de Denis lisant un livre accroupi dans un coin, juste le bout de sa baguette qui sortait de sa poche.

« Comme vous vous en souviendrez, puisque les Creeveys étaient nés moldus, ils n'ont pas été autorisés à venir à Poudlard pendant l'année de la bataille », déclara McGonagall.

Harry se tourna vers Séverus. Il était stoïque, son visage figé dans ses lignes sombres, et Harry savait que lui aussi, se souvenait de cette année terrible trop vivement.

« Colin a pris plusieurs photos au cours de cette période », poursuivit McGonagall. « Mais son père a dit qu'il a perdu beaucoup de sa passion pour la photo alors qu'ils étaient dans la clandestinité. Cependant, Colin avait son appareil photo sur lui lors de la bataille de Poudlard, et a pris de nombreuses photos incroyables. J'avoue que ces photos sont assez difficiles à voir, surtout pour ceux d'entre nous qui ont vécu la bataille. Mais je crois qu'elles sont un don inestimable pour les générations futures, afin qu'ils puissent voir comment nos héros ont vaillamment combattu. »

Harry s'avança pour voir les photos, encouragé par le fait que Séverus se tenait juste derrière lui. Pourtant, même si Harry regardait chaque scène minuscule, sécurisée à distance dans un cadre noir, il fut ramené à ce jour, chaque photographie ravivant un souvenir qui menaçait de le consumer entièrement.

Poudlard en feu.

Bellatrix avec sa baguette levée au-dessus de sa tête, ricanant.

Une scène de décombres et de chaos, pas de visages visibles, mais des douzaines de lumières vertes et rouges.

Des acromantules se précipitant dans les couloirs, Greyback chargeant dans les escaliers, de jeunes écoliers avec des regards de peur et de détermination sur le visage, pointant leurs baguettes avec plus de volonté qu'ils n'en avaient jamais eu dans n'importe laquelle de leurs cours.

« Il a tout saisi », murmura Harry. « C'est tellement vrai. »

« Creevey possédait un grand don pour la photographie », dit Séverus. Sa voix était plate, mais Harry savait à quel point il était affecté par les scènes avant eux. Il était impossible de ne pas l'être.

« Colin a capturé la peur et la bravoure dans ses photographies », dit McGonagall. « Deux émotions en abondance à la bataille de Poudlard. Mais les artistes qui travaillent sur la fresque que vous verrez à votre droite se sont efforcés de capturer encore une autre: l'espoir. »

Harry se tourna vers le mur que McGonagall montrait. Il dut admettre que les étudiants qui avaient travaillé sur le portrait avaient fait quelque chose d'assez impressionnant. Le tableau était étonnamment réaliste, peint dans des couleurs vives avec une imagerie magnifique. Il était difficile de croire qu'ils n'avaient pas été là pour en témoigner.

Il s'approcha d'un pas pour voir de plus près. Il était là, sa baguette tendue, Ron et Hermione courant derrière lui, Unis dans la bataille. Trelawney lançant sa boule de cristal dans les airs comme une arme. Et là ... il y avait Séverus, et Nagini, et le cou de Séverus saignait et il s'accrochait au mur, essayant de rester debout …

Harry n'était même pas conscient de ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que chaque cellule de son corps semblait être palpitante, avec plus d'énergie que sa peau pourraient contenir. Une grande fissure apparut au centre du tableau, et il tremblait, pleurait, incapable d'arrêter le souvenir que la fresque déclenchait dans son esprit, le souvenir qui était en train de se rejouer encore et encore : Séverus, son Séverus, qui lui avait presque été pris, beaucoup trop tôt. Il était vaguement conscient de Séverus qui le soutenait, d'Hermione répétant son nom encore et encore, eux deux qui le tirèrent loin de la salle.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé au moment où il reprit conscience de son environnement. D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils avaient atterri dans le bureau de Minerva, avec Harry sur une chaise devant la cheminée et Séverus à genoux sur le sol devant lui, lui serrant la main. Hermione était à proximité, versant de l'eau dans un verre.

« Je suis fou », dit Harry, sa voix résonna dans ses oreilles. « Complètement dingue. À quoi est-ce que je pensais ? »

« Tu n'es pas fou », dit Hermione, en lui apportant le verre. « Je dois dire que je ne sais vraiment pas s'il est sage de faire une telle exposition. Tellement d'horreur affichée dans une pièce. N'importe qui serait bouleversé. »

« Oui, mais je n'ai vu personne d'autre en faire une dépression », dit Harry. « Putain, je vais encore être dans les journaux, non ? Ils n'ont pas eu une bonne histoire sur moi depuis des lustres. Maintenant ils peuvent écrire sur la manière dont j'ai perdu les pédales. »

« Ils ne feront rien de tel », dit Séverus d'une voix mortelle. « Crois-moi, Harry. Personne dans cette pièce n'oserait parler de ce qui s'est passé. Pas s'ils tiennent à leur vie. »

« Ce n'est pas ta responsabilité, Séverus. Personne d'autre ne devrait avoir à nettoyer mon bazar. » Il secoua la tête. « Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux faire maintenant. Je ne peux pas faire tout cela. J'ai pensé que peut-être ... avec les choses se passant de nouveau bien, que tout serait enfin supportable. Mais ça ne l'est pas. Quand je suis ici, Je ne vois que la mort. Je ne peux pas le supporter, Séverus. Je ne peux pas. »

« Que dis-tu? » demanda Séverus.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici, » dit Harry. « Ce n'est pas mon monde. Peut-être que ma vie au Connemara n'est pas normale, mais c'est la mienne. J'ai le contrôle sur ma santé mentale. Si j'ai une mauvaise journée, elle est contenue. Je n'ai pas à me soucier de faire une scène, ou de détruire une propriété, ou de ce que les gens diront s'ils me voient craquer. Non. C'est juste trop écrasant ici. »

« Alors je vais venir avec toi », dit Séverus. « Je t'ai juré de ne plus te quitter, Harry. Je ne vais pas rompre cette promesse maintenant. Non, pas à nouveau. »

« Non », dit Harry. C'était exaspérant de dire ce mot, alors que tout ce qu'il voulait c'était disparaître avec Séverus et ne jamais ressortir de son cottage. Et il savait combien cela tuait Séverus de prononcer de telles paroles devant Hermione, et il l'aimait encore plus parce qu'il le faisait malgré sa nature immensément réservée. Mais bien qu'il ait apprécié sa dévotion, il n'y avait tout simplement aucun moyen qu'il puisse permettre à Séverus de faire ce sacrifice. « Tu as ta propre vie ici. Un franc succès. Tu mérites plus que d'être le gardien d'un garçon, héros dévasté. »

Séverus serra plus fort la main d'Harry. « Harry. Tu es en état de choc. Mais ce n'est qu'un passage. Nous pouvons travailler au-delà de cela. Nous l'avons déjà fait. »

« Pas cette fois », dit Harry, et il arracha sa main. Puis rapidement, avant que Séverus ou Hermione ne puisse l'arrêter, il saisit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et la jeta dans la cheminée.

Il avait besoin de rentrer à la maison.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry ne se coucha pas cette nuit-là.

Il ne chercha pas refuge dans son bureau ou à l'extérieur sur son rocher préféré. Il ne noya pas son chagrin dans le whisky. Il ne s'affama pas lui-même consciemment, mais il n'avait pas d'appétit, donc il n'y avait pas de sens à manger.

Au lieu de cela, il s'assit simplement, regardant fixement, sans le voir, le feu.

Il avait, bien sûr, fermé sa cheminée et renforcé les sorts de protections de sa maison. Séverus, Ron et Hermione avaient tous essayé de les traverser à plusieurs reprises. Les lettres qu'ils envoyaient s'empilaient, non ouvertes, sur sa table de la cuisine.

Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas les voir. En fait, plus que tout, il voulait qu'ils soient ici avec lui en ce moment même.

Mais il n'était simplement pas prêt.

Ron et Hermione assumaient le rôle de pseudo-parent qu'ils avaient tendance à adopter chaque fois que Harry passait par des moments difficiles. C'était réconfortant parfois, oui, mais en ce moment, Harry se sentait si à vif qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Et Séverus …

Si Séverus venait, Harry le supplierait de ne jamais partir. Et il savait que Séverus serait d'accord.

Ce qui n'était tout simplement pas juste.

Au lieu de cela, Harry s'assit devant le feu et se souvint.

Il se souvint de Fred Weasley, ses yeux pétillants de malice alors qu'il passait sa batte de batteur par-dessus son épaule et sortait sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Il se souvint de Remus Lupin, lui donnant un morceau de chocolat après lui avoir appris à combattre les Détraqueurs.

Il se souvint de Lavender Brown regardant dans les feuilles de thé dans la classe de Divination, Nymphadora Tonks changeant son nez pour ressembler au museau d'un cochon, et Colin Creevey l'aveuglant presque avec le flash de son appareil photo.

À un moment donné, Harry réussit enfin à se lever et à boire un foutu verre d'eau. Il était épuisé et accablé. Il était encore aux prises avec deux décennies de chagrin et d'anxiété.

Mais il était vivant.

Et plus encore, ses amis tombés à la guerre méritaient plus qu'un héros qui se vautre dans sa propre misère, à un moment spécialement dédié à leur sacrifice.

C'est comme ça que Harry se retrouva à Poudlard la nuit suivante. Il entra dans la grande salle, vêtu d'une cape à capuche qui lui protégeait le visage, et se mêla à la foule des étudiants, des professeurs et des visiteurs, tous là pour se souvenir de ceux qu'ils avaient perdus. La pièce n'était éclairée que par des bougies, et McGonagall se tenait à l'avant de la pièce, lisant à voix haute une liste des morts.

« Vincent Crabbe, 18 ans. Colin Creevey, 16 ans. »

Harry sentit une touche, à peine perceptible, au creux de son dos, et il sut sans regarder que c'était Séverus.

« Juno Devine, 34 ans. Fiona Finnegan, 12 ans. Flora Finnegan, 15 ans. Frank Finnegan, 42 ans. »

Harry ferma les yeux, sentant les larmes couler sur ses joues. Ils en avaient perdus tellement. Tant de noms qu'il avait mémorisés, qu'il croyait connaître tellement il se les rappelait, mais qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés de sa vie. Et pour quoi faire ? Tant de gens tués, tant de familles détruites, tout ça à cause d'un mégalomaniaque avec une baguette.

Un par un, chaque nom était lu à haute voix. Harry était presque secoué de tremblements au moment où ils atteignirent la fin de l'alphabet, mais il refusa de s'effondrer cette fois. Il devait rester debout.

« Levons nos baguettes en leur honneur », déclara McGonagall. « En hommage à tous ceux qui ont perdu la vie il y a vingt ans. »

Lentement, des centaines de personnes bougèrent en un seul corps, solennellement, et tout le monde dans la salle leva le bras en l'air. La pièce n'était plus aussi sombre que le crépuscule, mais maintenant remplie dans une lueur chaleureuse et accueillante. Pour la première fois cette nuit-là, Harry se tourna vers Séverus. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, hocha la tête brièvement, puis se retourna pour regarder sa baguette levée.

Mais peu à peu, ce n'étaient plus les baguettes qui illuminaient la salle, mais plutôt les lumières habituelles, et la foule commença lentement à sortir de la grande salle. Harry éteignit sa baguette et la cacha dans ses robes, et tourna les talons, impatient de partir avant d'être reconnu.

« Harry, attends. »

Harry s'immobilisa. « Je ne peux pas maintenant, Séverus. S'il te plaît. »

« Je sais », dit Séverus, et il mit quelque chose dans la main de Harry. « Je comprends. Mais je veux que tu prennes quelque chose. »

Harry regarda la paume de sa main. C'était un vif d'or, mais pas n'importe lequel. _Je m'ouvre au terme_. « Où as-tu – »

« Tu l'as laissé chez moi quand tu es parti », dit Séverus. « Je l'ai gardé sur moi depuis. Il m'a servi comme un rappel de toi, de la guerre, de tout ce que nous avions perdu. »

Harry ne pouvait pas détourner son regard du Vif d'or. Il pouvait encore se souvenir de son ouverture, révélant la pierre de résurrection. Il avait parlé avec ses parents, Sirius et Remus. Ils lui avaient donné la force et le courage dont il avait besoin pour vaincre Voldemort et mettre fin à la guerre.

Et maintenant Séverus le lui rendait.

« Cela aussi passera, Harry, » dit Séverus. « Tu es l'homme le plus fort que j'ai jamais connu. »

« Je suis un lâche, » dit Harry. « Je suis un homme adulte qui tombe en morceaux à la pensée de ses propres souvenirs. »

« Et pourtant tu continues à les affronter tous les jours », a dit Séverus. « Harry, c'est la définition même du courage. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne suis pas la même personne que j'étais. »

« Non, tu ne l'es pas », répondit Séverus. « Tu as dû affronter beaucoup plus dans ta vie que tu ne le devais. Mais tu vas traverser ça, Harry. Je te le promets. » Il prit la main d'Harry et la ferma sur le vif d'or. « Prends ceci avec toi. » Puis, avec une dernière pression sur la main d'Harry, il parti.


	21. Chapter 21

Ron et Hermione passèrent le lendemain et, à sa propre surprise, Harry les laissa entrer. Tous les deux le serrèrent dans les bras, par le suite, Hermione se précipita dans la cuisine pour prendre des bols pour le pho qu'ils avaient apporté.

« Maman garde Hugo, » dit Ron, en prenant place sur le canapé. « Nous allons passé toute la nuit ici. J'espère que tu as des couvertures. C'est un peu frisquet ici. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bien à vivre au bord de l'eau. Et s'il y a un raz-de-marée ? »

Harry renifla. « Ça n'a pas encore été un problème. »

C'était plutôt sympa d'être ici, juste tous les trois. Ils plaisantèrent, rirent et taquinèrent Ron parce qu'il était toujours aussi maladroit avec des baguettes. La vie était facile avec Ron et Hermione. Pendant quelques heures, Harry se sentit comme au temps de leur jeunesse, riant autour d'une partie de Bataille Explosive dans la salle commune des Gryffindors.

Bien sûr, il fut finalement devenu impossible d'ignorer l'évidence.

« McGonagall a réussi à réparer la fresque, » Fit Hermione avec soin. « Elle a également eut une conversation avec les artistes, les a encouragés à être moins ... crus dans les scènes qu'ils ont choisies de dépeindre. »

Harry attrapa le vif d'or dans sa poche et le saisit fermement. « C'est bon. »

« Oui », dit Hermione. Elle fit une pause. « Harry, tu sais que Ron et moi t'aimons beaucoup. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin que vous interveniez, Hermione », interrompit Harry. « Je sais que je suis fou. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je dis », déclara Hermione. « Si tu me permets de dire un mot, merci beaucoup. »

« Mieux vaut la laisser, mon pote », dit Ron. « Elle répète ça depuis des jours. »

Harry soupira. « Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Hermione lui tendit une petite carte. « Je pense que cet homme pourrait t'aider. »

« Tu veux que je vois un psy ? » demanda Harry.

« C'est un Cracmol qui fournit un soutien à la fois aux moldus et aux sorciers », dit Hermione. « Il est très discret et possède une remarquable réputation. Il est spécialisé dans le conseil en deuil et les troubles connexes. Il a aidé un grand nombre de personnes après la guerre. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Hermione, c'est très gentil de ta part, mais je ne pense pas que ça va m'aider. As-tu déjà entendu parler de quelqu'un qui a encore peur de choses qui sont arrivées il y a vingt ans ? Je sais combien que c'est pathétique. Je n'ai pas besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui va me rappeler à quel point je suis faible, que je ne peux même pas supporter de penser à la mort de gens que je ne connaissais même pas. »

« Cela ne te rend pas faible ou pathétique" » dit Hermione tranquillement. « Et je pense que plus de gens souffrent de problèmes similaires que tu ne le penses. Mais , comme toi, ils le gardent pour eux. Tu as traversé beaucoup de choses, Harry, et tu n'as jamais vraiment eu la chance de faire ton deuil. Tu es entré directement dans la prochaine étape de ta vie. »

« Oui, et vois le bien que ça m'a fait», dit Harry. « Je ne suis jamais devenu Aurore. Et que crois-tu que j'ai fait ces vingt dernières années ici, hormis être en deuil ?"

« Exister », dit-elle. «Faire aller. Continuer à essayer d'être l'élu à ta façon. »

« Hermione – »

« Quand tu as tué Voldemort, qu'attendais-tu qu'il arrive, Harry ? »demanda Ron. "Tu pensais que tu serais maintenant marié avec trois enfants, leur disant au revoir pour Poudlard ? Tu attendrais le Poudlard Express avec ta femme, content de ta vie, pensant que tout allait bien? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. À part le coup de la femme, je suppose. »

« Ce ne serait pas mal, non », dit Ron. « Mais c'est juste un fantasme. Ce n'est pas la vraie vie. Les vraies personnes pleurent, se blessent, et se souviennent. C'est être humain. Et toi, Harry. Tu as été autonome pendant trop longtemps. C'est normal d'admettre que tu as besoin d'un peu d'aide. Et même si Hermione, moi et même Rogue aimerions t'aider, parfois nous ne suffisons pas. »

« Une voix objective », dit Hermione avec douceur. « Quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Il a vu d'innombrables autres personnes comme toi, Harry. Ce n'est pas seulement le Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu qui doit se battre contre ses souvenirs. »

Harry roula le vif d'or dans sa main. « Je ne – Je ne saurais pas quoi dire. Par quoi devrais-je commencer? »

« Par ce qui a du sens. » dit Hermione. « Vois ça comme écrire une de tes histoires. Comment sais-tu par où commencer l'action dans tes romans? »

« Tu donnes l'impression que c'est si facile », murmura Harry. « Tu sais combien de temps ça me prend pour écrire ces satanés romans? Il faut un putain de travail. »

« Je sais que ce sera beaucoup, beaucoup plus difficile, » dit Hermione. « Alors que tu as l'avantage de déjà connaître toute l'histoire, c'est plus personnel. Mais tu peux le faire. Nous croyons en toi. »

« Elle a raison », dit Ron.

« Ce n'est qu'un premier petit pas », supplia Hermione. « C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin pour commencer. »

Harry frotta son pouce sur le vif d'or. Il s'attendait presque à ce qu'il s'ouvre, pour lui montrer que c'était la fin, pour lui donner une sorte de signe que son temps de deuil avait tiré à sa fin et que sa nouvelle vie pouvait commencer. Mais bien sûr, il resta hermétiquement fermé.

« Je vais y réfléchir. », dit Harry.

« Bien », dit Ron en lui claquant la main sur la cuisse. « C'est tout ce que nous voulions entendre. Tu as quelque chose pour le pudding ? Je suis affamé. »

Harry sourit faiblement et suivit ses amis dans la cuisine.

Peut-être, un jour, tout irait bien.


	22. Chapter 22

Harry sortait tout juste de la douche après avoir dit au revoir à Ron et Hermione le lendemain matin quand il entendit un bruit étrange et vaguement répétitif contre sa porte d'entrée. Sautant dans sa robe de chambre, il se précipita dans les escaliers et ouvrit la porte.

Il dut immédiatement se baisser pour éviter la pomme se dirigeait vers sa tête

« Angela ! Que faites-vous ?" »

« Votre maison est en train d'essayer de me tuer ! » Répondit Angela en entrant.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » demanda Harry, serrant la ceinture de sa robe de chambre. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'Angela arrivait inopinément et ne l'avait trouvé qu'en robe de chambre, et la dernière fois avait été une situation plutôt embarrassante pour les deux.

Eh bien, pour Harry, Angela ne semblait pas vraiment capable d'être embarrassée. Mais elle aurait pu l'être, si elle était le type normal de femme qui était au moins légèrement inconfortable de voir son client dans le plus simple appareil tout en se servant une tasse de thé.

« A chaque fois que j'ai frappé à la porte, j'ai eu comme un coup de jus », dit-elle. Elle tendit sa main, qui semblait avoir pris un coup de soleil. « Regardez-moi ça ! Avez-vous fait tester cet endroit ? »

"Oh, l'air fait des choses bizarres par ici », dit Harry, prenant note pour diminuer les sorts autour du cottage dès qu'Angela serait distraite. « Je suis désolé. »

« Eh bien, vous devriez l'être. » Elle se précipita dans la cuisine et posa son sac à main surdimensionné sur la table. « Harry Potter, je vous en veux à mort. »

« À cause de la maison ? »Harry demanda. « Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais – »

« Ce n'est pas votre maison, idiot », dit-elle. Elle ouvrit son sac à main et sortit une lourde pile de papiers, puis la déposa sur la table avec un bruit sourd. « À quoi vous pensiez en m'envoyant ceci ? »

Harry se sentait malade. « Vous ne l'aimez pas."

« Ne me faites pas dire ce qui est évident, Harry. Cette histoire ? Ce manuscrit que vous m'avez caché toutes ces années, toutes ces années où je vous ai demandé de me donner quelque chose de plus ? C'est brillant. Et je suis vachement énervée que vous me l'ayez caché. »

Harry cligna des yeux. « Merci ? »

« Maintenant, ne vous méprenez pas. Il a besoin d'un peu de travail », déclara Angela, s'asseyant et sortant un stylo de son sac à main. « Vous avez tendance à tourner un peu en rond quand la prose devient plus intense. C'est un effet intéressant, mais il faut le contenir un peu plus pour que ça fonctionne vraiment. Maintenant – »

« Attendez une seconde », dit Harry. « Vous avez vraiment aimé ? »

Angela roula les yeux. « Harry. C'est de loin la meilleure chose que vous ayez jamais écrite, et vous le savez. Et pourtant, au lieu de m'en parler au tout début, vous avez choisi de me tourmenter en prétendant ne pas avoir une histoire unique en vous. Honnêtement. J'aurais du vous cravacher. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Donc, vous allez le publier ? »

« Bien sûr que nous allons le publier », fit cette dernière. « Juste avant les vacances, idéalement. Oh, ça ferait une histoire parfaite pour Noël. La tragédie, la peur et l'espoir, une histoire d'amour qu'une personne ordinaire ne peut que rêver d'atteindre ... c'est parfait. »

« Eh bien, c'est – »

« Harry. J'en ai pleuré. Vous savez la dernière fois que j'ai pleuré ? Jamais. Ma mère m'a fait voir un psy pendant un an après que j'ai ri de la mort de la petite Nell. Je me moquais toujours des femmes qui créaient un marché pour le mascara waterproof. Et même moi, j'ai versé une larme pour **S**heridan **S**avage et **P**atrick **H**arper. »

Puis Angela Atwater fit la chose la plus incroyable.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Harry l'avait rencontrée il y a plus d'une décennie, son visage s'adoucit, et elle prit doucement sa main.

« Il est réel, n'est-ce pas ? »demanda-t-elle doucement. « Ce Sheridan? »

Harry hocha la tête, la gorge serrée. « Oui. »

« Eh bien, accrochez-vous à lui », dit-elle, sa voix revenant à son ton habituel. Elle fouilla dans la pile de papiers. « Il est bon pour toi, ce qui le rend bon pour moi. Maintenant – »

« Attendez », dit Harry. « Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis Patrick ? »

« Je vous connais, » dit Angela. « De plus, je sais comment vous écrivez. Vous êtes toujours dans vos histoires. Mais dans celui-ci, vous étiez l'histoire. Très méta. »

« Mais – »

« Harry, je pourrais continuer à parler du courage de ce travail et de son caractère brillant, personnel et audacieux, et de la façon dont il va mettre le feu au monde, ou nous pourrions nous mettre au travail maintenant et commencer à éditer pour que nous puissions avoir ceci sur la liste des best-sellers d'ici Noël. Que préférez-vous ? »

Harry soupira. « Je peux me changer d'abord ? »

« Allez-y. J'ai besoin de me faire une tasse de thé de toute façon. »

« Faites comme chez vous », dit Harry, en avançant vers les escaliers. « Oh, Et je ne fais toujours pas de tournée médiatique », cria-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'étage.

« Les négociations viennent après le montage », déclara Angela, sans détourner le regard de la bouilloire.

Harry sourit et couru le reste des escaliers, se sentant victorieux comme un chevalier au combat.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry s'assit sur son canapé, vêtu du plus bel ensemble de robes qu'il possédait – qui, pour être honnête, n'étaient pas très jolies, car il n'avait pas beaucoup d'utilité pour les robes en général ces jours-ci et jouait avec le vif d'or dans ses mains.

En ce moment, des centaines de personnes dansaient dans la grande salle, buvaient du champagne et écoutaient des discours sur tous ceux qui avaient été tués dans la bataille de Poudlard, un jour de mort à l'école qui avait longtemps été considérée comme l'endroit le plus sûr de la planète.

Les amis d'Harry seraient là, à la fois ceux qu'il avait vus l'autre jour, et ceux qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des décennies, mais pour qui, il serait encore prêt à prendre un sort impardonnable. Tout comme ses anciens professeurs et collègues, des gens qui avaient été à l'Académie avec lui, certains qui avaient réussi, et d'autres qui avaient démissionné comme lui.

Il y avait des gens qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés avant, qui avaient emménagé en Grande-Bretagne depuis son départ. Un nombre incalculable d'élèves qui couraient maintenant dans les couloirs de ce qu'il appelait autrefois « maison », seraient là, essayant d'épicer le punch avec quelques boissons alcoolisée qui était en vogue chez les jeunes en ce moment.

Et son amant serait aussi là.

Oui, de ça il était certain, que Severus était son amant, et qu'il serait à Poudlard cette nuit Parce qu'il voulait honorer ceux qui étaient morts, même si c'était quelque chose d'aussi ridicule qu'un bal du ministère, mais aussi parce qu'il voulait voir si Harry se présenterait.

Harry ne voulait pas y aller.

Pour être honnête, c'était l'un des derniers endroits où il voulait être, juste après une reconstitution de la bataille de Poudlard.

Mais il devait aller, si seulement pour une minute, pour prouver …

Quoi, exactement?

Qu'il a pu honorer ses engagements jusqu'au bout. Qu'il ne serait pas effrayé par les fantômes qui hantent sa mémoire. Qu'il n'allait pas continuer à laisser tomber ses proches.

Qu'il n'était pas près d'abandonner. Pas tout de suite, de toute façon.

Alors, prenant un grand souffle et son courage, il remit le vif d'or dans ses robes et jeta une poignée de poudre dans la cheminée.

Le bal battait déjà son plein quand Harry arriva. Il avait eu à moitié peur d'entrer dans la grande salle et que la musique s'arrête alors que tout le monde se retournerait pour le regarder, comme dans un de ces films moldus stupides, mais heureusement ce ne fut pas le cas. En fait, personne ne semblait vraiment faire attention à sa présence. Peut-être que tout ce temps passé loin d'ici, lui avait finalement donné l'anonymat dont il avait toujours rêvé.

« Eh bien, si ce n'est pas Harry Potter. »

Ou peut-être pas.

« Bonjour, King- Je veux dire, ministre – »

Kingsley Shacklebolt secoua la tête. « Non, Kingsley c'est très bien. Comment vas-tu, Harry ? Cela fait pas mal de temps. »

Que répondre à cette question ? Quand est-ce qu'un échange de plaisanteries simples est devenu si compliqué ? Harry pouvait sentir son visage brûler d'humiliation, la bile s'élever dans sa gorge …

Mais Kingsley n'eut qu'un sourire de bonté, la compréhension dans ses yeux. « Oui, je sais. C'est un moment difficile, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha la tête. « Oui , ça l'est. »

« Mais j'ai entendu dire que tu as apporté une contribution inestimable au Comité toute l'année », déclara Kingsley, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas contentés de mettre en valeur la mort d'un si grand nombre de leurs amis et collègues. « Minerva dit que nous devons te remercier de ne pas avoir fait de ça une célébration typique du Ministère. »

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'était un effort collectif. J'ai donné mon avis, comme tout le monde. »

« Oui, mais ton opinion a toujours été bonne »"Kingsley fixa Harry de façon spéculative. « C'est merveilleux de te revoir, Harry. J'avais peur qu'on t'ait perdu pendant un moment. »

« En quelques sortes » dit Harry en souriant avec tristesse.

« En effet », dit Kingsley. « Mais j'espère que tu parles au passé, c'est terminé maintenant non ?

Harry ne dit rien.

« Tu devrais venir à mon bureau un de ces jours », dit Kingsley. « Nous avons beaucoup à discuter. »

« Je ne cherche pas un emploi au Ministère », dit Harry rapidement.

« Oh, je m'attends à ce que ce soit le cas », dit Kingsley. « Mais tu vas faire plaisir à un ministre de la magie vieillissant qui cherche à ranimer de vieilles amitiés, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry se mit à rire. « Tu es exactement comme la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. Je ne te qualifierais pas exactement de vieillissant. »

« Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai encore l'espoir de te revoir bientôt. Je ferai savoir à ma secrétaire que tu es attendu. »Il hocha la tête. « Amuses-toi ce soir, Harry. »

Harry s'en alla, et se trouva immédiatement face à face avec la personne qu'il voulait voir le plus.

« On en est déjà à copiner avec le Ministre ? »

Harry sourit largement, essayant de camoufler le fait que son cœur battait sauvagement dans sa poitrine. « Severus. »

Severus pencha la tête. « Je n'étais pas certain de te voir ici ce soir. »

« Je ne pouvais pas rater ça », dit Harry.

« Est-ce vrai ? »Les yeux de Severus semblaient plonger directement dans «l 'âme du plus jeune, et ce dernier se demandait s'il était en fait en train de pratiquer la légimencie.

« Oui », dit Harry. Bien sûr, maintenant qu'il se tenait ici devant Severus, il ne pouvait pas penser à dire quoi que ce soit.

Que disait Hermione à propos des petits pas?

Oh, c'est bon.

Un à la fois.

« Oui », répéta Harry. « Sinon comment pourrais-je être en mesure de te demander une danse ? »

Ah, oui. Cela en valait la peine, ne serait-ce que pour voir la tête de Severus. Il fut complètement estomaqué, mais heureux.

« Tu réalises qu'il s'agit d'une soirée très publique », déclara Severus. « Tu n'as pas attiré beaucoup d'attention, mais si tu danses avec moi, ça sera certainement le cas. »

« Cela ne ressemble pas à un refus, » dit Harry. « Viens maintenant. Je promets de ne pas te marcher sur les orteils. »

Un sourire franc traversa le visage de Severus. « Veille à ce que tu ne le fasses pas », dit-il, et prit Harry dans ses bras. « Sinon je n'aurais d'autre choix que de te jeter un sort. »

Severus conduisit Harry sur la piste de danse et les deux s'installèrent dans un rythme lent et facile. Ils n'avaient jamais beaucoup dansé dans leur relation, pas même au début. Ils n'avaient évidemment pas assisté à des bals de sorcier ensemble, et aucun d'eux n'avait le désir d'aller à un club moldu juste pour qu'ils puissent se balancer le long des chansons populaires du jour. Ils avaient dansé quelques fois dans l'intimité de la maison de Severus, mais ces incidents s'étaient rapidement transformés en danses d'une variété plus horizontale.

Mais ça ? C'était agréable.

« Les gens regardent », murmura Severus à l'oreille de Harry. « Ils savent tous que c'est avec moi que tu danses. »

« Bien », dit Harry. Lorsque Severus le guida sur la piste, il aperçut Draco Malfoy, qui était loin d'être aussi content de le voir que les autres personnes présentes. « Malfoy semble approuver comme toujours. »

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais danser ? » demanda Severus, l'air amusé. « J'ai parlé à Draco.»

« Ce n'est pas la raison principale, mais ce n'est pas mal », admit Harry. Il passa un pouce sur la ligne de la mâchoire de Severus. « Tu es important pour moi. La personne la plus importante dans ma vie, vraiment. Et je veux que les gens le sachent. » Il sourit. « Et j'ai envie de danser avec toi. »

« Et que dirais-tu si je te disais que je veux t'embrasser maintenant ? » Demanda Severus, la voix basse.

« Je dirais que je crois vraiment que tu devrais le faire, »dit Harry.

C'était comme si le temps avait cessé d'exister. Ce n'était pas le baiser le plus passionné qu'ils aient jamais partagé, et c'était un peu trop brutal pour être considéré comme leur plus tendre, mais c'était certainement leur plus audacieux.

Presque tous les sorciers et sorcières de Grande-Bretagne étaient dans la grande salle en ce moment, et un grand nombre d'entre eux avaient les yeux sur Harry alors qu'il embrassait Severus Rogue

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi maître de sa propre vie.

« J'ai quelque chose que je veux te montrer, » dit-il, la voix rauque. « As-tu confiance en moi? »

Severus cligna des yeux. « Harry, bien qu'il semble que tu sois d'humeur plutôt affectueuse, je ne pense pas que ce soit l'endroit pour me montrer ta ... baguette. »

Harry sourit. « Pas ça, idiot. Mais viendras-tu avec moi ? »

Severus acquiesça, puis embrassa Harry une fois de plus. « Toujours. »


	24. Chapter 24 : FIN

Harry était inexplicablement nerveux. C'était un acte plutôt banal, d'inviter un amant chez soi. Des milliers de personnes le faisaient tous les jours. Séverus avait été dans l'ancien appartement de Harry de nombreuses fois, quand ils avaient commencé leur relation.

Mais cette fois c'était différent.

« Tu n'es que la quatrième personne qui sait que je vis ici », dit Harry en regardant la réaction de Séverus. Il semblait être intéressé, mais ne montrait rien. « Les seules autres personnes qui viennent sont Ron, Hermione et mon éditrice. »

« Merci de me le montrer. », dit Séverus, en passant la main sur la cheminée. « Ce cottage est ton sanctuaire. J'imagine que tu as un lien très personnel avec lui, bien au-delà du lien d'un maître de maison. »

Harry hocha la tête. Honnêtement, le cottage était même plus qu'un sanctuaire pour lui. Pendant tant d'années, ça avait été bien plus. Ça avait été sa protection, sa famille, son amant ... ce n'était tout simplement pas un endroit facilement partagé avec d'autres. Harry pensait presque que c'était montrer de l'irrespect à cet endroit, d'y amener quelqu'un qui ne l'apprécierait pas complètement - un fait impossible, il le savait, pour un personne rationnelle qui ne comprendrait à quel point cet endroit était vitale pour le bien-être de Harry ? Mais malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir soulagé que Séverus semblait traiter l'événement avec le respect qu'il avait espéré.

« Ça te va bien », dit finalement Séverus. « C'est exactement ce que j'imaginais. »

« Tu as imaginé ... » une pensée soudaine vint à Harry. « Tu savais que je vivais ici ? »

« J'étais un agent double qui s'attendait à ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres le tue », dit Séverus, un léger sourire sur le visage. « Bien sûr, j'ai pu déterminer où tu vivais, surtout quand tu étais si déterminé à ne pas être retrouvé. »

« Mais tu n'es jamais venu », dit Harry.

« Comme tu t'en souviens, j'étais certain que tu ne voudrait pas me voir. » Séverus regarda par une des fenêtre, essayant apparemment d'avoir une meilleure vue sur l'eau dehors.

« Mais, même ces derniers mois. Ces derniers jours. Tu aurais pu. »

« En effet », dit Séverus. Il se retourna, face à Harry une fois de plus. « En fait, si tu n'étais pas venu à Poudlard ce soir, je l'aurais fait. »

« Mais? »

« C'est ta maison, Harry. Une que tu as construite tout seul dans une période de grande lutte. Je devais attendre d'être invité à y venir. Faire irruption, frapper à ta porte, exiger l'entrée alors que je n'en avais pas encore gagné le privilège, m'aurait finalement fait plus de mal que de bien. »

Et à ce moment, Harry savait avec la plus grande certitude que lui et Séverus seraient ensemble pour la vie. Merlin, comment avaient-ils pu aller si loin ? Du plus féroce des adversaires à ça ? Non seulement partageaient-ils un lien qui venait d'expériences traumatisantes partagées, mais ils se comprenaient l'un l'autre. Ils savaient exactement ce qui faisait marcher l'autre, comment l'autre pensait, comment l'autre avait besoin d'être aimé. Associé à une attirance sexuelle indéniable et un profond respect l'un pour l'autre, c'était un lien indestructible et intouchable qui les unissait. Même deux décennies de souffrance et de malentendus n'ont pas pu le décimer. C'était, en fait, la seule façon que ça pouvait finir pour eux deux. Leur sort était tout à fait inévitable, et Harry en était profondément reconnaissant.

Mais malgré tout, il y avait encore plus à dire. Parce que même si Harry savait qu'ils continueraient d'être ensemble encore et encore, la dernière chose qu'il voulait était une autre séparation inutile provoquée par une autre incapacité à communiquer. Ils avaient réussi à survivre une fois, mais Harry ne savait pas ce que les dommages seraient si cela se reproduisait à nouveau.

« Tu as raison, » dit-il. « C'est mon sanctuaire. Pendant près de vingt ans, c'était le seul endroit où je me sentais en sécurité, où je pouvais avoir confiance en moi-même, où je me sentais même digne d'être en vie. Mais maintenant ... j'ai ça avec toi, aussi. »

Séverus prit les mains d'Harry et les serra fortement.

« Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait prêt à renoncer à cela » dit Harry, les mots venant dans un souffle. « Ça semble stupide, mais c'est plus qu'une maison pour moi. Et je sais que c'est peut-être une couverture de sécurité et que ce n'est pas tout à fait sain. J'espère qu'un jour je saurai avec certitude que c'est simplement ma maison bien-aimée, et pas un endroit où je vais me cacher. Mais je n'en suis pas tout à fait encore là. Mais quand je suis avec toi, j'ai l'impression qu'un jour je pourrais l'être. Et donc ... » Harry prit une profonde respiration. « Tu es le bienvenu ici. Si tu le souhaites. Aussi souvent que tu le souhaites. »

Séverus leva un sourcil. « Et si je disais que j'aimerais que ce soit pour toujours? »

Un petit sourire glissa sur le visage de Harry. « Si tu le souhaites. »

« Eh bien, il semble que le destin a conspiré pour nous deux, d'être ensemble pendant aussi longtemps que ça, de toute façon, » dit Séverus, souriant. « Ça n'a pas de sens de le combattre. Je déteste gaspiller de l'énergie pour des choses inutiles. »

Harry ne pouvait plus retenir son sourire. « Moi aussi, surtout quand il y a tant de meilleures façons d'utiliser cette énergie. »

« En effet », ronronna Séverus. Il s'est frôlé de ses lèvres le cou d'Harry. « Oh, oh, Harry... Est-ce que c'est ta baguette dans ta poche, ou tu es tout simplement heureux de me voir ?"

« Un vif d'or, en fait », dit Harry en riant. Il le sortit pour le montrer à Séverus. « Tu sais, je pensais qu'il s'ouvrirait à nouveau, pour me montrer que quelque chose se terminait et ça aurait été un signe que je saurais exactement quoi faire. Je pensais que peut-être ça arriverait, et puis je me réveillerais et serais tout à fait normal et prêt à commencer une relation saine et ce serait tout. »

« Mais? »

« Mais je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose n'avait pas besoin de finir, juste pour que quelque chose de nouveau commence », dit Harry. « Et c'est bon. Plus que bon. Ça rend la vie intéressante. » Il leva les yeux vers Séverus. « Aussi longtemps que tu peux le supporter. Le fait que je ne sois pas encore tout à fait normal. »

« Je peux supporter beaucoup de choses », dit Séverus, déboutonnant la robe d'Harry. "Et je ne te voudrais pas autrement de toute façon. Sauf, peut-être, sur ce tapis plutôt attrayant devant le feu. Hmm? »

« Mmm », Harry accepta, et enroula ses bras autour de Séverus, se permettant d'être pris dans un baiser féroce et passionné.

« Tu as tout ce – »

« Bien sûr », dit Harry, et il sortit un tube de lubrifiant des poches de ses robes. « Ce n'était pas seulement le vif d'or qui me portait chance. »

« Quel lubrifiant chanceux », dit Séverus. Il prit le tube, puis continua à tirer sur les robes d'Harry. « J'ai entendu des superstitions plus étranges. »

« Alors, ça ne ta dérange pas si demain je l'installe dans un lieu en valeur pour que nous puissions tous l'honorer comme il se doit? » taquina Harry, faisant tout aussi rapidement pour enlever les robes de Séverus.

« Eh bien, demain serait un peu hâtif » dit Séverus, parsemant de baisers le torse d'Harry. « J'ai de grands projets pour ce tube qui devrait durer au moins une semaine, et je crains que je vais être beaucoup trop occupé pour aller en acheter plus avant ça, surtout compte tenu de l'éloignement merveilleux de ce chalet. »

« Je-ahh, » soupira Harry alors que les baisers de Séverus pleuvaient de plus en plus bas, et finalement capitula, permettant à Séverus de l'attirer vers le bas sur le tapis doux et épais.

Ils ne parlèrent plus beaucoup après ça. Typiquement Harry aimait regarder Séverus perdre le contrôle et aimait entendre les mots grossiers qui s'échappaient de la bouche de cet homme habituellement si retenu, mais il y avait quelque chose d'exquis, presque révérant, dans leur acte d'amour de ce soir. Ils étaient parfaitement synchronisés, répondant aux mouvements de l'autre. C'était confortable, excitant, familier et enivrant, et Harry n'en pouvait plus. C'était son avenir – le passer avec un homme qui le connaissait, corps et âme, et qui l'aimait, le chérissait, en dépit – ou peut – être à cause-de cela.

Trop tôt, Harry atteignit l'orgasme, appelant le nom de Séverus, et Séverus le suivit peu de temps après.

"Mmm", dit Harry. La tête de l'homme reposait sur sa poitrine, et il en profita pour caresser ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Il semblait y avoir encore plus de stries argentées. D'une certaine manière, ça lui convenait. « C'était agréable. »

« En effet », dit Séverus. « Bien qu'il faille éventuellement nous déplacer vers un lit, du moins si nous voulons être en mesure de bouger assez pour le faire à nouveau dans les prochaines 24 heures. Mon dos n'est plus celui d'autrefois. »

Harry renifla. « Encore cinq minutes ? »

« Je suppose, » dit Séverus, et pressa ses lèvres sur le torse d'Harry.

Harry sourit. Ils étaient là, lui et Séverus, dans le dénouement de leur histoire. Ils avaient rencontré des obstacles énormes, avaient été déchirés plus d'une fois, mais maintenant ils avaient leur moment. Ils étaient en paix. Ils avaient gagné.

Il poussa un soupir de contentement, puis s'arrêta lorsque son œil aperçut le vif d'or, scintillant à la lueur du feu, rappelant à la fois les fantômes de leur passé et les espoirs de leur avenir.

Non, leurs problèmes n'étaient pas entièrement derrière eux. Harry avait appris ça en écrivant ses romans. Pour qu'une histoire ait un sens du réalisme, même s'il y avait une fin optimiste, il fallait qu'il y ait cette menace de malaise, la possibilité que tout s'écroule à nouveau si les pièces cruciales étaient une fois de plus déplacées. Les fins heureuses et éternelles n'avaient de sens que dans les contes de fées, et l'histoire d'amour qu'il partageait avec Séverus n'était certainement pas une adaptation de Cendrillon. Ils auraient toujours des problèmes à régler, dont le souvenir de la guerre n'était pas le moindre. Ils se battraient, se réconcilieraient avec le sexe, ils auraient des échecs et des victoires. Ils crieraient, se chamailleraient et se défieraient, et tomberaient amoureux l'un de l'autre encore et encore.

Et plutôt que de faire peur à Harry, finalement, ça l'excitait. Ça le motivait même. Comme toute bonne histoire le fait.

Oui, un million de petits orgasmes. C'est là où ils existeraient dans l'histoire de leur vie ensemble.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? » demanda Séverus avec suspicion.

« Oh, rien », dit Harry. « Je pense juste au chemin que nous avons parcouru et au chemin que nous devons parcourir. Et tout ce qu'il a entre les deux. »

« Tout ce qu'il y a entre les deux » murmura Séverus. « Ça sonne comme quelque chose de dangereux. »

« Les meilleures choses le sont habituellement, »dit Harry, et tira Séverus vers lui pour un profond baiser.

Ah, oui.

C'était assurément une histoire digne d'être vécue.

FINITE INCANTATEM


End file.
